Total Drama: Kywahq Island
by CreeperGav
Summary: Chris McLean has been renewed for another season of Total Drama...but where will he torture the 24 unlucky chosen teens for this season? The beautiful Kywahq Island! Who will win? Who will lose? Who will eat Chris McLean's sandwich! Find out in...Total Drama...Kywahq Island! (15/24)Contestants Remaining! Rated T for some minor cussing, drinking and smoking. Episode 9 is UP!
1. Intro, SYOC!

"YO! Wassup peoples of the viewing world!" A familiar voice shouted at the camera, and the camera turned to the right to reveal the person. "My name's Chris McLean, and I'm here to tell YOU, that Total Drama has been renewed for a new season! 24 NEW campers will come here, to this island, to participate for 1...million...DOLLARS!" The camera panned away from Chris to show the beautiful island. It was covered with Tree's and beaches, decorated with wildlife and valleys, along with a giant mountain on the left of the island. There was a campground, 2 Cabins, a mess hall, and campfire.  
""Who's ready for Total...Drama...KYWAHQ ISLAND!" Chris shouted as the clip ends.

And that was the intro! I know its a bit crappy, but this is my first story! I am a HUGE fan of TD, and I felt like creating my own story. I am accepting OCs for this. (1/24 Spots left)

1\. No Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus, its annoying.  
2\. That's it?  
3\. OH! Title your submission "TDKI OC" to not cause confusion  
4\. Characters are NOT selected first-come, first-serve, they will be reviewed by me and might make the cut.  
5\. Some characters may be slightly altered before the final story, to make it more convenient for story writing, and more entertaining for readers.  
6\. Enjoy the story!

 **I'm limiting it to 4 characters per person, 2 Male & 2 Female! **

**SUBMISSION FORM:**

 **Name:**

 **Ethnicity:**

 **Gender:**

 **Clothing:**

 **Character Traits:**

 **Looks:**

 **Stereotype:**

 **Audition Tape:**

 **Any Extra Info?:**

 **Characters:**

 **Female:**

 **1\. Nikki Jones - "The Anti-Social Loner" (By: Me!)**

 **2\. Veronica "Verity" McAllister - "The Sickly Snobby Gal" (By: JustTheClassicalGirl)**

 **3\. Deanna Washington - "The Detective" (By: Me!)**

 **4\. Celina Dublin - "The Bubbly Violinist" (By: JustTheClassicalGirl)**

 **5\. Zaheen Bakshi - "The Street Performer" (By: JackHammerMan)**

 **6\. Kirsten Laverre - "The Slap-Worthy Bad Girl" (By: ThatSmashBrosFan)**

 **7\. Brooklyn Jayden Black - "The Bubbly Tomboy" (By: MichaelFang9)**

 **8\. Alice Mary Black - "The Friendly Klutz" (By: MichaelFang9)**

 **9\. Sophie Aventino - "The Not-So-Delicate Doll" (By: Skyn1nja123)**

 **10\. Cassie "CJ" James - "The Athletic Possible Lesbian" (By: King Burst)**

 **11\. Sofia Wolfe - "The Vagabond Artist" (By: King Burst)**

 **12\. Bella Aventino - "The Naive Sweetheart" (By: Skyn1nja123)**

 **Male:**

 **1\. Michael Barton - "The Depressed Nerd" (By: Totaldramafan04)**

 **2\. Kevin Michaelson - "The Stoner" (By: yeezynight14)**

 **3\. Arnold Drake Franklin - "The Feminine Ballbuster" (By: MichaelFang9)**

 **4\. Callum Willis - "The Pro-Gamer" (By: Me!)**

 **5\. Derek Jackson - "The Normal Guy" (By: Me!)**

 **6\. Aaron Obsidian - "The Problematic Thinker" (By: JustTheClassicalGirl)**

 **7\. Seth Izunia - "The Psychopath" (By: PartyNoF-OvaHere)**

 **8\. Dale Montgomery Lawson - "The Autistic Outcast" (By: MichaelFang9)**

 **9\. Gabriel Ashtons - "The Funny Guy" (By: Me!)**

 **10\. Drew Hanson - "The Seductive Conman" (By: Skyn1nja123)**

 **11\. Ricky Montgomery - "The Drunk Party Boy" (By: Skyn1nja123)**

 **12\. Landence "Lance" Anderson - "The Romantic Gentleman" (By: ThatSmashBrosFan)**

* * *

 **And with that, the cast is set! 24 will enter, and one will win! Find out who on Total...Drama...Kywahq island! Also, when a character is eliminated I'm going to put (Eliminated) by their name on this chapter.**


	2. Ep 1: The Renewal Of An Era! Pt 1

_**Hey! It's time for the first chapter, yay! Finally :)**_

* * *

"Yo!" Shouted an off screeen voice. The camera turned to reveal a familiar face, Chris McLean.

"It's time for the first episode of Total...Drama...Kywahq Island!" He told the camera. "I'm your host, Chris McLean and wh-"

Chris was cut off by another off screen voice. The camera turned to the source of the voice.

"..And I'm Chuck!" Said the voice. Chris groaned in annoyance.

"YOU RUINED THE INTRO!" Chris shouted at the teen.

"Oh, sorry Chris!" Chuck replied. Chuck stood at about 6 feet tall and had a buzz cut, green eyes, and a muscular build. He was wearing the standard red overlay with a white t-shirt underneath. He had gray shorts, sport shorts, and a gray fedora on as well. His whole outfit said 'No care in the world'.

"Now go away!" Chris said, and Chuck did as he was told. Chris mumbled under his breath, "God, I _hate_ new interns."

A boat had pulled up to the dock. "Let's meet our first eight contestants!" Chris shouted with delight as he knew he was about to torture twenty-four unsuspecting teens.

"Now, for our first contestant, she's a klutz all the time and has a special step-brother, a sporty sister, and a cousin, Alice!" Chris shouted as a girl stepped out onto the dock.

She stood at five foot nine and had beautiful long blonde hair, along with blue eyes, and had a skinny build. She was wearing a plain green t-shirt, blue jeans, pink shoes, and had pink earrings.

* * *

Alice - The Friendly Klutz

* * *

"Hi!" Alice said as she ran towards Chris, which ended in failure very quickly as she slipped and fell flat on her face.

"Oof!" Chuck shouted, laughing.

"SHUT UP, CHUCK!" Chris shouted at Chuck angrily. Chuck walked onto the boat, never to be seen again.

"Hi, Alice!" Chris looked at Alice, who was up and walking towards him very carefully.

"Hello...Chris, is it?" She replied.

He looked at her annoyed. "Yes."

"Okay! Thank god, I never watched Total Drama before, sorry!" She said to him.

"Alright, go stand over there, Alice." Chris said to her, pointing to the other end of the dock.

"Got it!" She said, before walking to the end of the dock, but she didn't make it far before falling on her face again. "Ouch!" she yelped in pain.

"...And now for our second contestant, he's from the streets of brooklyn, is a pain to be around and a sleaze, Drew!" A male figure stepped out onto the dock, walking towards Chris.

He was wearing a black sugar skull shirt, blue jeans, black combat boots and had a silver chainn around his neck. He had dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, a slightly muscular, lean build and stood at about six feet tall.

* * *

Drew - The Seductive Conman

* * *

"Yo, what's up Chris?" Drew asked as he walked to Chris.

Chris looked up. "The sky?" He said, smiling.

"Damn. Didn't think you'd stoop that low, Chris. Lamest response from the always unreasonable Chris McLame." Drew replied.

Chris fumed as Drew walked over to join Alice. He stopped and looked at her, smirking.

Drew looked at Alice, from top to bottom, and licked his lips at the beauty in front of him.

"Damn, look at this masterpiece, why don't we ditch this show and go find a room?" He asked her.

"Um...uh..." Alice didn't know how to respond.

* * *

Confessional: Alice

"I had no idea what to do! I mean, he is hot, but then again, he's a total sleaze! Ugh!" She left the confessional, slamming the door.

* * *

"No!" She said to Drew.

"Fine, ya can't say I didn't try though." He shrugged and stood beside her. She moved away from him a little in discomfort.

"Anywho, time for contestant number three!" Chris shouted. "He's an orphan who'd rather die than live, Michael!" Another male walked out onto the dock, looked around, sighed and continued towards Chris.

He had shaggy dirty blonde hair that reached his neck, and hazel eyes, along with an average teenage build...lean but toned. He wore an open plaid shirt that was colored different shades of green, and a white shirt underneath, along with light blue jeans, and gray and red sneakers.

* * *

Michael - The Depressed Nerd

* * *

"Hey, Michael!" Chris said. Michael stared at him blankly before asking, "Is there a waterfall nearby? Or a bridge? Or ANYTHING high enough to kill me in the event that I fall off?" Chris stared at him with discomfort.

"Not that I WANT to get sued, but it's right over there." Chris said, pointing to the cliff on the other side of the island.

"That seems like a far walk." Michael sighed. "I guess this'll do." He said, before jumping into the lake water.

"Oh my god! Save him, Chris!" Alice shouted from the end of the dock.

"I mean, I could." Drew said.

"You wouldn't." Alice replied.

"Yeah, you're right." He shrugged.

Meanwhile, Chris was shouting a bunch of names of other interns, only to be responded with, "They're dead." or "Hospital." or "They quit."

Chris shouted the last few names of the intern list. "Anthony? Omar? Gary? Mitch? Luane? Kylie? Xandra? Nicole?" Only to here that they were all in the hospital. Chris sighed, knowing who he needed to call.

"CHUCK!" He shouted, and the teen ran and dived into the water, grabbing a now unconscious Michael, and pulling him back onto the dock. Chef Hatchet ran up and gave Michael CPR.

Michael coughed, spurting out water. He looked at Chef. "I swear, if he put his face against mine...eugh, I will throw myself back in."

"I wouldn't even go near your face, so no, I didn't." Chef replied, lying.

"Mkay." Michael said, before joining the other contestants.

* * *

Confessional: Drew

"Man, that guy is such a downer! Then again, I don't care, so long as he doesn't stand in my way. That million dollars is MINE." Drew told the camera, before taking out a cigarette and lighting it. He looked up at the camera. "What? You didn't think I was just looking like a badass, right?" He shrugged.

* * *

By now, two more contestants were already on the dock closest to the ship, both were females.

"Okay, contestants four and five, Kirsten and Cassie!"

Cassie starting walking to Chris.

She had a light bronze skin tone, and hazel eyes, along with light brown hair that was in seven braids ending at the middle of her shoulder blade. Her body was that of a gymnast, with muscles suiting it. She had scars on her back, legs, and arms from accidents revolving around failed stunts. She had on a white top with a green tree across her chest, which stopped and revealed her midriff, tan short shorts, and tan sandals.

* * *

Cassie - The Athletic Possible Lesbian

* * *

"Ay, Chris!" She shouted.

"Hey, Cassie." He replied, slightly annoyed at her brazillian accent. "How's Brazil?" He asked.

"Uhm, I live in America, not Brazil." She said. "Also, the nick's CJ."

"Ah, oops. Go stand over there with the others, CJ." He told her, and she did as told.

"Hey, Cassie." Alice said to her.

"CJ." CJ told her.

"Oh, sorry!" Alice replied. "I didn't know that!"

"It's fine." CJ dismissed the mixup.

* * *

Confessional: Cassie (CJ)

"That Alice is cute. I like her." CJ looked at the camera, worried. "Not in that way!"

* * *

"...And now, Kirsten!" Chris shouted as the other female walked towards him.

She wore a yellow top and had blue overall shorts on, white socks that came up to her knees and yellow sneakers. She had long straight blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and looked like a rough 'em up kinda girl.

* * *

Kirsten - The Slap-Worthy Bad Girl

* * *

Kirsten finally reached Chris. "Yo, wassup Kirsten!" Chris said to her, to which she responded by punching him in the gut.

"Owwww!" Chris whined in pain.

"Glad she's not gonna be on my team." Alice whispered to CJ.

"Don't jinx yourself, ai!"

Kirsten had reached where the others were standing. "Hi. I don't do friends, so don't stand in my way. Also," She looked straight at Alice. "Lemme guess, clumsy?"

Alice nodded.

"Yeah, bu-" Kirsten interuppted her. "I am NOT done talking."

"You want a boyfriend?" Kirsten said. Alice shook her head no.

"Erm, what?" Kirsten replied, shocked. "Are you a _lesbian_?" Alice hesitated, before shaking her head no again.

"Fine, I'm done with you." She said, before standing next to Drew.

"Man, look at you," Drew proceeded to whistle. "You, you are def-" He was cut off, as he was punched in the gut.

"Nope." Drew said after he had recovered. "I ain't even going to try that again. No way."

* * *

Confessional: Kirsten

"They're probably going to try and get me out first! Ha! They can try, but they, like all others have before, will FAIL."

* * *

"And for our sixth contestant, he's from Hawaii, his cousin is already here," Alice had stopped Chris.

"Oh, Chris! I know who you're talking about! Arnold! Arnold come on out!" She yelped with joy.

"ALICE!" Chris yelled at her, furios.

"Yo, Chris, calm down man."

A male stepped out onto the dock, he had tan skin, he had a skinny build, brown wavy hair, and he looked to be about five foot five. He was wearing a gray sports tank top, orange cargo shorts, silver bangles on both of his wrists, white vans, and a tan fedora.

* * *

Arnold - The Feminine Ballbuster

* * *

Alice ran up to him, well, tried at least, because she slipped in a puddle that Michael left behind and fell flat on her face...again.

"Ha! She ain't gonna be a doll much longer!" Kirsten yelled.

"Ai, leave her be, man!" CJ told Kirsten, as she ran to help Alice.

CJ and Arnold were both running to help Alice, but before they knew it they collided into each other, knocking themselves down. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Arnold exclaimed.

"Nah, it's fine." CJ told him. "You a'right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

They both looked down at Alice. Who was still lying on her face.

"ALICE!" They both yelled.

"Eep!" She yelped, hopping to her feet. "Why'd you guys yell at me like that.

"Alice, we apparently both know that yelling at you is the fastest way to get you up, not the best, but the fastest." Arnold said, chuckling.

* * *

Confessional: Alice

"Man, sometimes I question why I love Arnold so much! He's always making fun of me!" Alice sighed, looking at the camera. "I hate him!" She looked at the camera, a worried look overtaking it. "...But...don't tell him I said that!"

* * *

"Contestant number seven.." Chris started. "He's got autism and a bunch of other things wrong with him...Dale!"

A male walked out onto the dock, and kept walking.

He had a midnight blue long sleeve shirt with purple polka dots on it, brown pants, green-white slip on shoes, a red digital watch, and black glasses. He had curly blonde hair, brown eyes, and he stood at five foot three. He was also slightly chubby, and his skin tone was white.

* * *

Dale - The Autistic Outcast

* * *

Dale just kept walking. He didn't talk to anybody, not even his family members, Arnold and Alice.

* * *

Confessional: Dale

"Truth is, I-i have autism, and I don't want the others judging me! I-i knew I shouldn't of signed up for this s-stupid show! Ugh!" Dale drooped his head down and left the confessional.

* * *

Confessional: Arnold

"I've never seen Dale act like that...oh no! He's afraid of the others!" Arnold hurried out of the confessional.

* * *

"Dale, what's wrong?" Alice asked him.

"Meh." Dale replied, shrugging. He pulled a fidget spinner out of his pocket and started spinning it, staring intently at it. Nothing seemed wrong.

"Okay then..." Alice shrugged.

"And for the last contestant off this ship, Gabriel!" Chris shouted, smiling.

The boat pulled away as its last occupant walked onto the dock. He had blue eyes, black hair that stood up sort of like Mike's from All-Stars, and a blue hoodie on with a black longsleeve shirt underneat it. He was wearing gray cargo pants and had black and white sneakers on.

* * *

Gabriel - The Funny Guy

* * *

Gabriel ran up to Chris. "Hey Chris, whatcha been doing? Other than uh, creating two horrible seasons of your show, yeah, Pahkitew and All-Stars, and being in jail. How's it been going?"

Gabriel chuckled as he walked away, but no one else got it, except Dale, who started laughing uncontrollably. "That's funny!" Dale yelled through his laughter.

Everyone excluding Arnold and Alice looked at him odd. "Oh. Sorry." Dale said, shrinking away.

"Guys, stop it!" Arnold said, to which everyone looked away from Dale, trying to mind their own business.

Another boat pulled up, this time the sixteen others were already unloading off the dock.

Chris started introducing them one at a time. "Our ninth contestant, Ricky!" Chris shouted.

A male stumbled towards Chris, seemingly drunk. "Mehn, that...that was one hell of a party last night, aye guys? Right? Who am I kidding, this shit's awesome!" He said, taking a sip of whiskey.

Chris face palmed. Ricky was wearing a red button up shirt, a black jacket, dark ripped jeans, black sneakers and had a diamond stud in his right ear. He had peach skin, brown eyes, frosted black hair, and a lean body. He looked to be about six foot.

* * *

Ricky - The Drunk Party Boy

* * *

"YOU!" Drew shouted, before running up and tackling Ricky, picking him up and holding him over the edge of the dock. "Seeing as you're incapacitated, it'll make this a LOT easier." Drew said, dropping Ricky off the dock.

"Halp! Help me! Drew! Please man, help!" Ricky was flailing around.

Drew stood there laughing. The camera turned to see Ricky, who was laying back-down on the sandy beach, flailing his arms around. "Ricky!" Chris shouted, laughing.

"What man, I'm drowning here!" Ricky replied.

"Nah guy, it's cool, you're FINE, you're on the beach!" Chris told him.

"I am? Oh." Ricky said, getting up.

* * *

Confessional: Ricky

"Oh that, Drew, that was a good one my friend. Let's see how you like it when I..." Ricky snapped a twig in his hands. "Just do a little something to you. Ha!" Ricky left the confessional, laughing.

* * *

"Ten and eleven, they're twins, Sophie and Bella!" Chris shouted as two females walked out onto the dock, one looked annoyed and the other was happy and bright.

"Let's start with the younger twin, Sophie!" Chris shouted. Sophie started to walk towards Chris. She was wearing a white cropped tank top, baggy blue cargo pants, and white sneakers. She had tan skin, long straight brown hair, and brown eyes. She was about five foot tall as well. She was skinny, but toned.

* * *

Sophie - The Not-So-Delicate Doll

* * *

"

"Hey Chris." Sophie said to Chris.

"Yeah?"

"May I ask you something?" Sophie said.

"Sure?" Chris replied.

"WHY DID YOU ACCEPT MY SISTER?" Sophie shouted. Bella on the other end of the dock hung her head down. Sophie looked back at Bella. "Sorry, sis!" She shouted. "Didn't mean it!"

"Oh? Alright!" Bella yelled back, smiling.

Sophie walked to join the other nine who've been introduced.

"Hey dollface, why don't we di- gah!" Drew started to say, before getting kicked in the balls by Sophie.

"Don't even try." Sophie said as Drew bent over in pain.

Kirsten smirked, and Arnold laughed. "Ha! Pervert!" Ricky yelled.

"Alright, Bella! Come on down!" Chris shouted. Bella started walking towards him.

She was wearing a light pink tank top, white shorts, pink sandals, and had silver hoop earrings. She had curly light brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and was skinny. She was the same height as Sophie.

"Hey Chris!" She said.

"What's up?" He replied. She looked at him funny.

"What?" She said. He looked at her puzzled, before motioning her to join the rest of the cast. She looked at him again. "Why are you waving your hand like that?" She asked.

"BELLA!" Sophie yelled. "Get your ass down here!"

"Eep! Sorry!" Bella said, running to join her sister. Chris sighed in relief.

* * *

Confessional: Sophie

"This is going to suck." She said, looking annoyed. "I auditioned to get _away_ from my sister. And now she's here. UGH!" Sophie stormed out of the confessional angrily.

* * *

"Okay! Time for contestant number twelve!" Chris shouted. "He's a pro-gamer...yeah, that's all I got. This guy kinda sucks..." Chris trailed off to which a male shouted from the unintroduced contestants. "HEY! I HEARD THAT!" the teen shouted.

He stepped out onto the dock, wearing a light green t-shirt with a video game controller printed on it, blue cargo pants, white vans, and a gaming headset was on his head. He had blonde shaggy hair and blue eyes, and was kind of chubby, not quite chubby, but almost.

* * *

Callum - The Pro Gamer

* * *

"-Callum!" Chris shouted.

Callum walked right past Chris and joined the others.

"Ha! Looks like the geek express has finally arrived!" Drew exclaimed, laughing at Callum, who turned around and looked at him.

"I'll have you know I am NOT...not a geek, in fact I'm a nerd, and your lame attempt at a 'Roast'," Callum made quotation marks with his fingers. "Didn't effect me at all."

Callum turned around, leaving a shocked Drew looking at him.

* * *

Confessional: Drew

"He's...going...DOWN." Drew angrily left the confessional, slamming the door.

* * *

"Woah!" Dale exclaimed after he saw Callum. "Y-you're C-Callum, the Pro Gamer!" Dale said. Callum just nodded. "Yep."

"I watched you at t-the g-game-c-con 2017!" Dale said, excited. "Y-you were amazing! Y-you destroyed everybody, a-and y-you...lost..." Dale looked down at the ground. "That stupid Yoshi Fukuda!" Dale said angrily. He paused, and looked around. Everybody was looking at him, and everyone except CJ, Bella, Alice, and Arnold moved an inch away.

Dale looked down at the ground, embarrased.

"Nerd alert!" Drew yelled.

"Hell yeah, man!" Ricky joined in.

Arnold immediately rushed over to the two, and punched Ricky in the gut and punched Drew in the face.

* * *

Confessional: Arnold

"Those two better watch themselves, if they mess with my cousin, they mess with my whole family." Arnold looked at the camera, and pointed. "I hope they know what that means." He left the confessional.

* * *

"Contestant numbers thirteen, fourteen, and fifteen!" Chris shouted, as three teens walked out onto the dock. "Landence, Sofia, and Brooklyn! First up...Sofia!" The female started walking towards him.

She was wearing a sleeveless white hoodie that has been dyed green, pink, purple, and blue colors over a white short sleeved graphic t-shirt with a red anarchy A on it. She also had on denim capris that are cuffed at the middle of her shins with numerous doodles and drawings on them done in sharpie. She had black fingerless gloves with four wristbands on her left wrist and three on the right that make up the seven colors of the rainbow. She had on simple black converse with white laces. Her skin was fair and pale, and she had blonde hair, but most of it was covered with dyed streaks consisting of the colors blue, pink, red, indigo, green, and orange. She had blue eyes, but she was wearing contact lenses to make them appear pink. She had black lipstick and eyeliner on, and had pink fingernails with a silver ring around her left middle finger.

* * *

Sofia - The Vagabond Artist

* * *

Chris stared at her, along with everyone else. "Vhat?" She said through a thick german accent, meaning what.

"Y-y-w-y-" Was all anybody could say, nobody knew what to say.

"Vhatever." She said, rolling her eyes, she walked over and joined the rest of the cast.

"Uh...sure..." Chris said, "Up next, Landence!" He said as the male started walking towards him.

He wore a white polo shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes. He had neatly combed short blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes. He looked skinny but was a little toned.

* * *

Landence - The Romantic Gentleman

* * *

Landence walked up to Chris.

"What's up, Lance?" Chris asked.

"You know my nick? Sweet!" Lance said.

"Um, no, but it was on your application!" Chris smiled, chuckling.

"Oh...right...anyways..." Lance got close to Chris and put a hand near their faces so nobody else heard. "I'm here to get some ladies!" Lance said, a bit too loud, and Sofia heard him.

"Good luck with that, hot shot!" Sofia said. Lance paled even more than anyone thought he could.

"Uh...uh..." Lance replied.

"Hot? But he isn't even nearly as good looking as Drew!" Bella exclaimed.

"Shut up, Bella!" Sophie yelled at her sister. "Oops, sorry."

"Oh yeah, he's way hotter than Drew." Sofia said sarcastically, at the same time rolling her eyes. She was met with. "He is?" "Really?" and "No way!" from Drew, Lance, and Bella.

* * *

Confessional: Sofia

"Idiots!" She exclaimed, and then left the confessional.

* * *

"And the last of these three...Brooklyn!" Chris yelled. The female started to walk towards him as Alice yelled, "Eeeek! Sis!"

She was wearing a light blue t-shirt, blue jeans, a purple baseball cap, and red shoes. She had orange hair, green eyes, and a few freckles on her face. She stood at six foot one and had a skinny, but toned build.

* * *

Brooklyn - The Bubbly Tomboy

* * *

"Oh look, another tough one." Drew said sarcastically.

"Shut up before I pound your face in." Kirsten, Sophie, Arnold, and Brooklyn all said at the same time. They all looked at each other awkwardly. Drew shrunk away and moved away from them all.

* * *

Confessional: Sofia

"That Drew, he's gonna get himself killed." She said, although she didn't looked worried. "...And it vill be funny as hell!" She started laughing.

* * *

"Up next, Nikki!" Chris shouted, and a girl stepped out onto the dock. "Erm, what?" Chris said, confused. "On your application it says you're a dude!" He started to laugh.

She had pale blonde hair, which swooped down and covered one of her shocked eyes. She was wearing a red plaid over shirt, and had on a white t-shirt underneath it, with black jeans and white sneakers on. She was skinny, but had a slight muscle build.

* * *

Nikki - The Anti-Social Loner

* * *

"I-er-um...I'm sorry!" Nikki exclaimed, on the verge of tears. "M-must've b-b-been a typo!" She said, shrinking away and running past Chris with her head down. When she had reached the others, in record time, Michael stared at her. "Wow." He said.

She didn't say anything, but her head was still hanging low.

"I have nev-" Michael was cut off when CJ said, "Leave her alone, guys!" to which Michael said, "Fine." and stayed quiet.

"It's alright, Nikki." Sofia told her. Nikki looked up and screamed. "Eep!"

Nikki threw herself off the dock and into the lake.

"Vhat was that all about?" Sofia said, as Nikki climbed back onto the dock, shivering. "S-s-sorry." She answered.

"I-I'm afraid of m-mimes, a-and you looked like one at first glance. S-sorry!" Nikki said, shrinking away.

"Oh, okay then." Sofia said. "Sorry."

Nikki didn't reply, and continued to look down.

"Number seventeen, Derek!" A male started to walk towards him.

He had light brown hair, which was combed parted neatly, brown eyes, a toned build, and had light tan colored skin. He wore a buttoned up gray t-shirt, and tan cargo pants, along with black shoes.

* * *

Derek - The Nice Guy

* * *

"Hey Chris." Derek said, waving and smiling.

"Yo dude, what's up." Chris replied.

"Oh, nothing much, you?"

"Nah. Anyways, everybody else is over there waiting, go join 'em."

Derek followed the command and joined his fellow competitors.

"So, you must be my competition." Derek said.

"Yep!" Alice said happily.

"Kill me now..." Michael said, making a gun gesture blowing his brains out.

"Ay, cheer up dude!" Derek said. Michael forced a smile, but it convinced Derek. "That's better!"

"Oh look, a goody-two-shoes." Drew said.

"SHUT UP, DREW!" Everyone else said, excluding Derek and Nikki.

Drew groaned in annoyance.

"Number eighteen, Deanna!" Chris exclaimed.

A female started walking towards him, and she was wearing black jeans, black boots, a black trench coat, and a tan detectives hat. Notably, she had a magnifying glass up to her right eye, which revealed her black eyes, and had a gray bag draped around her shoulder. She had blonde curly hair that came down to her shoulder, and pink lips.

* * *

Deanna - The Detective

* * *

"Hello, Deanna." Chris said.

"Shhh! I'm currently conducting an investigation!" Deanna exclaimed.

"Alright...then..." Chris said, backing away from her as she continued towards the other contestants.

"Hi!" Alice said, to which she was met with, "Shhhh!"

Deanna kept looking at everything around her with her magnifying glass.

"Numero nineteirno, Celina!" Chris yelled as a female contestant walked out of the few remaining to be introduced.

She had long straight dark blue hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and a skinny build. She was wearing a pink and white sweater under a pink round collar shirt, a pink miniskirt, white knee high socks with a sky blue ribbon, and pink bow flats.

* * *

Celina - The Bubbly Violinist

* * *

"HAI CHRIS!" Celina yelled at Chris through a thick irish accent, running to him.

"Ah...uh...AAAAH!" Chris yelled as Celina barreled into him. "Ha! Whoops, sorry!" Celina said, hyper.

"What'd, you like have, three cups of coffee this morning?" Chris asked, sarcastically.

"Maybe..." Celina replied, as Chris looked at her in disbelief.

She ran to join the other contestants.

"HAI GUYS! MY NAME'S CELINA! I LIKE TO PLAY THE VIOLIN! I WANNA HAVE FUN WITH YOU GUYS! WE'RE ALL GONNA BE BESTIES! YAAAY!" Celina yelled at them. "AND WE'RE GOI-"

She was cut off by everybody except Michael, Dale, and Nikki.

"SHUT UP!" They all yelled at her, and she shrunk away and stepped in next to them.

* * *

Confessional: Sofia

"If she's like that _ALL_ season, I'm going to kill her." She said, annoyed.

* * *

Confessional: Drew

"OH MY GOD, LIKE, TOTALLY OH MY GOSH!" Drew yelled, mocking Celina, "WE'RE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN TOGETHER OH MY GOSH," His expression changed to annoyance. "I HATE that woman, almost as much as I hate Ricky...almost..." He exclaimed.

* * *

Confessional: Celina

"I don't think I approached that situation correctly..." A worried look came over her face. "Oops!"

* * *

"Alrighty then...who's ready for our last five contestants?" Chris asked.

"Aaron!" Chris shouted, and the camera went up to him.

He had short black hair, black eyes, pale skin, and was skinny. He was wearing a plain blue long sleeve shirt, black sweatpants, blue tennis shoes, and had black glasses on. He looked to be vietnamese, but he spoke english in an american accent.

* * *

Aaron - The Problematic Thinker

* * *

"Hey Chris!" Aaron shouted, to which Chris responded, "Over there." and Aaron followed the order.

"Veronica!" Chris shouted, the camera went over to a female teen.

She was wearing a simple green turtleneck short sleeved shirt, blue denim jeans, with white ankle socks and green sneakers, and she wore black square framed glasses. She had long wavy blonde hair that reached to her mid back, green eyes, and was tall, but a bit shorter than Aaron (Who was aboout six foot three.), and was skinny.

* * *

Veronica - The Sickly Snobby Gal

* * *

"It's Verity, by the way." Veronica said, walking past Chris to join the others.

"Sure..." Chris said.

"Alright, time for the next contestant, Seth!" Chris shouted, as one of the last three contestants walked forward.

He stood at about five foot eight, had a lean build with an average tan, his hair was brown and straight that came down to the bottom of his neck. He had the bangs combed down to the right side of his face. His right eye was green, and his left eye was brown. He was wearing black slim fitted jeans with black converse along with a black and white studded belt. He was also wearing a purple muscle shirt along with two leather bracelets on each wrist.

* * *

Seth - The Psychopath

* * *

"Ay Chris my man!" Seth said.

"'Sup!" Chris yelled back.

Seth waved at him and kept walking past Chris and joined the other twentyone contestants.

"Alright, twenty-three...Zaheen!" He shouted as an Indian girl started walking towards him.

She was wearing a white long sleeved button up shirt with sleeves pulled up to her elbows, with a black button vest overtop if it. She had on blue skinny jeans with black dress shoes and a black fedora with an Ace playing card on the side of it. She was slim, with a lean built body and had a tanned skin tone, she had black hair which was styled into a medum length pixie cut, with dull green eyes. She also was about five foot seven.

* * *

Zaheen - The Street Performer

* * *

"Whatch as I make this tennis ball...disappear!" Zaheen said, but Chris dismissed her quickly saying, "Yeah yeah, get over there, we don't have much time left!" Then he proceeded to introduce the last contestant.

"And for our final introduction, a lowlife who shouldnt even be here, Kevin!" A male started walking towards him, slightly slumped over.

He was wearing slightly ripped blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and gray runners. He was carrying a bag which contained an unknown substance. He had yellow teeth, short messy hair, and green eyes. He seemed to be about five foot seven and he was built skinny but kind of muscular.

* * *

Kevin - The Stoner

* * *

"Yo Chris, my man...what's up man...?" Kevin muttered.

* * *

Confessional: Zaheen

"Kevin ain't stayin' around too long, ay." She said.

* * *

Confessional: Aaron

"THAT GUY'S GOT WEED! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, AND THEY LET HIM HERE WITH IT?" Aaron exclaimed unhappily. "I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS! IT'S SO UNBEARABLE!" He ran out of the confessional angrily.

* * *

Confessional: Deanna

"My investigation has proven successful, Kevin will be taken into custody for possession of weed, and so will Ricky and Drew, seeing as they know each other and are linked to a certain alcohol problem...hmm...I will further my investigation later..." Deanna left the confessional.

* * *

Confessional: Alice, Brooklyn, Callum, Dale, Arnold, Gabriel, Verity, CJ, Nikki, Chef and Celina

The camera split them all up into tiny screens as they all say the same thing,

"HE'S GOT WEED?" They all leave the confessional shaking their heads or facepalming.

* * *

Confessional: Sofia

"Ah no. That guys going to be booted first, unless by some miracle his team wins the first challenge. Ha! Like that's possible, he'll vay them down!" She leaves the confessional laughing. "Silly men."

* * *

Chris looked at the contestants. "Alright, the cabins are over there," He pointed to the campsite to the left of the dock. "Girls get one cabin, boys the other, you know the drill!" Chris turned and looked at the mess hall. "Unpack your stuff and meet me there," he said, pointing at it. "In ten minutes, move, move, move, people!" He shouted as all the campers ran to their cabins.

Chris turned to the camera, which was now focused on him. "Who will be eliminated? Who will start drama? ...And WHO ATE MY SANDWICH?" Chris asked and shouted at the camera.

* * *

"I did. Sorry, Chris." Chuck said weakly from the boat.

"CHUCK!" Chris yelled. "COME HERE."

Chuck ran up to him, and replied, "Yes, Chris?"

Chris got right up into his face. "I hope you know that you AREN'T going to survive your first safety check." Chris said intimidatingly.

"Uh...Chris..." A camera guy said.

"WHAT?" Chris yelled, annoyed.

"We're still rolling!" The camera guy replied.

Chris paled. "TURN IT OFF!" He whined.

"Uh...okay!" The camera guy said.

-Static-

-Black Screen-

 **A/N: And that's the first chapter! Sorry it's long and probably horrible! I rushed this today (I was only half way done and I wanted to get it done today, which is why the last 5-6 introductions seem rushed.)**

 **Anyways, I have a few questions!**

 **1: How was the chapter? Good, Bad, or neither?**

 **2: Did I get your characters the way you wanted? Or did I not? (If so, how so?)**

 **3: Who do you think will hook up later in the story?**

 **4: Who do you think will be the first boot?**

 **Ex:**

 **1: Neither**

 **2: Spot on!**

 **3: Nikki x Drew**

 **4: Landence**

 **(Of course, 3 & 4 are not factual, as they have already been determined by me and I know what'll happen. I just want your thoughts!)**

 **(Also - JTCG: Celina was hyper because I felt it'd be a neat way to introduce her, she won't stay like this unless you're fine with it!)**

 **Good night!**

 **-CreeperGav**


	3. Ep 2: The Renewal Of An Era! Pt 2

**"Hello!" A voice shouted at the camera. It turned to reveal Chris McLean. "Welcome back to Total Drama Kywahq Island, where last time we introduced our twenty-four campers that will be staying here for the next ten weeks!"**

 **Chris turned and faced the cabins.**

 **"That over there is where they are staying," Chris said, pointing.**

 **"...And that over there is where they will be eliminated!" Chris shouted, pointing to the campfire pit, which was surrounded by logs to sit on.**

 **"Who will lose? Who will start all of our drama? And who will be tired? Find out all that and less on this episode of...Total...Drama...KYWAHQ ISLAND!"**

 **Chris raised his arms up in the air as if it were season one.**

-Theme Song: I wanna Be Famous (2007)-

"Ugh." Sophie exclaimed, sitting down on the top bunk. She started to take out her clothes and belongings when she was suddenly pushed off of the bunkbed.

"Sorry, sis!" Bella said to her.

"Why'd you do that, Bella?" Sophie ask.

"Well, as you know, I can't sleep on the bottom!" Bella told her matter-of-factly.

"Why is that? We've never had this problem before!" Sophie yelled at her.

"Erm...haha?" Bella tried to laugh it off, but failed horribly.

- _Meanwhile, in the boys cabin-_

"GET OFF, DUDE!" Callum shouted, to which the camera zoomed out to show Drew and Ricky sitting atop of him.

"No way! These bunks are ours! If you can't accept that, then you're gonna be under here for a while!" Drew told him. Ricky laughed.

"Guys, leave him alone.." Arnold told them.

"Yeah, okay dweeb!" Ricky said. Bad call. Arnold ran up to Ricky, picked him up and carried him outside.

"Ow! Oof! Stop it, stop it! Gosh, Drew...help me! Gah!" Ricky's cries for help were heard all throughout camp and none of the guys wished to intervene.

Drew got off of Callum the moment Arnold walked in. Ricky was laying outside, knocked out.

"Don't you EVER do that again." Arnold told Drew. "Or else."

"Noted." Was all Drew said, before going and finding another bunk for him and Ricky.

* * *

Confessional: Drew

"I hate Arnold, and I can tell Ricky does too!" Drew looked at the camera, smirking. "But if we're on the same team...maybe I can just uh, throw the challenge?" Drew said, and he chuckled. "Bye-bye, Arnold." Drew snapped a twig in half.

* * *

"Yo man..." Kevin said, he looked more stoned than ever.

"What?" Gabriel spun around.

"May I, uh, bunk with you man?" Kevin asked him.

"No." Gabriel replied, to which Kevin turned around and walked away.

"Whatevs." Kevin sighed. He approached Derek. "May I bunk with you?"

"Sure. Only because nobody else will let you." Derek replied, smiling.

"Thanks man." Kevin sighed, setting his stuff up on the top bunk. "I'll take tops."

- _Ricky, outside the girls cabin-_

Ricky was laying outside the girls cabin, which was right next to the dudes.

"Man, all the chicks are in there." He said, sighing.

* * *

Confessional: Sofia

"I vwanted to say this: I hate almost everyone here." She said, blowing a piece of hair out of her face. "Ugh." She left the confessional.

* * *

A bunch of racket could be heard from the girls cabin.

"This is MY bunk!" Kirsten yelled.

"No, it's mine!" Deanna yelled back.

"Shut up, Celina!" They all yelled at Celina, who was assumed to be yelling again.

"I wanna yell!" Bella shouted, to which the girls all told her to shut up. Alice, Nikki, Sophie, Bella, Celina, and Sofia all left the cabin.

"What's up?" Ricky asked.

"Get away, you creep!" Sophie told him, as he was sitting outside there cabin.

"Yeah, I agree." Bella and Alice said. Nikki sat there quietly.

"It's too chaotic in there." Sofia told Ricky. Ricky nodded.

"Not much better in the dudes cabin, well, except there's no yelling." Ricky replied.

* * *

Confessional: Alice

"Ricky seems cool, well, then again he's with Drew, so probably not a good idea." She scratched her head. "At least I have my family watching my back!" She smiled, and left the confessional.

* * *

"Five minutes left, everybody! Hurry it up, go, go, go!" Chris shouted over the loudspeaker in the middle of the campground.

Everybody sprinted to the mess hall.

The door burst open, and Celina, Nikki, Drew, Arnold, Alice, and CJ entered. Followed by Gabriel, Ricky, Derek, Brooklyn, Kirsten, Sophie, Dale, and Bella. A few minutes later Sofia, Michael, and Kevin entered.

"Why'd you take so long?" Chris asked Sofia.

"It vas like, thirty second walk, Chris!" Sofia yelled at him.

"Whatever." Chris replied.

"Anyways, this is where we will meet before every challenge," Chris told the campers. "And you will be served three meals a day, full of your every day nutritous neccessities." Chris said as Chef Hatchet put a bowl of white paste down in front of each of the campers.

"Eat up." Chef chuckled.

* * *

Confessional: Nikki

"He...he expects us to eat that?" Nikki shouted, surprised. "I thought that it was staged and after each episode campers were fed real food!" Nikki scratched her chin. "Then again, Chris _is_ mean."

* * *

Confessional: Chris McLean

"We look out for the well-being and nutritional needs of all our campers. That said, no animals were harmed in the production of this show." Chris smiled evilly.

* * *

"Alright!" Chris said as the campers all pushed aside their meals. "Time for your first challenge! Follow me!"

The campers followed Chris, as he led them to a path. "This path leads to the other side of the island, now, for your challenge, I want you to run along it. First three to the other side win immunity, _and_ become team captains! That's right, the first three will pick their teams!" Chris smiled, and shouted, "GO!" while blowing a blowhorn, causing the campers to sprint down the path.

-A few hours later-

 _"And Brooklyn takes the lead!"_ Chris shouts over the loudspeaker. The camera switches to show five campers walking, Dale, Callum, Michael, Bella, and Kevin.

"I wasn't going to win anyways." Callum said, patting himself on the stomach. "This is what bein' a gamer does to ya."

"Yeah." Dale said.

"I just don't like running, it hurts my legs." Bella told them.

"Yeah, man. I'm just lazy, man." Kevin said, talking to no-one in particular.

"I just hate this." Michael said, before stopping to think. "...And all of you." He told them, smirking.

"Shut up, Mike." Callum said.

"Michael." Michael corrected him.

"Yeah, whatever." Callum replied.

 _"And Nikki gains third place! Let's move it, people!"_ Chris shouted on the loudspeaker.

- _The leaders, near the end of the path-_

Brooklyn, Nikki, Drew, Seth, and Celina could be seen running down the path, they were the top five.

"I-hah- I- Ahhh!" Celina started to talk, but tripped and fell over a rock.

"Let me help you!" Lance said as he appeared on screen. He helped her up.

"Thanks!" Celina told him as Sofia, Derek, and CJ passed them.

Confessional: Lance

"Yes! Getting in good with the ladies!" He said, smiling.

The camera transitioned back over to the three leaders, Brooklyn, Nikki, and now Seth.

They neared the end of the path, where Chris was standing, and as they got closer, Seth sped up.

"Outta the way!" He shouted as he pushed Nikki and Brooklyn out of the way, pushing Brooklyn to the ground, but Nikki forward into victory. Nikki landed on the finish line at the same time Seth crossed it.

 _"Nikki takes first, Seth takes second!"_ Chris shouted. The three contenders for third, Drew, Sofia, and now Arnold entered the shot.

As they neared the finish, Drew grabbed Arnold and Sofia's arms, and slingshotted himself forwards and into third place.

* * *

Confessional: Sofia

"I HATE THAT GUY!" Sofia yelled. "RAAAAAH!" She continued yelling, as she smash a hole in the wall. "Oops." She said, sliding out of the confessional, whistling.

* * *

Confessional: Arnold

"Drew is such a terrible person, I mean, he cheated!" Arnold told the viewers. He looked over at the wall. "When'd that hole get there?" He asked, confused.

* * *

Confessional: Sofia

"I can fix this." Sofia said, putting tape over the hole. "Better!" She smiled, and left.

* * *

 _"Drew takes third!"_ Chris shouted.

- _Later-_

Confessional: Michael

"Meh." He said. "I bet if there's an elimination, I'm going home tonight." He sighed. "Guess I should start packing my bags."

Michael, Bella, and Callum were the last ones to arrive at the end.

"What took ya so long?" Chris asked, annoyed as usual.

"We walked." Callum replied.

"Ugh, waste of my time." Chris said. "Anyways...Now it's time for our team captains, Drew, Nikki, and Seth to pick their team members!" He shouted happily.

"This will be the order, Seth, Nikki, then Drew." Chris stated.

"I'm last, why?" Drew fumed.

"Tut-tut-tut, Shut it!" Chris yelled, making Drew even more angry. Finally Drew just accepted it and crossed his arms.

"Hm...first pick, eh?" Seth said, looking at the others. "Celina!" Celina clapped with joy and stood next to Seth.

"M-my turn?" Nikki asked, Chris nodded. "A-alright...Sofia!" She told him, and Sofia joined her.

* * *

Confessional: Sofia

"Nikki seems like a nice girl," She looked aroound. "Definitely not a mean one, no not by any means." She got up and left.

* * *

"Alright, Hm..." Drew said, tapping his Chin. "I think I'll take...Ricky!" Drew said, much to everyone's surprise.

"But there's much better players!" Kirsten protested.

"Yeah!" Callum said in agreement.

"Shut up!" Drew told them.

"Your turn, Seth." Chris said.

"Hm...alright, Lance!" He shouted, and Lance stood next to Celina, blushing as he did.

"My turn...hm..." Nikki said. "I think I'll take Michael!" She said as Michael stood next to them.

"Kevin!" Drew said. Surprising everyone again.

"WHAT?" Kirsten yelled, annoyed.

* * *

Confessional: Kevin

"Woah man, he picked me?" Kevin said happily, but surprised.

* * *

"I'll take...Gabriel!" Seth said. Gabriel joined Seth, Celina, and Lance.

"I want..." Nikki trailed off. "Alice!"

Alice joined Nikki, Sofia, and Michael.

"I'll take Kirsten, just to make her shut up." Drew said.

Kirsten joined Drew, Ricky, and Kevin.

"I want...Bella!" Seth said.

"Sophie!" Nikki yelled.

"Arnold." Drew stated.

* * *

Confessional: Drew

"Gotta pick the ones you wanna take down." Drew said. "Good thing I'll have a majority." He smirked.

* * *

"Derek!" Seth chose.

"Brooklyn." Nikki picked.

"I would like to take...Dale!" Drew said, surprising everyone again.

"Hm...Aaron!" Seth decided.

"This is a hard choice..." Nikki stated. "But I'll take CJ!" Nikki shouted, CJ joined her team.

"Hmph, Veronica." Drew said.

"I'll take Deanna." Seth repied.

"Um...Zaheen?" Nikki said.

"And Finally, Callum." Drew smirked.

"Alright!" Chris shouted, once the teams were chosen. "Seth, Celina, Lance, Gabriel, Bella, Derek, Aaron, Deanna...you guys will be known as...The Laughing Limes!" Chris threw them a lime colored banner with a flloating, laughing apple on it.

"Um, Chris?" Lance asked.

"Yeah?" Chris responded.

"If we're the...Laughing Limes...then why does our banner have an Apple on it?" He asked.

"Because." Chris replied.

"But...it doesn't make any sense." Celina added.

"Alright, fine!" Chris shouted, annoyed. "Since you can't be appreciative, you'll now be known as the Green Gamers!" Chris shouted, tossing them a new banner.

They unraveled the green banner, which had a video game controller being held in two hands.

"That's better...I guess?" Lance said.

"Good." Chris told him. "Alright, Nikki, you guys will be known as...The Scolding Skeletons!" He shouted, tossing them a black banner.

"Eep!" Nikki screeched. "I don't wanna be a skeleton!" She said.

"With how skinny she is, she might as well be one!" Lance told Seth, who didn;t laugh. "Ha!"

"Don't make fun of chicks, dude." Seth told him.

"Oh, right. Oops." Lance said.

The Skeletons unraveled their banner, which contained a soaking wet skeleton, with water being poured onto it. Notably, the water had steam coming off it, giving it the impression that it was boiling hot.

"Cool." CJ said.

"Yeah." Sofia added.

* * *

Confessional: Nikki

"I don't like my team name!" She looked rather scared. "I'm also afraid of Skeletons! Eep!" She yelped, running out of the confessional.

* * *

"And finally, Drew you guys will be known as The Orca Oranges!" Chris shouted, tossiing them an orange banner. They unraveled it to reveal a giant orange.

"Yeah. Real creative, Chris." Drew sighed. Lance laughed at them. "That's the lamest name ever!"

"Hey!" Drew shouted at him. "Remember, we sleep in the same cabin." Drew smirked.

"Oh, right. Ha...ha..." Lance shut himself up.

"Alright! Teams are set." Chris said, turning to Drew. "And for coming in third...your team is voting someone out!" Chris grinned at the delinquent.

"That ain't fair!" Kirsten protested.

"Tut-tut-tut." Chris said. "Shut it! I make the rules!"

-Later, at the mess hall, The Orca Oranges-

"Who should go, guys?" Arnold asked the team. "Kevin?"

"Nah man, not yet! I just got here!" Kevin protested. "I ain't even done with my weed!"

Arnold facepalmed.

Drew pulled Kevin, Ricky, and Kirsten aside.

"Listen." He whispered, looking up to make sure the rest of the team was distracted. "I wanna take you guys to the final 4."

"Really, man?" Kevin said loudly. This drew the attention of Callum.

Drew quickly said, "We can't vote off Callum, what're you thinking?" Loud enough so Callum could here him. Callum turned around, satisfied.

"So here's the plan, if you vote with me, I'll protect you." Drew said. "Our first target, Dale. He seems to follow Arnold around all day, after that Callum. Then...Veronica. After that, we're golden for Arnold." He told the four.

"Sounds good." Ricky and Kirsten agreed. Kevin was on the fence.

"I dunno, man..." He told Drew. Drew stared him down. "If you don't accept, you'll go home first." Drew said, menacingly.

"I'm in." Kevin told him.

"Good." Drew replied.

- _Later, at the elimination ceremony.-_

The eight members of The Orca Oranges were seated around the campfire.

"Campers, now is the time to vote for somebody. If you receive the most votes, you will be eliminated. I'll call you up when it's your turn to vote. If you do get eliminated, you may NOT return, by any means." Chris told them. "Alright, first up, Drew."

Drew walked into the tiny hut, picked up the pen and wrote down a name. "Bye-bye." He smirked, putting the slip into a metal bucket.

"Dale, you're up!" Chris said.

Dale walked up to the voting booth, and wrote a name down without saying a word.

"Arnold! Time to vote!"

Arnold ran up and wrote a name down. "This is what you get, you bully!" He said.

"Veronica, you're turn."

Verity hopped up. "It's VERITY!" she said, walking up to the voting booth. "Hmm..." She wondered. "Ah! Goodbye!" She smiled as she went to go sit down.

"Kevin, you're up!"

Kevin stumbled to the voting booth and wrote a name down, but fell asleep before he finished. "Ah!" He woke up. "Oh yeah, man!" He finished writing and left the booth.

"Kirsten." Chris said.

"See ya later, loser!" Kirsten said as she wrote the name down and put it into the bucket.

"And finally, Ricky." Chris called him up.

"About time!" Ricky said as he got up. He walked over and wrote a name down, before putting it into the bucket.

Confessional: Drew

"They all are working for me, not with me, and it's Gr-reat!" Drew smiled, laughing.

"Alright, if I call your name, come up here and stand next to me." Chris said.

"Drew, you're safe."

"Heck yeah!" Drew said.

"Arnold, you get to stay."

"Phew." Arnold let out a sigh of relief.

"Ricky."

Ricky walked up to join the others.

"Kirsten."

Kirsten also joined them.

"Dale, Kevin, Callum, and Veronica...one of you will go home tonight."

Kevin looked fine.

Dale looked worried.

Callum was smirking.

Veronica blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"Callum, you are staying."

Callum stood up and joined the others.

"Three of you are left...Kevin! You're safe."

Arnold and Dale looked shocked as Kevin walked up to join the others who were safe.

"Dale...Veronica...one of you is safe..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

A look of worry came over Dale and Veronica's faces

...

...

...

...

"Dale. You've been eliminated, sorry." Chris smiled at the camera. "Veronica, you get to stay!"

"F-fine!" Dale shouted. "I guess I didn't need to be here! Hmph!" He walked away and got onto the boat of losers.

"Dale, no-o-o!" Arnold shouted. A look of anger came over his face, and he turned to Drew. "YOU!" Arnold ran up.

* * *

Final Confessional: Dale

"I-i didn't think I-i'd last long. B-but I guess I w-was right. Bye, Total Drama Kywahq Island!" Dale waved at the camera, smiling as he left.

* * *

Confessional: Arnold

"That Drew, I'm comin' for ya!" Arnold shouted angrily. "You just messed with a family you shouldn't mess with! RAAAH!" Arnold left the confessional, slamming the door.

* * *

Confessional: Drew

"Ha! See the look on his face! Priceless." Drew smiled evilly. "One down, twenty-two to go. That million is mine! Haha!" He started laughing.

* * *

Chris looked at the camera as the campers returned to their cabins.

"Well it looks like Dale was eliminated first, and Arnold is steaming mad!" Chris smiled. "Who will go next time? Who will be immune? Will Drew continue to run his team with an iron first, or will he get overthrown by Arnold?" Chris asked.

"Find out next time on Total...Drama...Kywahq Island!"

* * *

Votes:

Drew Voted for...Dale!

Veronica Voted for...Arnold!

Callum Voted for...Kevin!

Arnold Voted for...Veronica!

Ricky Voted for...Dale!

Kirsten Voted for...Dale!

Dale Voted for...Veronica!

Kevin Voted for...Callum!

(24th: Dale "The Autistic Outcast")

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! It's already out! I had nothing to do today so I started writing this, I've been writing since 6:30 this morning, and it's currently 10:30... :D**

 **Anyways:**

 **(Fang: Sorry I eliminated Dale so early, I had no idea what to do with him :/)**

 **Questions!:**

 **1: Was this chapter better or worse than the last one? (Yes, no, or maybe?) And How so?**

 **2: Did you expect Dale to go so early?**

 **3: Who do you think will be eliminated next?**

 **4: Did you enjoy this chapter? And Why?**

* * *

 **Finalized Teams:**

 **The Green Gamers:** (Seth)

Celina

Lance

Gabriel

Bella

Derek

Aaron

Deanna

 **The Scolding Skeletons:** (Nikki)

Sofia

Michael

Alice

Sophie

Brooklyn

CJ

Zaheen

 **The Orca Oranges:** (Drew)

Ricky

Kevin

Kirsten

Arnold

Dale (Eliminated!)

Veronica

Callum


	4. Ep 3: Bungea-fun!

"Hey!" Chris yelled to the camera. "Welcome back, didn't think you'd stay!"

"Anywho, last time we saw Dale get eliminated and a surprise alliance of Drew, Ricky, Kirsten, and Kevin!" Chris smiled, walking along the dock.

"Arnold was furios and Drew laughed. So, who will be eliminated? Will I take a bath? When will my Thanksgiving Dinner get here?" Chris smiled as a truck rolled up out of the lake, driven by a dolphin. "Oh, there it is!"

"Anyways! Find out all that and more on this episode of Total...Drama...Kywahq Island!" Chris shouted, and he smirked.

 **-** _Theme song, I wanna be famous (2007)-_

* * *

"Good morning, campers!" Chris shouted over the loudspeaker, waking up everybody.

"Ugh! Can't this guy let us rest?" Sophie said miserably. It was Six-Thirty in the morning.

"I know, right?" Bella said. "I cannot believe this."

"Everyone report to the mess hall in ten, now go!" Chris told the campers on the loudspeaker.

"Ugh." Callum groaned. "I hate this! It's messing with my body clock!"

* * *

Confessional: Sofia

"I hate this freaking man!" Sofia said. She suddenly glanced back at the camera. "I meant show, yeah, show...heh..." She scratched the back of her neck. "Bye!" She ran out of the confessional.

* * *

Confessional: Chris McLean

"Erm, I'm going to let that little comment pass..." Chris looked annoyed. "Hm..." He scratched his chin.

* * *

Confessional: Sophie

"When can I just, uh, y'know, SLEEP?" She looked at the camera. "I wish this guy would at least make wake up at like, nine." She got up and left.

* * *

- _Mess Hall, Everybody-_

"Alright, campers!" Chris said, standing at a podium in the mess hall. "Who's ready for your next challenge?" He asked.

"I am! Bring it on!" Drew told him, he was then slapped in the back of the head by Kirsten.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"I dunno." He replied. "I wanna win?" He smirked.

* * *

Confessional: Drew

"Kirsten is going to get on my nerves...and I'll cut her if needed." He scratched his chin. "Come to think of it, who in the hell names their kid Kirsten? Why not, Kristen, or Christina?" He shrugged. "Hilbilly's." He left the confessional.

* * *

Confessional: Kirsten

"Drew is going to have to get in line, or else." She smiled evilly.

* * *

The campers lined up at the counter where Chef was serving food, well, if you count pancakes covered with toenails and hair on them to be food.

"Ugh, this isn't even food!" Bella exclaimed as she sat down.

"You said it, man." Kevin told her. "I mean, man, you're not wrong. IT isn't food..." He trailed off.

* * *

Confessional: Chef

"Slave over a hot stove cooking for twenty-four ungrateful teenagers! Why'd I even come back?" Chef said. He scratched his chin in thought. "Hmm...wait a second! Chris! Where's my money?" He asked angrily as he bolted out of the confessional.

* * *

Confessional: Chris

"I dunno." He shrugged. "Maybe if you'd actually do something, we'd have your money, Che- Wha-? Ahh!" Chris was cut off as Chef came into the confessional, picked him up and walked out.

* * *

"Hey, does this have any nuts in it?" Gabriel asked Chef. "Cause I'm alergic to peanuts, wallnuts, acorns, an-"

"I dunno," Chef started, cutting him off. "EAT IT AND FIND OUT!" Chef yelled, as Gabriel ran away.

Lance sat down next to Celina and Seth. "Hey guys." He said. Seth moved away.

"Hey, Lance." Celina smiled.

"Oh, you've finally calmed down?" He asked.

"Yeah, the coffee wore off." She replied, chuckling. "Maybe if I hadn't had so much of it yesterday, I wouldn't be hated by half the others." Her smile faded.

"Nah, nobody hates you, it's just you were REALLY loud at the introduction." Lance smiled. "No biggie. I don't think anyone hates you." He said.

* * *

Confessional: Lance

"Score!" He shouted and smiled. "Just gotta keep the Lance train a going!"

* * *

Confessional: Celina

"Lance is really nice. Maybe me and him can be friends! Yay!" She smiled and clapped her hands together. "Or...more?" She trailed off thoughtfully. She suddenly looked at the camera. "Like allies! Not in the other way! I know what you're thinking!" She ran out of the confessional.

* * *

"Now watch as I make these pancakes...disappear!" Zaheen said, walking over to CJ. She grabbed CJ's plate and threw it up in the air.

"My food!" CJ said angrily.

Zaheen threw a small stick at the plate, and the plate seemingly stopped in midair, rotated, and floated to the ground. There were no pancakes. They seemingly...disappeared.

"Woah! How'd you do that?" Alice asked, surprised.

"Just a little trick I taught myself." Zaheen smiled.

"Well, next time could you do it to, I dunno, SOMEONE ELSES FOOD?" CJ shouted at Zaheen, who smiled even larger.

"Don't worry, I can make them reappear." She said.

"Sure thing. Liar." CJ told her.

"Okay, you asked for it!" Zaheen said. She rolled up her sleeve, jumped up onto the table and grabbed CJ's plate. She threw it up into the air, and it almost hit the ceiling, she caught the plate as it came down, and there were three pancakes stacked on it.

"Wha-? How did you? Ugh!" CJ couldn't figure it out.

"Magic!" Zaheen said.

* * *

Confessional: Zaheen

"Too easy! Ha! I completely fooled them! See, I had a compartment in the ceiling, which I built overnight, and the stick? It had a string on it, which was small enough so that you could barely see it. I attached that to the sleeve of my shirt, and wellah! The whole thing was being controlled by my arm movements. Didn't even need any helpers." She smiled and left the confessional.

* * *

Confessional: CJ

"I can't stand Zaheen. She tricked me! Ugh!" She got up and left.

* * *

"Alright, campers!" Chris shouted. "Time for your second challenge!" He smiled.

* * *

Confessional: Sofia

"Oh great, vhat torture has he concocted for us now?" She looked at the camera, annoyed.

* * *

"Meet me up at the top of the mountain in thirty minutes!" He said, as he took the campers out of the Mess Hall and showed them the mountain, which was 600 feet tall.

"Happy climbing!" He yelled as he hopped into his helicopter.

"Ugh!" A mix of groans and moans coould be heard from all of the campers.

- _The Bottom of the mountain, The Scolding Skeletons-_

"Gah!" Alice yelped as she tripped on a rock. "Oww..."

"Suck it up!" Sophie yelled at her. "We gotta keep going!"

"Harsh." Brooklyn told Sophie as she helped her sister get up.

"Sorry." Sophie said.

"Guys." CJ said.

"What?" The rest of the team asked, excluding Michael.

"We haven't even started yet."

"What!" Brooklyn yelled, throwing her arms up in the air, causing Alice to fall. "Oops. Sorry, Alice!"

"It's fine." Alice said as she got up.

"Let's go!" CJ shouted as the team started to run up the mountain side.

"Yeah!" Brooklyn shouted as they started.

* * *

Confessional: Brooklyn

"We are going to get first place, and keep it!" She shouted with determination. "Yeah!" She smiled.

* * *

Confessional: Nikki

"I used to run on the Cross Country team for my school, running challenges are what I can do!" She smiled happily. "I...uh..." She scratched her head. "I dunno what I'm supposed to say right now." She got up and left.

* * *

Confessional: Michael

"On a team full of girls?" He looked down. "Yay." He said unconvincingly. "Just what I wanted." He frowned.

* * *

- _Mountain Side: The Green Gamers-_

"Wah! Oof!" Celina yelped as she tripped.

"Guys, wait!" Lance yelled as he went back to help Celina.

"Hold up, she's down!" Seth yelled.

* * *

Confessional: Seth

"Y'see, I care. Not. Just gotta lure in some allies and I'm golden for victory!"

* * *

The team stopped.

"Owww, my ankle!" Celina said, clearly in pain.

"It'll be okay." Lance said. "Trust me."

"O-okay." Celina said, blushing and smiling at the same time.

The Orca Oranges stopped at the scene.

"Ha! Losers!" Drew laughed.

"Yeah, what he said, man!" Kevin laughed along with Kirsten and Ricky.

"Shut up, guys!" Arnold said. "She could be seriously hurt!"

"Be quiet, it's four of us and one of you." Drew told Arnold.

"Make that two!" Callum said.

"Shut up, gamer nerd." Ricky told him.

"Uhm, guys?" Veronica said.

"You be quiet, you underage drunk!" Callum yelled.

"No, you shut up!"

Ricky punched Callum in the face.

"Guys?" Veronica said again, slightly annoyed.

Callum got up as Arnold threw Kevin and Ricky to the ground.

"What'd I do, man?" Kevin asked.

"You're an accomplice." Arnold said.

"GUYS?" Veronica said, louder but not loud enough, and extremely annoyed.

"Oh, okay man. Keep doin' what you're doing." Kevin said.

Drew tackled Arnold, and with the help of Kirsten, pinned him down.

Kevin and Ricky grabbed Callum and Ricky started to beat him up.

"GUYS!" Veronica yelled. Everyone looked at her and yelled back, "WHAT?"

"WE'RE GONNA BE LAST NOW!" Everyone looked back at where The Green Gamers were, and they were gone, then down the mountain to where the Scolding Skeletons were, and they were gone too.

"I didn't know we were racing?" Callum asked.

"I don't care, let's move!" Drew said as the team got up and ran to the top of the mountain.

-Top of the mountain, ten minutes later-

The Orca Oranges were the last ones to reach the top of the mountain.

Chris looked at them, and smiled. "Great TV viewing, guys!" He told the Orca Oranges.

"Thanks." Drew said, out of breath.

"Alright, for your second challenge, you'll need to attach yourselves to these bungee cords..." Chris motioned to twenty-four bungee cords. "And go bungee jumping. But be careful, some of them may or may not snap." He smiled. "Anyways, you guys will be going one at a time, one team at a time. For each of you that successfully jump, meaning your cord doesn't snap, your team get's a point. The team with the most point wins? Got it? Go!" He smiled evilly and stood off to the side.

"So..." Callum started, looking over the edge. "Who want's to go first?"

Everyone remained silent.

"Oh, alright, we'll do it first!" CJ volunteered her team.

"CJ!" Her team yelled.

* * *

Confessional: CJ

"My logic is that if we go first, we have the best chance of picking cords that won't snap!" She got up and left.

* * *

"C'mon! You chickens, I'll go first!" CJ told them. She walked up to the cords.

"Hmm..." She looked at them. "I'll take this one." She grabbed a cord, which had the number eleven on it.

"Wish me luck!" She shouted, smiling. She leaped over the edge.

"Woo-hoo!" She shouted as she neared the water. A _boing!_ could be heard as the cord came back up, holding CJ. CJ landed at the edge of the cliff, smiling.

"That was a blast!" She said. "Who's next?"

 _"That's one point for the Skeletons!"_ Chris said, taking the score.

"I'll go. Only if it'll kill me." Michael said, walking up and taking a cord that was labeled with the number thirteen.

"Bye." Michael muttered as he jumped off the cliff with his eyes closed. A few seconds later he was standing on the cliff again.

 _"Two points!"_ Chris yelled.

"Damn it." Michael said, slumping over and walking back to his team.

"My turn!" Alice exclaimed, as she quickly picked up a cord and attached it to herself. The cord was number twenty-four. "See you in a few seconds!" She yelled as she hopped off the cliff.

There was a loud _SNAP!_ as the cord snapped, letting Alice plunge into the lake. She resurfaced a few moments later. "Damn you Chris!"

* * *

Confessional: Chris

"What did _I_ do?" He shrugged, smiling.

* * *

Brooklyn chose cord number three as she went down, and her cord snapped as well. Sophie and Zaheen went after, choosing cords five and one, making them both plunged into the water.

"Looks like it's my turn." Sofia said as she walked up. "Hmm..." She grabbed a cord labeled seven, and jumped, a few moments later and she was back on the cliff.

 _"Three points! Nikki, you're up."_ Chris said as Nikki inched closer to the cords.

"God help me." She said as she chose the cord labeled sixteen. "AAAAAAH!" She screamed as she jumped off the edge. She was still screaming until she was interuppted by Chris.

 _"Four points!"_ He yelled.

(Cords taken - 1, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 16, 24)

 _"Alright, Gamers! Yor turn!"_ Chris shouted.

Seth walked up. "I'll take number four." He muttered, grabbing the fourth cord.

"Cowabunga!" He yelled, hooting as he fell and finally plunged into the water.

 _"Skeletons, four! Gamers, zip!"_ Chris shouted.

* * *

Confessional: Seth

"Man, that was awesome!" He smiled, laughing. "Woo-hoo!"

* * *

"My turn!" Lance said as he ran to the cliff. "Oof! Aaaah!" He screamed as he fell off the cliff, without a cord.

A huge splash was made as he landed. He resurfaced and asked, "Do I go again?"

Chris shouted down. "No!"

He hung his head down and swam to shore.

"Okay...I'm up." Aaron said. He walked up to the cords. "I'll take this one...or...that one? I can't make up my mind!" He scratched his head.

"Ugh!" Deanna groaned as she waited. "Just pick one!"

"Yeah man, shouldn't be that hard." Gabriel joined in.

"FINE!" Aaron yelled, grabbing a cord numbered two. "Grrraaaaah!" He yelled as he fell. Moments later and he was back on the cliff.

 _"One point - Gamers!"_ Chris yelled.

"Finally!" Deanna said, walking up and grabbing cord seventeen. "Aaaaaah!" She screamed, plunging into the water.

"Whelp, I'm up." Celina said, picking cord number twenty. She landed safely back on the cliff.

 _"Two points!"_ Chris yelled.

Derek, Gabriel, and Bella followed, picking numbers eight, nine, and twelve. All of them landed in the water.

(Chosen cords - 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 11, 12, 13, 16, 17, 20, 24)

 _"Oranges, how will you capitalize?"_ Chris asked.

Kirsten walked up. "I got this one." She said as she grabbed the tenth cord. She jumped off the cliff and landed in the water. "UGH!" She groaned as she swam to shore.

"Sweet." Callum said. "Numero eighteeneiro." He said as he grabbed cord number eighteen. "AAAAAAAAH!" He screamed, but he came back up and landed on the cliff.

 _"One point!"_ Chris shouted.

"Me." Drew said. "This one is MINE." He said as he grabbed a cord labeled twenty-two. He jumped off without making a sound and landed on the cliff. "Easy." He smirked.

 _"Two points!"_ Chris shouted, smiling.

"I want twenty-one!" Kevin said, pushing past his teammates and grabbing the cord. "Woo-hoo!" He yelled as he jumped off and landed back on the cliff. "Gnarly, man." He said to Chris as he unattached himself from the cord.

 _"Three points!"_ Chris shouted.

"ME!" Verity yelled, as she grabbed a cord numbered nineteen. She jumped off and landed in the water.

Ricky chose cord number twenty-three and landed safely on the cliff once he was done, giving the Oranges their fourth point.

 _"It's up to you Arnold, get your team first place by successfully completing the jump, or get them second by falling in the water."_ Chris said. _"No pressure."_

* * *

Confessional: Chris

"There was a LOT of pressure." He chuckled.

* * *

Confessional: Arnold

"They were relying on me. I had to choose the cord." Arnold said.

* * *

"I take cord number fourteen!" Arnold said as he attached himself and jumped. "Woo-hoo!" He yelled, with his eyes closed. Moments later and he was standing on the cliff again.

"Sweet!" Callum said happily. "We won!"

"Heck yeah!" Arnold cheered, raising a fist in the air. "What a rush!"

 _"Yep!"_ Chris said, walking over to a stand with a tarp over it. He pulled the tarp off of it. _"Oranges, for winning first place you get these!"_ He said, handing them a microwave and some microwavable foods including popcorn, pizza, hot pockets, and pasta.

 _"There's outlets in your new team cabin right over there."_ Chris told the Oranges, pointing to the campground where the former boys and girls cabins were replaced by three new cabins. The Oranges got the cabin in the middle of them.

"Sweet!" They cheered. "No more of Chef's disgusting food for a week!" They left the other two teams and went to their new team cabin.

 _"Alright. Skeletons, for getting second place, you get this!"_ Chris said, tossing them a small space heater. _"It gets real cold at night, and you only have thin blankets. So you get a space heater!"_ He smiled as he received a mixture of groans and cheers.

The Skeletons went to their cabin, which was to the right of the Oranges.

 _"And for you, Gamers...you get to meet me by the campfire pit, because you'll be losing a team member tonight."_ Chris smiled.

* * *

Confessional: Arnold

"I can't believe we won!" He smiled. "And even though it's microwave pizza, it beats Chef's disgusting slop by a mile!"

* * *

Confessional: Callum

"Sweet!" He yelled, holding up a bowl of popcorn. "Popcorn!"

* * *

Confessional: Seth

"I can't believe we lost. Ugh."

* * *

Confessional: Gabriel

He sighed. "Dangit!"

* * *

Confessional: Celina

"Darn. Time to vote someone out." She frowned.

* * *

Confessional: Lance

"It's all my fault!" He teared up. "Now I'm going home because I slipped and fell!"

* * *

- _Mess Hall, The Green Gamers-_

"Hm..." Seth said as he scratched his chin. "Who to align with?" He examined his team.

* * *

Confessional: Seth

"Lance and Celina are going to help eachother, it's written in the stars...but maybe if I get those two and Gabriel...I'd have a strong alliance, but to have a majority I need five...Bella will be easy to get."

* * *

Seth walked up to Bella. "Hey, Bella." He said.

"Hi, Seth." She replied. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to be in a final five alliance with me?" He asked her.

She sat there for a minute, thinking.

* * *

Confessional: Bella

"If I allied with him, not only would I make it far, but I'd also hook up with a really hot guy!" She said, blushing. "Awesome!"

* * *

"Okay!" She said.

"Alright, now we need to find three others to ally with us." Seth said.

"What about Sophie?" Bella asked.

"She's not on our team." Seth replied.

"Oh, right." She sighed.

Seth walked away from Bella. "I'll be back. Also, vote for Deanna." He told her.

"Okay!" Bella replied contently.

Seth walked up to Celina and Lance. "Hey guys."

"Hey Seth." Celina said.

"Yeah, hi." Lance said.

"Okay, so I have a plan to get me and four others to the final five..." Seth trailed off. "And I want you guys in." He said. "So are you with me?" He asked.

"YES!" Celina yelled instantly.

* * *

Confessional: Celina

"Alliance? Yes please!" She smiled.

* * *

Confessional: Lance

"Guess Celina made up my mind." He sighed.

* * *

"I'm in." Lance said.

"Great!" Seth cheered. "I'll be back."

Seth walked up to Gabriel. "Hey Gabriel, wanna be my al-" Gabriel cut him off, imeadietely saying, "Yep."

"Okay then. Vote for Bella." Seth told Gabriel.

* * *

Confessional: Gabriel

"I wouldn't be able to beat him. So I might as well join him." He shrugged.

* * *

"Alright, I'm with you." Gabriel said to Seth.

Seth returned to Lance and Celina. "Hey guys, would you be with me on voting for Bella?" Seth asked.

"I dunno." Celina replied. "Why Bella though?"

"Because other than Deanna, she's the only easy vote." Seth said. "And because Deanna at least has some skills that could help us."

"Okay." Celina and Lance said at the same time. "We're with you."

- _Campfire Pit, The Green Gamers-_

"So, Gamers...welcome to the voting ceremony. Gamers, now is the time to vote for somebody. If you receive the most votes, you will be eliminated. I'll call you up when it's your turn to vote. If you do get eliminated, you may NOT return...by any means." Chris told the Gamers.

"Alright, Bella, you're up." Chris said.

"Yay, first up!" Bella said as she walked into the voting hut. "Hm...this is tough...but..."

Bella left the hut after putting in her vote.

"Gabriel!" Chris said.

He got up and walked into the hut. "Time to say goodbye, sorry." Gabriel said as he wrote down a name.

"Celina." Chris told her. "Your turn."

She got up and went into the hut. "I like you, but..." She wrote down a name.

"Lance." Chris said.

He got up and went to the hut. "Bye-bye. Sorry." He wrote down a name.

"Deanna." Chris said.

She ran into the hut and quickly scribbled down a name without speaking.

"Okay...Aaron!" Chris said, smirking.

Aaron went into the hut. "This is such a tough decision!" He stood there thinking. "Ugh!"

Aaron finally left the hut.

"Alright, Seth. Time to vote!" Chris told him.

He got up and walked into the hut. "Heh, bye beautiful." He wrote down the name and slipped it into the bucket.

"And last but not least, Derek." Chris said, rolling his eyes.

"This is a really tough choice!" Derek said. "Everyone here is so nice!"

Derek left the voting booth moments later.

"Time to tally the votes...if I call your name, come up here because you're safe." Chris told the Gamers.

"Alright, Celina...you're safe."

"Eeek!" She screeched happily. "I get to stay!"

"Seth and Aaron, you're both safe as well." Chris stated as the two teens joined him and Celina.

"Phew." Aaron said.

"Nice." Seth said to himself.

"Okay, so Derek, Lance, Bella, and Deanna, one of you four will be leaving, and will never return!" Chris said, smiling.

Bella stared off into space.

Derek looked worried.

Lance's face was one of acceptance.

Deanna was looking into her magnifying glass.

"Derek, you're safe." Chris said.

"Awesome!" Derek got up and joined the other safe contestants.

"Three of you are left, two of yoou are safe..." Chris trailed off. "Deanna, you're safe!"

Deanna got up and joined the others.

"Lance...Bella...one of you is going home tonight..." Chris trailed off again.

...

...

...

...

"The final marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

"Lance." Chris said.

"Oh my god! Yes!" Lance shot off his log and ran to Chris. He hugged Chris.

"Okay...then...?" Chris said, confused.

"Bella, you're out!" Chris shouted.

"W-what!" Bella said. She looked at Seth, who was smiling.

"Bye Bella..." He said.

"Y-you! TRAITOR! UGH!" Bella got up and stormed towards him. "You b-" She was cut off as Chef grabbed her and threw her into the boat of losers, and sped off.

* * *

Confessional: Seth

"She was weak." He shrugged.

Confessional: Sophie

"They voted her off? How dare they!" She looked angrily at the camera. "I was going to do that!" She stormed out of the confessional.

* * *

Confessional: Gabriel

"Sorry, Bella!" He looked at the camera and left.

* * *

 **Final Confessional: Bella**

 **"I had fun..." She trailed off. She suddenly became angry. "THAT BACKSTABBING LYING LITTLE MOTHERF**ING PRICK!" She started to tear up. "B-b-b-waah!" She was crying.**

* * *

- _Static-_

- _Black Screen-_

 **"There you go!" Chris said to the camera. "Bella is the second person voted off of Total Drama Kywahq Island!" He turned. "What will happen next time? Who will end up caught by betrayal? And who will be voted off next? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Kywahq Island!"**

* * *

The Votes:

Bella voted for...Deanna!

Gabriel voted for...Bella!

Celina voted for...Bella!

Lance voted for...Bella!

Deanna voted for...Lance!

Seth voted for...Bella!

Aaron voted for...Lance!

Derek voted for...Bella!

(23rd - Bella)

* * *

 **That's a wrap on chapter three (Ep. 3)!**

 **A/N: This was an interesting chapter to write. I didn't know who to eliminate on the Gamers, as I have plans for most of the team. Also, I wanted to use this chapter to give some more development to characters who've been barely used thus far. (Zaheen, Aaron, Seth, Brooklyn, Gabriel, Derek, ect.) Even if it was minor development (i.e. a few lines of speaking or actions), it added to their character a bit and made them not totally useless.**

 **Anyways! Time for questions:**

 **1\. Did you expect Bella to go so early?**

 **2\. Who's your favorite ship thus far?(Nikki x Michael, Drew x Kirsten, Celina x Lance, CJ x Alice)**

 **3\. Tell me which 2 characters you are shipping the most! (Characters you want to get together.)**

 **4\. Is this chapter better than the last one? How is it or isn't it?**


	5. Ep 4: A Challenge Concoction!

**"Hey! Welcome back!" Chris shouted at the camera, like usual.**

 **"Last time, we saw a first glimpse of Seth's true self, as he turned the votes around on Bella, and got her eliminated...heh-heh, wow!" Chris smiled.**

 **"This time, twenty-two remain, and after today, twenty-one will be left. Who will be eliminated next on...Total...Drama...KYWAHQ ISLAND!"**

* * *

 _-Theme Song, 2007-_

 _-Opening Theme-_

A wide view shot of the island opens up as the camera starts to zoom in to the campground

 _-Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine-_

The camera reaches the campground and Drew is seen pushing around Callum and Dale, before being tackled by Arnold. The camera quickly changes to inside the girls' cabin and we see Bella trying on outfits with Celina.

 _-You guys are on my mind-_

The camera changes to the woods as we see Michael sitting on the ground by a tree as Nikki walks up and waves at him, then they both blush. The scene changes to the lake where Lance is sitting on the dock, with a flower in his hand twirling it around.

 _-You asked me what I wanted to be-_

The scene changes and we're now at the top of the mountain, where Kirsten and Sophie are brawling, with Brooklyn, Kevin, and Ricky cheering them on, eventually Kirsten pushes Sophie off the cliff, sending her plummeting into the water. Brooklyn hangs her head low as she is pushed while Kevin and Ricky congratulate Kirsten.

 _-You asked me what I wanted to be-_

The camera follows Sophie now as she hits the water, splashing some on Veronica, who starts screaming and storms off. The scene changes back to a waterfall, where we see Aaron sitting on a rock, examining it. Suddenly he's pushed in by Sofia, who starts laughing. He surfaces and looks angry.

 _-Now I think the answer is clear to see-_

The scene changes to the mess hall where Seth, Alice, Derek, Gabriel, and CJ are sitting, watching Zaheen do magic tricks. Of the audience, CJ looks angry at Zaheen and Seth is notably not caring. Derek and Alice are amazed and Gabriel is sitting there nervously.

 _-I wanna be famous!-_

Gabriel all of a sudden gets up and takes Zaheen's hat off, and puts it on himself, before performing some tricks. Everyone is amazed and Zaheen is visibly pissed.

 _-I wanna live close to the sun-_

Zaheen storms out of the mess hall angrily. The scene changes back to the campground where Arnold and Drew are fist fighting just as Ricky, Kirsten, and Kevin show up, the three go over and drag Arnold off of Drew and they gang up on him. Callum and Dale run over and try to help Arnold.

 _-Go pack your bags cause I've already won-_

Sophie is drying off on the beach, and Lance and Celina are now sitting next to eachother on the dock, blushing. Sofia and Aaron walk back into camp, notably, Aaron is soaked and Sofia is still laughing at him.

 _-I'll get there one day!-_

Brooklyn now appears at the campground, and runs over to help Arnold, Callum, and Dale against Drew, Ricky, Kirsten, and Kevin. Everyone else is standing around watching this. The scene changes to Michael and Nikki, close to eachother, with Nikki's head resting on Michaels shoulder, they eventually are about to kiss just as Deanna pops up out of nowhere and starts interrogating the two.

 _-Nanananananana-_

The scene is back at the campground where everyone is standing in front of Chris, who is explaining the challenge.

 _-I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be-_

At each of the 'I wanna be's 8 of the campers are shown, at the first one you see Drew, Arnold, Dale, Alice, Zaheen, Lance, Celina, and Gabriel. The second one you see Sophie, Bella, Derek, Deanna, Michael, Nikki, Brooklyn, and Kevin. At the final one you see Kirsten, Ricky, Sofia, CJ, Aaron, Veronica, Seth, and Callum.

 _-Whistling-_

The twenty-four campers are shown around a campfire, whistling. Celina and Lance are blushing next to eachother, as are Michael and Nikki. Deanna gets up with a magnifying glass and starts to search around the campfire.

* * *

"BRRRRRT!" Chris blew an air-horn to wake up the remaining twenty-two campers.

"Gah!" Callum yelped as he fell off of the top of the bunkbed he was on.

"Eep!" Nikki woke up frightened.

"All campers! Report to the mess hall in five!" Chris shouted the his megaphone.

"Ugh. Can't we have a day off yet?" Veronica whined.

"Dude, ve've only been here for like, three days." Sofia told her.

"Three days to many." Celina groaned.

"Be quiet, all of us want to win, and we can't do that layin' around, ya hear me?" Brooklyn told them all.

"Yeah.." The rest of them said back.

 _-The guys cabin-_

"Lay off 'em, Drew!" Ricky shouted at Drew, who was choking out Kevin.

"Yeah, what'd I do to ya?" Kevin asked.

"YOU SNORED ALL NIGHT, I COULDN'T SLEEP!" a tired looking Drew yelled at Kevin.

"I did?" Kevin asked.

"YOU DID." Drew responded.

Eventually, Ricky, Arnold, Derek, and Gabriel pulled Drew off of Kevin.

"Thanks, mans." Kevin replied, gasping for air.

"Yeah. Let's go." Arnold said. "Food and Challenges are a'waiting!"

 _-The mess hall-_

"Welcome, campers!" Chris shouted, smiling. "Hope you all slept well."

"What time is it?" Alice asked. "It's still dark out..."

"Oh, that? It's um, er..." Chris looked at his watch. "About four in the morning."

"FOUR IN THE MORNING!" Everybody shouted back.

"With that, the maximum amount of sleep anyone could've gotten was about, six hours." Aaron explained. "We went to sleep at ten. Therefore, everyone hasn't gotten enough sleep and we shall now be underta-"

He was cut off by Chris. "SHUT. UP. AARON!"

"Sorry, overthinking." Aaron mumbled.

"Anyways, your challenge? A little nod to season ones awake-a-thon." Chris explained. "You will be eating this here, giant turkey, and then you will be reading these here books."

"That's so freakin' boring!" Ricky said.

"That's the point." Chris said. "Anyone who falls asleep will be eliminated and won't be able to help their team in part two of the challenge."

Everyone groaned.

* * *

 _Confessional: Sofia_

 **"I can't stand this freakin' dude! UGH!" She stormed out.**

* * *

 _Confessional: Lance_

 **"I'm going to fail miserably..." He groaned.**

* * *

 _Confessional: Callum_

 **"Staying up? Pfft, I've gotten sixty all-nighters this year! This'll be easy." He smirked.**

* * *

 _Confessional: Ricky_

 **"Drew won't do so well in this one.."**

* * *

 _-After the turkey was finished-_

"Time to read!" Nikki and Michael said happily.

"You weren't supposed to be happy about it!" Chris whined.

"Reading? Ugh." Verity groaned.

"I'm with you sister." Kevin said as he stood next to Verity.

"Ugh, get away from me, pot-sniffer!" Verity said as she inched away from Kevin.

Kevin hung his head down.

"And Drew's been eliminated!" Chris said as Drew was seen fast asleep. "Twenty-one remain!"

* * *

 _Confessional: Drew_

 **"IT'S ALL KEVIN'S FAULT!" He shouted angrily. "AAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!"**

* * *

The camera changed back to the mess hall, just as Alice fell asleep.

"Alice has been eliminated! Oh, so has Deanna." Chris said, and just like he said, Deanna had collapsed to the ground, asleep.

 _-Three hours later-_

"Alrighty, so during the first part we lost Drew, Kevin, and Ricky from the Orca Oranges, and Alice and Sophie from the Scolding Skeletons, along with Deanna, Lance, and Aaron from the Green Gamers." Chris explained. "The rest of you, meet me by the campfire pit for part two."

And so did everyone still awake.

"Alright, for part two, you will be picking these here slips out of this bin. Each round, some of you will be eliminated from play." Chris explained part two. "This will continue until either the other two teams are fully eliminated, or until one player is left in the game."

"GO!" Chris shouted as the campers grabbed their slips.

"Alright, read what your slip says. If it says 'Danger', you're out." Chris said. "We'll start with the Skeletons."

"Safe!" Nikki said happily. "Yay!"

"Safe.." Michael groaned.

"Safe!" CJ exclaimed.

"Danger. Ugh!" Zaheen said as CJ chuckled.

"Danger, no!" Brooklyn yelled.

"Safe!" Sofia said ecstatically.

"Alright, two have been eliminated. The next person to draw danger will be eliminated, and then a new round will begin. Gamers, you're up." Chris said.

"Aw, man. Danger..." Derek said sadly.

"Alright then, new round!" Chris smiled. "This time, five will be eliminated. Test your luck, step right up! GO!"

Everyone drew their slips.

"We'll start with the Oranges this time." Chris said.

"Danger. Dammit!" Kirsten exclaimed.

"Danger..." Callum said.

"Safe!" Arnold exclaimed happily.

"Hey, me to! Wait, no...Danger. Damn!" Veronica said.

"Now on to the Skeletons." Chris told them.

"Safe." Nikki said.

"Safe." Michael said.

"Danger." CJ said unhappily. "Dangit."

"Safe!" Sofia said.

"Alright, so, Gamers, time to lose one more!" Chris said.

"Safe." Seth read his.

"Danger. Ugh." Celina read hers as she got up and went back into the mess hall.

"Safe!" Gabriel read.

"Alright, onto round three!" Chris smiled. "Except, instead of drawing slips, you'll be painting!"

"Ooh ya! I'm great at painting!" Sofia exclaimed.

"One of you from each team must paint me, the best painting wins! The worst will meet me at the campfire pit tonight!" Chris exclaimed.

"Pick me, guys!" Sofia said to Nikki.

"Uh, sure thing Sofia." Nikki replied.

"Yas!" Sofia jumped up and down with excitement.

"Alright, Sofia for the Skeletons!" Chris said.

"Um, do you want to do it?" Gabriel asked Seth.

"I don't know.." Seth said.

Gabriel's appearance suddenly changed a bit, now his hair was matted down as if he were under water, and he was smirmking.

"Ooh! Let ze Ivan do it!" Gabriel said in a russian accent.

"Huh?" Seth asked. "Who's Ivan?"

"Uh, duh! I am ze Ivan! Surely you americans have heard of my magnificent work!" Gabriel...er, Ivan exclaimed.

Seth stood there confused. "Okay...then...you can do it.."

* * *

 _Confessional: Seth_

 **"Um, has Gabriel always been like that? Or is it just me, because earlier he was doing knock-knock jokes, not impersonating some crazy russian guy!" Seth stood up and left.**

* * *

"Gabriel for the Gamers!" Chris said.

"Er, no, no, it's Ivan." Ivan said.

"Ok...Ivan." Chris eyed Gabriel.

* * *

 _Confessional: Chris_

 **"We already had Multiple Personalities on the show! I don't need another!" Chris smirked. "Although, I guess they make him more interesting?" Chris walked out.**

* * *

 _Confessional: Gabriel_

 **"Alright, alright! I have MPD! You can say I'm a Mike clone all you want, but I'm not evil! Nor do I have whacky perso-" Gabriel was cut off as he changed his voice. "Hi there, don't believe Gabriel...he isn't even the original." The mysterious voice said. "I am. And my name is Jake. Hahahahahahaha!" The voice laughed maniacally.**

* * *

 _Confessional: Gabriel_

 **"So, as I was sayin'...huh? I forgot...OH NO!" Gabriel ran off.**

* * *

"Alright, so it's Sofia for the Skeletons, Gabriel for the Gamers, and I'm picking Arnold for the Oranges!" Chris said, then explained. "Because they can't figure it out!"

"GO!" Chris said, as each camper started painting.

"You can do it, Sofia!" Nikki encouraged her.

"I know I can!" Sofia exclaimed.

"Go, Gabriel!" Seth said. "Win this for us!"

"IT'S IVAN!" Ivan shouted.

"What? No encouragement for me?" Arnold said, a little disappointed.

"No. Do it." Kirsten said angrily.

"Yeah, I can't stand here all day." Veronica whined.

"You can do it, guy!" Callum shouted.

 _-Later-_

"Come on, what's taking so looong?" Verity whined. "It's been two hours!"

"PAINTING IS SERIOUS VERK!" Sofia shouted back.

"We all know we'll lose..." Kirsten whispered to Verity. "So let's sabotage them..." she pointed at The Skeletons.

"Almost done..." Sofia said happily.

Just then, Kirsten picked up some mud and threw it onto Sofia's portrait, messing up Chris' face.

"YOU!" Sofia yelled. "CHRIS, THEY CHEATED!" She shouted to Chris.

"Didn't see it, didn't happen." Chris shrugged.

* * *

 _Confessional: Sofia_

 **Sofia was holding the painting. "My masterpiece, RUINED!" She started to cry. "VAAAAH!" She ran out.**

* * *

 _Confessional: Kirsten_

 **"Way too easy!" She smiled. "Ha!"**

* * *

 _-After everyone finished-_

"Well I think it's clear that the Skeletons lost." Chris said, looking at the painting. "It looks nothing like me!"

He moved over to Gabriel's painting.

"And with that, the Gamers win!" Chris said. "It's perfect!"

"This also means that the Oranges come in second, meaning they aren't voting anyone off tonight!" He said. The Orca Oranges cheered happily.

"See you tonight, Skeletons." Chris said.

 _-Later, Mess hall, Scolding Skeletons-_

"Who're we voting?" CJ asked. "I'd say Zaheen, she hasn't helped us at all, and she isn't even here right now!"

 _-The woods, Zaheen-_

Zaheen was looking around for something. She looked into a hole in an oak tree. "Ha! Found it!" She exclaimed happily.

* * *

 _Confessional: Zaheen_

 **She held up the item she found. "Immunity Idol. Ha! Bye-Bye, CJ. Unless of course, others vote for someone else. Either way, someone's being idoled out!" Zaheen laughed.**

* * *

 _-Voting ceremony-_

"So, Skeletons. Get voting. Now." Chris said. "Nikki, as team captain you go first."

"Sorry, Zaheen. But you haven't helped much." Nikki frowned.

"Michael." Chris said.

"I'm not regretting anything." He said.

"CJ!" Chris told them.

"Bye, Zaheen. Don't mess with peoples food!" She exclaimed, putting the vote into the box.

"Alice."

"This sucks." She said as she voted. "They're all so nice!"

"Brooklyn."

"Sorry man, but somebodies gotta go."

"Sofia."

"Hmm...Vho to vote for..." She pondered.

"Sophie."

"Bye." She voted.

"And finally, Zaheen." Chris said.

"Bye, you hate me, so there's no point for you to stick around." Zaheen stated.

Everyone sat back down.

"Alright, if I call your name, you're safe. The person who doesn't receive a marshmallow will be eliminated, and can't return...ever!" Chris smirked.

"Nikki, you're safe." He threw her a marshmallow.

"Eep!" She yelped as it hit her on the head.

"Alice, Sophie, and Sofia." Chris said, throwing them marshmallows.

"Zaheen, CJ...Brooklyn, or Michael. One of you will be eliminated tonight." Chris said.

"Michael, with one vote, you're safe." He threw Michael a marshmallow.

"CJ, with one vote, you're safe." He threw CJ the marshmallow.

"Brooklyn...Zaheen, one of you is going home.." Chris stated.

"And with four votes..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Zahe-" Chris was cut off by a, "WAIT!"

"What?" Chris said.

Zaheen stood up. "I have a Chris McLean Immunity Statue!" Zaheen shouted.

"Oh, you do." Chris said. "Well, Zaheen, you're safe. Brooklyn, you're gonzo!"

"No! Brooklyn!" Alice cried.

"Bye, sis." Brooklyn said sadly.

* * *

 _Confessional: Zaheen_

 **"I told ya someone was being idoled out. Ha!" She laughed.**

* * *

 _Final Confessional: Brooklyn_

 **"That darn Zaheen! I should've known she had a trick up her sleeve!" Brooklyn looked at the camera. "Bye Alice, bye Arnold. I'm comin' back, Dale! We can hang out soon!" She said happily. She got up and left the confessional.**

* * *

 _Confessional: Arnold_

 **"Two family members in the first three eliminations, aw, man! And Brooklyn? She was probably the best one on that team physically." He said.**

* * *

Nikki voted for... _Zaheen!_

Michael voted for... _Michael!_

CJ voted for... _Zaheen!_

Alice voted for... _Zaheen!_

Brooklyn voted for... _Zaheen!_

Sofia voted for... _Brooklyn!_

Sophie voted for... _Brooklyn!_

Zaheen voted for... _CJ!_

* * *

 _24th: Dale_

 _23rd: Bella_

 _22nd: Brooklyn_

* * *

 **A/N: Finally, I totally forgot about this with school and whatnot. Hopefully I can get some more out by the end of this month! Anyways, questions:**

 **1\. This chapter was a bit rushed, but how was it? Rating from 1-10 (1 being terrifyingly sucky, 10 being amazing.) The whole scale cause I feel like showing you:**

 **1: Terrifyingly Sucky**

 **2: Horrible**

 **3: It Sucked**

 **4: Bad**

 **5: Meh**

 **6: Okay**

 **7: Good**

 **8: Great**

 **9: Awesome**

 **10: Amazing**

 **2\. Did you like Brooklyn? Why or why not?**

 **3\. Who is going next?**

 **4\. Who are your five favorite characters thus far? (Mine are: Nikki (Biased), Sofia, Kevin, Seth, and Arnold.)**

 **See you all next time on Total...Drama...Kywahq ISLAND!**

 **I'm out,**

 **-CreeperGav**


	6. Ep 5: A-Mazing Delights!

**A/N: Updated this chapter. (Fixed the formatting issues, 8/11/2018).**

* * *

 **"Welcome back to Total Drama: Kywahq Island!" Chris said to the camera.**  
 **"So last time we saw Gabriel reveal his MPD, and Brooklyn get the boot. Guess you could say Brooklyn took the boot-lyn?" Chris sighed. "I'd like to meet the writers of this freakin' show, can't they ever come up with anything DECENT?"**  
 **"Um, Chris?" A familiar voice - Chuck, the Intern, asked.**  
 **Chris sighed. "What, Chuck?"**  
 **"If you say that about the writer you'll get deleted, permanently."**  
 **Chris looked at Chuck, confused. "What has gotten into you?"**

* * *

 _ **-Theme Song, 2007-**_

 _ **-Opening Theme-**_  
 _ **A wide view shot of the island opens up as the camera starts to zoom in to the campground**_

 _ **-Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine-**_  
 _ **The camera reaches the campground and Drew is seen pushing around Callum and Dale, before being tackled by Arnold. The camera quickly changes to inside the girls' cabin and we see Bella trying on outfits with Celina.**_

 _ **-You guys are on my mind-**_

 _ **The camera changes to the woods as we see Michael sitting on the ground by a tree as Nikki walks up and waves at him, then they both blush. The scene changes to the lake where Lance is sitting on the dock, with a flower in his hand twirling it around.**_

 _ **-You asked me what I wanted to be-**_

 _ **The scene changes and we're now at the top of the mountain, where Kirsten and Sophie are brawling, with Brooklyn, Kevin, and Ricky cheering them on, eventually Kirsten pushes Sophie off the cliff, sending her plummeting into the water. Brooklyn hangs her head low as she is pushed while Kevin and Ricky congratulate Kirsten.**_

 _ **-You asked me what I wanted to be-**_  
 _ **The camera follows Sophie now as she hits the water, splashing some on Veronica, who starts screaming and storms off. The scene changes back to a waterfall, where we see Aaron sitting on a rock, examining it. Suddenly he's pushed in by Sofia, who starts laughing. He surfaces and looks angry.**_

 _ **-Now I think the answer is clear to see-**_  
 _ **The scene changes to the mess hall where Seth, Alice, Derek, Gabriel, and CJ are sitting, watching Zaheen do magic tricks. Of the audience, CJ looks angry at Zaheen and Seth is notably not caring. Derek and Alice are amazed and Gabriel is sitting there nervously.**_

 _ **-I wanna be famous!-**_  
 _ **Gabriel all of a sudden gets up and takes Zaheen's hat off, and puts it on himself, before performing some tricks. Everyone is amazed and Zaheen is visibly pissed.**_

 _ **-I wanna live close to the sun-**_  
 _ **Zaheen storms out of the mess hall angrily. The scene changes back to the campground where Arnold and Drew are fist fighting just as Ricky, Kirsten, and Kevin show up, the three go over and drag Arnold off of Drew and they gang up on him. Callum and Dale run over and try to help Arnold.**_

 _ **-Go pack your bags cause I've already won-**_  
 _ **Sophie is drying off on the beach, and Lance and Celina are now sitting next to eachother on the dock, blushing. Sofia and Aaron walk back into camp, notably, Aaron is soaked and Sofia is still laughing at him.**_

 _ **-I'll get there one day!-**_  
 _ **Brooklyn now appears at the campground, and runs over to help Arnold, Callum, and Dale against Drew, Ricky, Kirsten, and Kevin. Everyone else is standing around watching this. The scene changes to Michael and Nikki, close to eachother, with Nikki's head resting on Michaels shoulder, they eventually are about to kiss just as Deanna pops up out of nowhere and starts interrogating the two.**_

 _ **-Nanananananana-**_  
 _ **The scene is back at the campground where everyone is standing in front of Chris, who is explaining the challenge.**_

 _ **-I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be Famous!-**_  
 _ **At each of the 'I wanna be's 8 of the campers are shown, at the first one you see Drew, Arnold, Dale, Alice, Zaheen, Lance, Celina, and Gabriel. The second one you see Sophie, Bella, Derek, Deanna, Michael, Nikki, Brooklyn, and Kevin. At the final one you see Kirsten, Ricky, Sofia, CJ, Aaron, Veronica, Seth, and Callum.**_

 _ **-Whistling-**_  
 _ **The twenty-four campers are shown around a campfire, whistling. Celina and Lance are blushing next to eachother, as are Michael and Nikki. Deanna gets up with a magnifying glass and starts to search around the campfire.**_

* * *

"Alrighty, campers! Wakey-Wakey!" Chris shouted through the campground speakers. This was met with plenty of groans from the 21 remaining contestants.

"Man, why'd I ever sign up for this show? I already make enough money gaming." Callum muttered as he got up, in the guys' cabin.

"Because by gaming, you become a loser forever, nerd." Drew exclaimed, shoving Callum to the floor.

"Is there a problem here?" Arnold asked, stepping inbetween Drew and Callum. "N-no!" Drew replied. "No problem at all, right Callum?" He glared at Callum.

"R-right!" Callum said.

"Hey... Kevin?" Derek said as he poked a sleeping Kevin. "Kevin?"

There was no response. Derek crossed his arms. Suddenly, Drew came up and grabbed Kevin, slamming him down to the floor. "Wake up, dumbass!"

Kevin shot to his feet. "I-I'm awake, Mom!" Derek and Drew both facepalmed at the same time.

 _-The girls cabin-_

Alice sighed as she got up. She hadn't slept at all.

"Ay, don't worry, Alice. Everything will be alright. Just because Brooklyn's gone, doesn't mean you don't stand a chance!" CJ told Alice, trying to cheer her up.

"Ve'll have to cut her loose if she stays like this." Sofia muttered. CJ slapped Sofia in return.

"You wanna fight?" CJ asked, holding up her fists. "Nah." Sofia waved her off.

Kirsten left the cabin. "Girl fights aren't usually great to watch." She spat onto the ground.

"Hey, I'm walkin' 'ere!" Ricky exclaimed, looking up. Kirsten laughed. "Better watch where your goin' then, city boy."

Ricky scratched his chin. "Come to think of it, what ever happened to the team cabins?"

Kirsten looked at him funny. "What team cabins?"

Ricky looked at her blankly. "The ones from a few episodes ago... that we were all given as rewards along with some other perks for each team... y'know?"

"You must've drank too much, Ricky. There never was no team cabins." Drew said, coming up behind Ricky and putting him in a headlock.

"L-let go! I- can't... breath!" Ricky gasped for air as Drew continued to choke Ricky, 'playfully'.  
Suddenly a rock hit Drew right in the forehead. "OW!" Drew exclaimed, letting go of Ricky and stepping back a little, holding his head.

"Thought we were all allies, Drew." Kirsten shrugged. "Allies don't hurt each other, right?"

"Why I outta ki-" Drew was cut off as another rock hit him. "Dammit! Where are those even coming from?!"

Kirsten smirked as she pulled a rock out of a bucket that was sitting next to her feet. "What can I say? I like rocks."

Ricky laughed at Drew.

 **~~Confessional: Kirsten~~**  
"It's almost too easy!" She laughed uncontrollably. "Yaknow, that Drew is as dumb as a sack of rocks, and he thinks he's running this team! Ha!"  
 **~~End Confessional~~**  
 **~~Confessional: Drew~~**  
"That bitch pisses me off! Then again, I guess you could say I like that in a chick. But then again, she's too 'country bumpkin' for me!"  
 **~~End Confessional~~**

"BRRRRRRRRRT!" An airhorn sounded throughout the island. Then a familiar, yet annoying voice came over the loudspeaker in the center of the camp.

"Meet me in the valley in 10!" Chris shouted.  
The campers each looked at each other and shrugged.

"There's a valley?" Deanna asked, then crossed her arms. "Looks like I'll have to restart my investigation." She looked around thoughtfully.

"What, are you a detective or something?" Derek walked up to her.

"Yeah, so wha-"

"Cool." Derek shrugged, turned around and walked away.

 **~~Confessional: Deanna~~**  
"Guys are never that nice to me! They always make fun of me for wanting to become a detective!" She looks around. "It's weird, okay!"  
 **~~End Confessional~~**

"YES, THERE'S A VALLEY." Chris shouted. "Right Inbetween the two mountains!"

"There's a second mountain?" Aaron asked.

"DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE EYES?" Chris shouted, clearly annoyed.

"We do, but these parts of the island were never mentioned before and the wri-" A voice was cut off by Chris.

"SHUT IT, CHUCK!" Chris yelled. "Ugh, fine! Looks like we'll be wasting precious screen time on a full view of the island... again!"

The camera then panned out to reveal a campground similar to Wawanakwa's setup, with two cabins, a mess hall, and an arts and crafts. The beach and dock were then shown, with the beach cleaner and larger than Wawanakwa. The camera then panned out further to show two mountains, similar to Pahkitew, but larger with each one ending at a cliff that, if jumped off of, would send you straight into Lake Kywa. Inbetween the mountains was a forest that led into a large, open valley. The forest opening was about half a mile away from the campground, while the forest itself was a mile long and wide, with the ending leading straight into the valley. There were multiple other things around the island, like springs and woods.

"THERE. HAPPY?" Chris shouted when that was complete. The campers all nodded and began to walk to the forest opening.  
 _-The Forest, Scolding Skeletons-_

Michael sighed.

"Yo, move it!" Sofia yelled at him. "I'm not gonna vait around for you all day!"

Michael sighed again.

"Sofia, be nice to him! Please?" Alice pleaded.

Sofia rolled her eyes. "Sure thing. But if ve lose, it's his fault!"

Michael sighed.

Zaheen smirked at the situation. "Is ve wittle Sofia all hung up because we have a guy on our team?" She said, mocking Sofia.

"Men are unbearable creatures who only think for themselves. So yes, yes that is vhat's bothering me." Sofia replied.

"I-I... ugh!" Zaheen exclaimed angrily. Sofia smirked, and stuck out her tongue at Zaheen.

 **~~Confessional: Zaheen~~**  
"She's next."  
 **~~End Confessional~~**  
 **~~Confessional: Sofia~~**  
"She thinks she's all high and mighty after that messy idol play last time. Oh vell, but now she doesn't have an idol, and she's pretty much dead in the vater."  
 **~~End Confessional~~**

"W-will... will y-you's s-st-top?" Nikki asked politely, but she still cowered away from everyone.

"Sure." Sofia shrugged. Zaheen rolled her eyes.

"How did we even end up with such a loser leader like you?" Zaheen asked. "You are so weak, and you can't even talk to people right!"

"I-I..."

"Leave her be! Why did you have to become such an uptight bitch?" Michael interfered. "Sorry, but some things are just out of our control, right? Hell, I bet this show is probably scripted and no matter who we vote for - whoever goes is because the producers decided they didn't deserve to stay? Right?" Everyone else was wide-eyed. Michael's face turned red and he suddenly shied away from everyone, and refused to look up from the ground.

"Wow. That was random and irrelevant." Zaheen said.

"Shut up, Zaheen." CJ snapped. "Frankly, nobody cares."

"Guys! Can't we all just get along?" Alice asked.

"Obviously not." Sofia rolled her eyes. Michael and Nikki stayed silent and just followed everyone else.

"I feel forgotten." Sophie interrupted.

"Oh..." Everyone else looked away.

 _-The Forest, Green Gamers-_

Seth walked besides Gabriel.

"So uh, what was that weird thing you did last time? Why did you start calling yourself Ivan?" Seth asked him.

"Uh... acting?" Gabriel said weakly. Seth shrugged.

"Your secret's safe with me... I guess."

 **~~Confessional: Seth~~**  
"Not!" He laughed maniacally.  
 **~~End Confessional~~**

Gabriel sighed.

"So uh... Hi?" Lance caught up with Celina.

"Hello." She replied.

"Um... so about that last vote..."

"What about it?" She asked.

"N-nothing. Nevermind." Lance walked away.

 **~~Confessional: Celina~~**  
"Was that right? I want to be his friend but I uh, don't know what to do!"  
 **~~End Confessional~~**

Aaron walked alone.

 **~~Confessional: Aaron~~**  
"Simple. Stay away from people, avoid getting into messy situations - sweet, sweet million here I come." He pushed up his glasses and sighed.

 **~~End Confessional~~**

Deanna walked up to Derek. "Why were you being nice earlier?"

"What?" Derek asked, confused.

"You didn't make fun of me!"

"Well, uh, that's because it's not about what a person aspires to be or is, it's about how they treat others and who they are on the inside?" Derek clearly mixed up two different trains of thought. He facepalmed.

 **~~Confessional: Derek~~**  
"Sometimes I mix things up, ok?"  
 **~~End Confessional~~**

"Oh... kay?" Deanna replied, confused but touched at the same time.

 _-The Forest, Orca Oranges-_

"Hey, nerd!" Drew yelled at Callum. "Watch out!" He let go of a tree branch, which flew backwards and hit Callum right in the face, causing him to fall.

"Owww!" Callum exclaimed.

"Leave Callum alone already, we've got to get to the valley." Arnold said, helping Callum up. Drew just stuck his tongue out as Ricky flipped Arnold off. Kevin walked by without saying anything.

"Ouch!" Drew yelped. Kirsten punched him in the gut and started dragging him along. "Let's go, dumbass." She said.

"Yes ma'am!" Drew said, holding his stomach in pain. Arnold and Callum both smirked.

Verity rolled her eyes at the hole thing.

 _-The Valley, All Teams-_

Everyone finally arrived, in the following order: Skeletons first, Gamers second, and Oranges last.

"It's about damn time!" Chris shouted at them all. "I meant ten MINUTES, not two HOURS!"

"That forest was large, man." Kevin said.

"SHUT. IT." Chris yelled.  
"Anyways, let's get down to business.." Chris trailed off, then turned around. A giant concrete square, which was probably half a mile long and wide, stood before him. The walls were over ten feet tall. "For today's challenge, you'll be traveling through this here MAZE." Chris smirked. "But be warned, there are several booby traps and other surprised awaiting you in there. Now, there are two ways to win for your team - number ONE, have all remaining members of your team escape the maze, I say remaining because if you get hit by a booby trap, you'll be eliminated. Now, if two teams escape, the one with the most players left over will escape. Now, number TWO, you may win if your team lasts the longest in there regardless of if your team escaped or not. Any questions?"

Everyone raised there hands.

"No? Alrighty then! Let's get this freakshow under way!" Chris smiled. "So, Skeletons, since you were the first ones here, choose which team shall enter the maze first!"

"No fair!" Ricky exclaimed, right before Kirsten punched him.

The Skeletons - excluding Michael and Nikki - huddled up and discussed for a minute.

Drew looked over at them, then whistled.

 **~~Confessional: Drew~~**  
"There was five magnificent asses standing there, what else was I supposed to do?" He smirked.  
 **~~End Confessional~~**

Drew was then punched by Verity and Kirsten.

"PERV!" Verity yelled, disgusted.

"Alright!" CJ announced. "We have decided..."

She paused. "That the team to enter the maze first, will be... the Orca Oranges!"

Drew and Ricky groaned as they headed for the Maze entrance.  
 _-The Maze, Orca Oranges-_

The Oranges stepped into the maze.

"Alright, team, here's what we're going to do. E-" Drew was cut off by a screaming Kevin. He looked over to where Kevin was standing and saw that there wasn't a Kevin, but instead a giant hole in the ground.

Drew looked in the hole, which appeared to be around 20 feet deep, as to make it inescapable.

"Does this mean I'm out?!" Kevin yelled up.

"Yes. Yes it does, idiot." Drew muttered. "Alright, everybody else split up and search for the exit. Call everybody over if you find it!"

"Yes, sir!" Ricky yelled as he ran off by himself.

"So, Kirsten. Why don't we look together?" Drew asked her.

"Uh..." Kirsten thought for a moment. "Ah what the heck." She shrugged. "Don't go all pervy, either, if you do you won't be waking up tomorrow."

Drew gulped. "Y-yeah.. sure." They walked away together.

"Arnold?" Callum asked.

"Sure buddy, let's go!" Arnold replied as they walked away together.

Verity groaned as she was forced to search alone.

 **~~Confessional: Verity (Veronica)~~**  
"I, like, hate all of these people! Their... their so like, mean! Ugh!"  
 **~~End Confessional~~**  
 **~~Confessional: Drew~~**  
"I totally wasn't afraid of Kirsten, so you can just leave that bit out of your puny little brain's memory."  
 **~~End Confessional~~**  
 **~~Confessional: Kevin~~**  
"Maan, I like Drew and all, but he's got some problems, dude, callin' me an idiot. Psh, I'm like, top of my class in summer school!"  
 **~~End Confessional~~**

 _-Section of the Maze, Drew & Kirsten-_

Drew walked alongside Kirsten, and suddenly grabbed her and pushed her up against the walls of the maze.

"Yaknow, I like you, Kirsten... but you are a serio-" He was cut off by Kirsten.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAP-" She was silenced by Drew, who covered her mouth with his hands. "Shut up, you bitch!"

"Now lis-" He was cutoff again as Kirsten kicked him right in the groin.

"No, you listen, bitch." Kirsten said. "I'm in control of this alliance, you're just the stand-in. Got it?"

Drew nodded. "Okay!"

"Now good. Oh, one more thing, don't you ever, ever do that again, you perverted bastard."

Drew nodded again.

 **~~Confessional: Kirsten~~**  
"I'm what all guys are afraid of, a woman that fights back." She grins.  
 **~~End Confessional~~**

They kept walking, with Drew in front of Kirsten.

"Shit!" Kirsten yelled. Drew turned around and saw that she was soaked. "Fucking traps. Well, I guess I'm out."

"Heheh." Drew chuckled.

"It ain't funny, ya hear!" Kirsten yelled as Chef Hatchet came up behind her.

"This is gon' be fun." Chef said as he picked her up and walked away, while she cursed out both Chef and Drew at the same time.

 **~~Confessional: Drew~~**  
"Priceless!" He said while laughing.

 **~~End Confessional~~**

 _-The Maze, Arnold & Callum-_

"Thank you for sticking up for me." Callum said. "I really appreciate it. Those guys are jerks."

"No problem, I hate those guys so basically we just have a common enemy and need to stick together." Arnold replied. Suddenly they were both stopped by some ninjas, similar to the ones that invaded Harold's bathroom time in TDI's episode 'Phobia Factor.'

"Ninjas?" Callum asked, confused.  
"Ninjas." Arnold confirmed. Then they were both knocked out tied up and dragged away by the ninjas.

 _-The Maze, Verity-_

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Someone screamed, barreling towards Verity at high speeds.

"Wha-?" Verity began to ask before Ricky rammed into her, causing them both to fall down, kissing.  
Verity quickly pushed him off her. "What's wrong with you!"

"S-sorry.." Ricky apologized. "I-I was running away from a bear..."  
Verity gulped. "B-Bear?"

Ricky nodded. Verity screamed. "What? It's not here anymore.." Ricky started, then he felt warm breaths on his neck. "Fuck. Me."

The bear started laughing. "Hahahahaha!"

"What did I drink last night?" Ricky asked himself as Verity froze in fear.

"Gotcha! Losers! Hahahaha!" The voice was familiar to Total Drama fans.

"I-Izzy?" Verity asked.

"Yep!" OG Contestant Izzy said as she took off the bear costume. "Well, its been fun, but you two losers are OUT!"  
Ricky and Verity groaned as Izzy took them away.

 _-The Exit, Drew-_

Drew finally found the exit, collapsing from exhaustion. "That took... way... way too long."  
"Yeah, It did." Chris muttered. "And with that, the Orca Oranges come out with ONE survivor! Good luck, Gamers, you're up!"

The Green Gamers headed towards the entrance, in a single file line, before everyone of them fell into the hole Kevin found.

 **~~Confessional: Seth~~**  
"That was intentional. Gabriel and I struck a deal, make sure we lose, and I'll keep him safe. All he needed to do was grab some people as he fell and I had to push some. I need to make sure threats like Derek get out before they position themselves in an invincible stance. Heheheh." He chuckled evilly.  
 **~~End Confessional~~**

"Wow. That was fast." Chris said, looking at his stop watch which read 1.3 seconds. "Gamers are probably going to be at the ceremony tonight, but Skeletons, see if you can beat 'em!"

The Scolding Skeletons headed for the entrance.

 _-The Maze, Nikki & Michael-_

"Thanks for telling off Zaheen.." Nikki said.

"Y-yeah... it was... it was nothing." Michael replied. They both continued to walk in awkward silence.

"Where'd everyone else go?" Nikki asked, looking around.

"They took a right about fifteen lefts ago." Michael muttered.

Nikki's eyes went wide and she fell to the ground, curling up into a ball and tearing up.

"N-Nikki?" Michael asked.

"I-I... I-I... S-skeletons?" Was all Nikki managed to say.

"Nikki. It's okay. I'm here with y-" Michael stopped himself.

 **~~Confessional: Michael~~**  
"What am I doing? I told myself before not to get attached to people, it'll just make life worse!" He slapped himself in the face.  
 **~~End Confessional~~**

"Y-yeah?" Nikki asked.

"Sure thing." Michael replied.

"Oh... okay." Nikki said, standing up slowly. "Let's... let's do this."

"Let's." Michael said as they walked off.

 _-Three hours later-_

"There it is!" Nikki yelled. "There's the exit!" She ran towards it with Michael close behind.

"And with TWO survivors, the Scolding Skeletons WIN!" Chris yelled over the loudspeakers. "Coming in second with 4 hours, 32 minutes and 23 seconds, the Orca Oranges!"  
The Skeletons and the Oranges celebrated.

"However, because I feel that challenge was kind of a let down.." Chris looked at the Oranges. "The Oranges will also be voting someone out tonight." Chris smiled.  
"WHAT?" Drew yelled. Kirsten slapped him. "Deal with it."

 _-Voting Ceremony, The Orca Oranges-_

"Welcome, Oranges. Let's see who'll be cut loose tonight, eh? When I call your name, please come up and grab a marshmallow." Chris said, as usual.  
"First up, Kirsten. Secondly, Arnold." Chris said as the two came up to him and got their marshmallows.

"Next... Ricky and Verity." Chris muttered.

"Drew... Kevin... or Callum. One of you is about to go, but who?" Chris asked.

"Eh..." He muttered. "Callum, you're safe."  
Chris looked at Drew and Kevin, both of whom were staring at him with wide eyes.

.

.  
"Drew." Chris said as Drew nearly jumped and sprinted at him for the marshmallow. "Sorry, Kevin, but your time is up."

"Aw man, but I was getting along so well with everyone!" Kevin said as he walked away.

 **~~Final Confessional: Kevin~~**  
"So I'm out. Guess I should've expected that. Oh, oh! One more thing, I'm not stupid Drew!" He got up and walked away.  
 **~~End Confessional~~**

"Alrighty, the Gamers have 10 minutes before their ceremony starts. Time to go get some Pizza." Chris said as he walked away from the campfire ceremony. The Oranges left as well and returned to their respective cabins.

 _-Mess Hall, Green Gamers-_

"Alright, Gabe, you know the plan. We're voting for.." Seth was cut off as Celina came over to him and Gabriel.

"Hi guys! So whats up?" She asked them. "Also, Gabriel, I'm so glad that you dropped that weird Ivan character. Y'know, you should just be yourself all the time!"

"R-right." Gabriel replied, forcing a smile. Celina walked away, and Gabriel and Seth both looked at each other.

"She's strange. Anyways, you know the plan, buddy." Seth said as he walked away.

Deanna walked up to Derek. "Yaknow, I think we're in the minority, so why don't we team up?" She asked Derek.

Derek shrugged. "Okay."

 **~~Confessional: Deanna~~**  
"Eeee!" She muffled her screech. "He wants to be allies! Yay!"  
 **~~End Confessional~~**

 _-Voting Ceremony, the Green Gamers-_

Chris walked up. "Welcome, Gamers, to your second elimination ceremony. When I call your name, please come up and get a marshmallow."  
"Seth." Seth walked up and grabbed a marshmallow.

.  
"Gabriel."

"Deanna and Celina."

.  
"Lance."

.  
"Derek. Aaron. One of you will be going home tonight..."

.

"But it isn't Derek. Sorry, Aaron, but you're out." Aaron shrugged and walked away.

 **~~Final Confessional: Aaron~~**  
"Meh. Not like I liked many people here anyways, too crazy for my liking." He shrugged and walked out.

 **~~End Confessional~~**

Seth looked angrily at Gabriel.  
 _-Static-_  
"Wow. Unexpected? Maybe not." Chris shrugged. "But stay tuned for more Total... Drama... KYWAHQ ISLAND!"  
 _ **-Screen fades to black-**_

Orca Oranges Elimination:

Drew voted for... Callum  
Verity voted for... Ricky  
Arnold voted for... Kevin  
Callum voted for... Kevin  
Ricky voted for... Arnold  
Kirsten voted for... Verity  
Kevin voted for... Drew (accidentally)

Green Gamers Elimination:

Aaron voted for... Derek  
Deanna voted for... Aaron  
Derek voted for... Aaron  
Gabriel voted for... Aaron  
Celina voted for... Aaron  
Seth voted for... Derek  
Lance voted for... Derek

Elimination Table:  
24th: Dale  
23rd: Bella  
22nd: Brooklyn  
21st: Kevin  
20th: Aaron

 **A/N: Okay! So this is the first chapter since letting everybody know I was continuing this, how was it? Also, I know the formatting for these last few bits is weird and is different from previous chapters but that's because I'm not using the same program to write on. Anyways, let's get down to business!**  
 **Questions:**  
 **1) Were these eliminations predictable?**  
 **2) Was this chapter good, and has it gotten you back into the story? (For those of you who may have lost interest, ect.)**  
 **3) Who do you ship?**  
 **4) Who do you think will go next?**  
 **Alrighty, peace out! I'll be working on the next chapter of TD: Return to the Film Lot so stay tuned!**  
 **-CreeperGav**


	7. Ep 6: The Not-So-Seven Seas!

**"Welcome back to Total Drama!" Chris shouted, as the camera panned to look at him. "Last time we saw yet another lacklustre performance from our lacklustre cast!"**

 **Chris stops, annoyed. "Who the hell wrote this? Bring him here, NOW!"**

 **Chef Hatchet approached him with a Writer. "What's your name?"**

 **The writer hesitated. "B-Beck, sir."**

 **"Did you write this?" Chris asked. Beck nodded, then pointed at another writer. "But he contr-"**

 **"GUESS WHAT, BECK. You aren't fired, but you're now an intern again! Ha!" Chris laughed evilly. Beck frowned. Chris looked at Chuck.**

 **"Chuck, you're the newest addition to our amazing team of writers."**

 **Chuck gulped.**

 _-Theme Song, 2007-_

 _-Opening Theme-_

 _A wide view shot of the island opens up as the camera starts to zoom in to the campground_

 _-Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine-_

 _The camera reaches the campground and Drew is seen pushing around Callum and Dale, before being tackled by Arnold. The camera quickly changes to inside the girls' cabin and we see Bella trying on outfits with Celina._

 _-You guys are on my mind-_

 _The camera changes to the woods as we see Michael sitting on the ground by a tree as Nikki walks up and waves at him, then they both blush. The scene changes to the lake where Lance is sitting on the dock, with a flower in his hand twirling it around._

 _-You asked me what I wanted to be-_

 _The scene changes and we're now at the top of the mountain, where Kirsten and Sophie are brawling, with Brooklyn, Kevin, and Ricky cheering them on, eventually Kirsten pushes Sophie off the cliff, sending her plummeting into the water. Brooklyn hangs her head low as she is pushed while Kevin and Ricky congratulate Kirsten._

 _-You asked me what I wanted to be-_

 _The camera follows Sophie now as she hits the water, splashing some on Veronica, who starts screaming and storms off. The scene changes back to a waterfall, where we see Aaron sitting on a rock, examining it. Suddenly he's pushed in by Sofia, who starts laughing. He surfaces and looks angry._

 _-Now I think the answer is clear to see-_

 _The scene changes to the mess hall where Seth, Alice, Derek, Gabriel, and CJ are sitting, watching Zaheen do magic tricks. Of the audience, CJ looks angry at Zaheen and Seth is notably not caring. Derek and Alice are amazed and Gabriel is sitting there nervously._

 _-I wanna be famous!-_

 _Gabriel all of a sudden gets up and takes Zaheen's hat off, and puts it on himself, before performing some tricks. Everyone is amazed and Zaheen is visibly pissed._

 _-I wanna live close to the sun-_

 _Zaheen storms out of the mess hall angrily. The scene changes back to the campground where Arnold and Drew are fist fighting just as Ricky, Kirsten, and Kevin show up, the three go over and drag Arnold off of Drew and they gang up on him. Callum and Dale run over and try to help Arnold._

 _-Go pack your bags cause I've already won-_

 _Sophie is drying off on the beach, and Lance and Celina are now sitting next to eachother on the dock, blushing. Sofia and Aaron walk back into camp, notably, Aaron is soaked and Sofia is still laughing at him._

 _-I'll get there one day!-_

 _Brooklyn now appears at the campground, and runs over to help Arnold, Callum, and Dale against Drew, Ricky, Kirsten, and Kevin. Everyone else is standing around watching this. The scene changes to Michael and Nikki, close to eachother, with Nikki's head resting on Michaels shoulder, they eventually are about to kiss just as Deanna pops up out of nowhere and starts interrogating the two._

 _-Nanananananana-_

 _The scene is back at the campground where everyone is standing in front of Chris, who is explaining the challenge._

 _-I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be-_

 _At each of the 'I wanna be's 8 of the campers are shown, at the first one you see Drew, Arnold, Dale, Alice, Zaheen, Lance, Celina, and Gabriel. The second one you see Sophie, Bella, Derek, Deanna, Michael, Nikki, Brooklyn, and Kevin. At the final one you see Kirsten, Ricky, Sofia, CJ, Aaron, Veronica, Seth, and Callum._

 _-Whistling-_

 _The twenty-four campers are shown around a campfire, whistling. Celina and Lance are blushing next to eachother, as are Michael and Nikki. Deanna gets up with a magnifying glass and starts to search around the campfire._

"BRRRRRTTT!" An airhorn sounded through the camp, as per the usual on the Kywahq Island tour routine.

"All contestants, report to the docks within the next ten minutes if you went any breakfast!" Chris shouted over the loudspeaker in the middle of the camp.

The contestants groaned. One by one, they all got up and left their respective cabins.

-Walking to the docks, everybody-

"Don't you think he's being especially mean today?" Verity asked Ricky as they walked. Ricky shrugged.

"Fine, ignore me then. Not like I care!" Verity crossed her arms.

"Sorry, V, but I'm too tired to even think about talking. Drew kept me up all night - and for some reason Callum too. Weird strategy talk..."

Verity covered her ears and shouted. "I'm not listenin', I'm not listenin'!" She ignored this important information about her standing with the rest of the team.

Kirsten kicked Ricky in the balls. "The hell are you doin'?!" She asked violently, picking a now crouched Ricky up and holding him by his neck.

"Wha-?" was all Ricky managed to say. Kirsten sighed and let him go.

"Don't talk about our," She whispered. "-Alliance."

Ricky nodded. "Okay..."

The camera panned over to Sofia, who was clearly upset. "I hate this man more than any-" She paused, yawning. "-Other man I've ever met, or seen."

"I'm with you, sister." Gabriel said, right behind her. She quickly turned around and slocked him, at the same time delivering a swift kick to his precious area.

"Gah!.. Ow... ow...ah.. ow.." Gabriel slouched over and crumpled to the ground. "Wha-what was that for..? Ow.."

"That'll tach you, filthy perv!" Sofia exclaimed. "You don't need to exist, we could do just fine on our own!"

Everyone - excluding Drew, Seth, Michael and Alice, who kept walking - stopped and watched this scene unfold.

"Perv? What? Ow.." Gabriel slowly got up. "I assure you, I'm no perv.."

Sofia was already walking away.

"She's got some issues, huh?" Ricky whispered to Callum, who nodded.

 **~~Confessional: Sofia~~**  
"Maybe I took that a bit too far?" She looked at the ground, then shot back up. "Nope! He just tried to cover up for his pervy-ness, right? Right?!"

 **~~End Confessional~~**

 _-The Docks, Everyone-_

Everyone arrived to see Sofia, Alice, Drew, Michael and Seth eating pancakes.

"Man, pancakes? Awesome! I was getting sick of that disgusting slop Chef makes!" Ricky exclaimed, and narrowly avoided a knife that was sent flying his way.

"Nah, man! It's great... disgusting slop is cool... yeah.." A wide-eyed Ricky said as he sat down, awaiting his breakfast.

"Sheesh, Geoff much?" Celina said. Ricky looked at her confused. "Season one, Wawanakwa?"

"Doesn't ring a bell, dude.." Ricky said.

"What'er you waiting for?" Chris said to Ricky and the others who arrived late. "If you had been here say, 30 seconds ago you would've been eating pancakes with these five!" He pointed at Michael, Drew, Seth, Sofia and Alice. "No breakfast for the rest of ya." He grinned.

Everybody groaned. Michael approached Nikki. "Want some pancake?" He asked.

Nikki hesitated, then nodded and reached out to his plate, only to be pushed aside by a wild hungry Ricky.

"Ow.." Nikki groaned, holding her arm.

"Dude, share with me too!" Ricky exclaimed cheerfully.

"What's the big idea? Just who on earth do you think YOU are?" Michael glared. "I offered _her_ some pancake, not _you_. And even if I was willing to share with the likes of you, you just pushed a valued teammate of mine. So no-can-do, _'dude'_ , no pancake for you."

Ricky frowned and walked away. "Major buzzkill, dude."

Michael set his plate down next to Nikki, who was now sitting on the ground, and sat down next to her.

"Still want some pancake?" Michael smiled.

"Is that the firs t-time you've smiled here?" Nikki asked. Michael looked at her questioningly. "N-not that it's a bad thing!" She exclaimed way to fast and awkward. "I m-mean, it's way better than you trying to drown yourself, right..?" She stopped. "Sorry. I-I.. uh, don't know when to stop sometimes.."

Michael shrugged. "No big deal. Nothing new anyways."

Nikki sighed a sigh of relief.

"You gonna eat that pancake or what?" Drew asked, walking up to them.

"You already got some!" Nikki exclaimed.

"Yeah, well I want more." Drew shrugged, then went wide-eyed as some pancake hit him in the face.

"Pff, fine. I'll just go get some from doll-face over there, after all, who could resist yours tru-" He paused, looking at Alice, who was happily sharing some of her pancake with Arnold and CJ. Drew groaned. Michael rolled his eyes.

"CHALLENGE TIME!" Chris exclaimed. Everyone looked at him, awaiting the challenge explanation. "This is a challenge I like to call 'The Seven Seas', and for good reason. See, here before me are three boats, a raft, a speedboat, and a cruise ship. You all are gonna be diving into Lake Kywahq from the top of Mount Chris, in order to find one of three keys. A bronze one, a gold one, or a silver one. Each of these keys corresponds to a different boat. Which you will then use to sail around the island, through even more obstacles, with the first two teams here keeping their boats and staying safe for this week. Any questions?"

"Um, yeah, where's Mount Chris?" CJ asked, only to be ignored.

"No? GO!" Chris shouted.

 _-Mount Chris, All Teams-_

"Welcome to Mount Chris!" Chris shouted, as the camera zoomed outward to reveal a giant mountain protruding from the island - one that wasn't there before - at the edge of the island and waters, so you could dive off of it.

"Um, Chris?" Gabriel asked.

"What, Gabriel?" Chris replied, annoyed at answering questions all the time.

"When did this even get here?"

"Um... this morning.." Chris responded. "Now GET DIVING!" he yelled as he blew an airhorn.

CJ, Drew and Seth all jumped for their respective teams.

"Yeah, go CJ!" Alice whooped. "Woo-hoo!"

The three divers resurfaced, empty handed, and each looking dissapointed.

"NEXT!" Chris yelled.

"I'll go!" Gabriel yelled, running for the edge. Then he stopped. "But not without me, I hope!" He said to himself, then dove off the edge. Everybody else shrugged.

"I've got this, team." Arnold said, running and diving off the edge.  
"Go, Arnold!" Callum cheered.

"I-I'll go..." Nikki volunteered, slowly approaching the edge.

"Get a move on, vhere losing!" Sofia said, slightly annoyed at Nikki's cowardess, and pushed her off the edge.

"Waaaaah-AAAAAAHA!" Nikki screamed as she plunged into the water below.

 **~~Confessional: Sofia~~**  
"Oops.." She had a sheepish smile on her face. "Heheh.. heh.. oh no.."

 **~~End Confessional~~**

"What was that for, Sofia?!" Michael yelled, along with Alice. They both took a few steps towards Sofia.

"Oh, cram it, nerd boy and clumsy-locks." Sophie said. "We've got a challenge to win, so save your pettiness for later."

"I'm not that clu-" Alice started to say before she fell backwards and off the cliff, screaming the whole way down.

Everybody around facepalmed.

 **~~Confessional: Kirsten~~**  
"Did you see that?! Ha! Haha!" She started laughing uncontrollably.

 **~~End Confessional~~**

"Pfft!" Callum tried to hold his laughter in, as did many others around him. Then Chris and Celina both started laughing at the same time, then they were joined by everyone else but the Skeletons.

"Hey, leave us alone, vill ya?!" Sofia shouted angrily.

"Hahahah! I haven't seen that in... never!" Chris shouted, laughing. "Anyways, penalty for you guys!"

"VHAT?!" Sofia yelled above the rest of her team.

"You can't have more than one diver in the water at once, and even though it was an accident, Alice still counts as a diver. Sorry, but 'dems the rules." Chris smirked sheepishly.

"B-but... AAAAAARGH!" Sofia yelled, obviously very angry.

 **~~Confessional: Sofia~~**  
"Vhen do I get to rip his head off and feed it to vild boars?" She sighed and left the confessional, saying, "I kinda vish I never signed up fer this. It's completely changing me.."

 **~~End Confessional~~**

Gabriel re-surfaced, holding a golden key. "I've got a key! Now you may applaud me!"

"Woo-hoo! Go Gabriel!" Celina cheered, along with Derek and Deanna.

"Gabriel? Pfft! Haha! Why I'm Gunther, professional diver!" Gabriel announced, then shook his head. "Sorry.. got a little bit carried away there.." He smiled sheepishly.

"And the Green Gamers collect the Golden Key, meaning that they get the Cruise Ship!" Chris announces. "Get a move on, Oranges, Skeletons - time's runnin' out and I'll happily randomize your keys!"

The Gamer's left the area and headed towards the dock.

 _-Dock, Green Gamers-_

"Welcome!" Chuck announced, to the Gamer's who had arrived. "Get in your boat when you're ready. I'll explain this part of the challenge. So, first, you get in your boats, then you race around the island. Simple enough, right?" The Gamer's nodded. "Wrong! You must try to avoid obstacles and traps carried out by Chef Hatchet, a new guy, and myself!"

The Gamer's nodded and got into the cruise ship. They started it up and left the docks.

 _-Mount Chris, Everyone else-_

Sophie and Ricky were currently diving.

"Oh, look, there's the Gamer's." Chris said, pointing out the Gamer's cruise ship.

"Man, they already made it back here?" Alice said, shivering due to being in the cold water and wearing soaking wet clothes.

Drew came up behind Alice. "Hey there, how about you let this Stud warm you up with my body?"

Alice looked at him blankly. "Uh... but you're wet too, dummy." Sofia smirked.

"Grrr..." Drew scowled at her. "But c'mon, doll, you and I both know you can't resist this.." He took his shirt off to reveal his chest, which sported a 6-pack and a muscular build.

"Oh, but I can, and I w- woah!" Alice said, whilst starting to walk away and falling back, into Drew's arms.

"Now I've got you trapped, doll." Drew smirked, as Alice basically sat helpless in his arms. She still looked at him blankly, though.

"Frankly, you're not really a turn-on." CJ said, coming up behind Drew and slapping him on the back of the head, causing him to let go of Alice, who hit the ground with a hard _thud_!

"Ouch!" Alice yelped.

"Ay, boy, now that's no way to treat a lady, dude." CJ smirked at Drew as she helped Alice up.

"I've got one!" Ricky said, re-surfacing, but turns out he was only holding a human hand - a skeleton hand. "AAAH!" He screamed in terror, and threw it before swimming to shore.

"I've got one." Sophie said, re-surfacing, and holding a silver key.

"Nice!" Michael silently cheered.

"Let's go, team! Waoo-woo!" CJ cheered.

"Head to the docks, Skeletons, your speedboat is awaiting you!" Chris told them. "Oranges, you'll be waiting here for the next 10 minutes before I'll give you your bronze key, the one associated with the raft." Chris smirked as the Oranges all groaned.

 _-Dynamite Run, The Green Gamers-_

"Welcome one, welcome all! To Dynamie Run!" An unfamiliar voice yelled over a loudspeaker. "If you turn to your left, you'll see me, and you'll see what awaits you!" the voice continued.

The contestants all looked left, to see a very handsome individual. He was tan, presumably a latino, and was wearing the typical intern's uniform, and sported a pretty muscular build. He had short black hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Beck!" He said, as he shot a bunch of dynamite onto the Gamer's cruise ship from an air baloon containing a 'TNT/Dynamite Cannon'. He then floated off. "Good luck!"

"Quickly, everyone, get that Dynamite off of the cruise ship!" Seth barked at his comrades.

Lance ran to a stick of dynamite and picked up, and just as he was about to throw it away, it blew up on him. He coughed, then collapsed. Seth face-palmed and Celina ran over to him.

"Lance! Lance! Are you alright? Please tell me you're alright, Lance!" Celina yelled, hugging him close to her chest.

"Heheh... boobies... ugh..." Lance fainted.

"Gross!" Celina slapped him, causing him to wake up.

"Sorry.. just me.. being pervy... like... usual.." Lance gasped for air.

"Yeah, I think he's out," Seth started to say, only to be interrupted by Celina.

"Lance is a very useful member of our team, you!" She yelled, then slapped Seth.

Seth grabbed her by the wrists - with one hand - and continued. "-For the rest of the challenge." he then smirked and let go of her, walking away.

"Y-you!" Celina yelled.

 **~~Confessional: Celina~~**  
"Crap! Now he knows how I feel about Lance! Ugh!" She teared up and left the confessional.

 **~~End Confessional~~**

Eventually all of the dynamite was off the cruise ship and the Gamer's continued on their trip around the island.

 _-Dynamite Run, The Scolding Skeletons-_

"Welcome to Dynamite Run!" Beck shouted, as he shot a few sticks of Dynamite to the Skeletons boat.

 **~~Confessional: Sofia~~**  
"Okay, okay. I know this is like, majorly against my morals, but that dude was vhot."

 **~~End Confessional~~**  
 **~~Confessional: Nikki~~**  
"Wow." She sighed.

 **~~End Confessional~~**

 ****"GUYS!" Michael shouted, trying to get his teammates attention, "We've got a challenge to win!"

CJ caught a dynamite stick and threw it back at Beck, causing his hot air balloon to explode.

"Curse you!" Beck shouted as he, and his dynamite, crash landed in the ocean. Simultaneously, a dynamite stick blew up in the speed boat, causing the boat to slow down.

"Great! Just, freakin' GREAT!" Sofia yelled, annoyed at the current situation.

"We're still in this.." Nikki muttered.

 _-Mount Chris, The Orca Oranges-_

"Aaand up! Here ya go, Oranges, your very own, limited edition, worth-nothing, mint condition, b-"

"Just can it and give us the damn key, McLean!" Drew yelled, snatching the Bronze key as Chris glared.

"Hey!" Chris shouted at them as they ran.

 _-The Straightaway, The Gamers & The Skeletons-_

"They're catching up!" Derek said, pointing at the Skeletons who were now pretty close to the Gamer's cruise ship.

"Not for long." Seth said, grinning evilly. He picked up a piece of Dynamite that didn't explode due to the fuse going out, and lit it with his lighter, before throwing it at the Skeletons.

 **~~Confessional: Derek~~**  
"When did Seth get so _evil?_ "  
 **~~End Confessional~~**

The dynamite stick blew up and efectively destroyed the speed boat, causing the Skeletons to fall into the water. Chris flew by on his jetpack and looked at them.

"Well, if I were you guys! I'd start swimmin'!" Chris shouted.

"Vhy?!" Sofia yelled.

"Because! ' _The Straightaway'_ is actually infested with Pirahnas and Sharks! He-heh!" Chris chuckled.

The Skeletons started swimming frantically towards shore.

 _-The Finish Line, Everyone-_

The Skeletons walked up to the finish line, shivering.

"I-I-I- H-hate y-y-you." Sofia muttered through her shivering.

"Y-yeah." CJ agreed.

"Ok, all hate aside, you guys are going to be giving someone the heave-ho tonight, so meet me at the campfire pit in 20." Chris said.

The other two teams cheered and left.

 _-Mess Hall, The Scolding Skeletons-_

"So uh, who's going?" Alice asked, very bluntly.

"I don't know. Let's just leave it down to unknowns." Nikki suggested.

"I mean... okay.." Alice shrugged it off.

"Yeah. Not likes it's best to talk about it while we're all here. That'd just be dumb, right?" CJ forced a chuckle.

"Yeah.." Michael looked down at the ground.

"Oh? I completely forgot you were on our team, Michael." Sophie muttered.

"Vow could you forget a MAN vas on our team, Sophie?!" Sofia gasped.

"Because he doesn't do anything?" Sophie shrugged. Michael opened his mouth to defend himself, but then shut it, realizing its probably for the best - or just that its very true. He hasn't done anything notable.

"Of course he's done stuff! He's a valued team member!" Nikki shot up to defend Michael.

"You only say that because you like him, Nix." Sofia said.

"W-W-What?! H-How c-c-could I-I- Aaaah!" Nikki ran away, out of the mess hall.

"Tsk." Zaheen smirked.

 _-Campfire Pit, The Scolding Skeletons-_

"You all know how this works. Each of you will be getting a marshma-" Chris was cut off.

"-allow, blah blah blah, whoever doesn't get a marshmallow gets booted. _You acknowledged that we knew already._ " The voice said.

It was Sophie.

"Sheesh. Go vote then."

A few minutes later...

"Alright, votes have been tallied, please allow me to read 'em - AND DON'T CUT ME OFF, _SOPHIE._ " Chris glared at her.

Sophie just smirked.

"First up... CJ - You're safe." Chris said as CJ cheered.

"Nikki." Chris said. Nikki silently grabbed a marshmallow - hiding her face the whole time.

"Alice. Michael." Chris said.

"Alright! Woohoo!" Alice cheered. "Woa- Oof!" She tripped. Chris threw the marshmallow at her and it landed on her head. Michael silently grabbed his marshmallow.

"Three left. Who else is safe?..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sofia! You're still in! _Somehow._ " Chris said under his breath as she took the marshmallow.

"Don't think I didn't vear you, McLean." Sofia smirked. Chris sighed.

"Alright. Zaheen. Sophie. You both racked up a few votes, so which of you is going?.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sophie! You're out. Zaheen, somehow, _someway..._ you are still in!" Chris chuckled.

"WHAT?!" Sophie shouted. Zaheen just smirked.

 **~~Confessional: Zaheen~~**

"I knew they'd vote for me. I told you - One by one, they'll all fall. Didn't I tell you that? I honestly can't even remember **.** ** _because the writer hasn't really been uh, y'know, writing._** **"**

 **~~End Confessional~~**

A flashback scene shows Zaheen messing with the votes. She's grinning evilly and laughing.

"As if they can vote _me_ out! Pah!" She says through the laughter.

 **~~Final Confessional: Sophie~~**

"Whatever! Just get me outta here. Not like I cared anyways. But know this, I'll get you - ALL of you on that team for voting me out! ARGH!" Sophie stormed out of the confessional.

 **~~End Confessional~~**

"Well that's a wrap! Who'll go next time? What's in sto-" Chris was cut off again. This time it was Chuck.

"Will there even be a next time, Chris?! The Networks threatening to cancel us if we don't make the episodes faster!"

"Shut up, you stupid intern! The cameras are rolling! Cut it! Cut. It!" Chris shouted at Chuck.

 _-static-_

* * *

 _Votes-_

 _Zaheen voted for... Sophie (Pre-Tamper)_

 _Sophie voted for... Zaheen (Pre-Tamper)_

 _Nikki voted for... Sophie (Pre-Tamper)_

 _CJ voted for... Zaheen (Pre-Tamper)_

 _Michael voted for... Sophie (Pre-Tamper)_

 _Alice voted for... Zaheen (Pre-Tamper)_

 _Sofia voted for... Zaheen (Pre-Tamper)_

 _Post-Tamper:_

 _Michael (Votes received: 1)_

 _Sophie (Votes Received: 6)_

* * *

 **A/N: Well. This chapter's over. I'm really, really, REALLY sorry for not getting out sooner. I know I said I was bringing this back but - truth is, school, laziness, depression and procrastination have all gotten the better of me. It wasn't until today, 11/17/18 that I realized I should finish this chapter. I'll try to get another chapter out before the end of the month. If I don't, then this story is probably dead. (As well as my other one, which I haven't even started the second chapter for.) I'd really like to finish this so that I can see how a community receives it, after all, being an Author may or may not be one of my fallback plans for the possibility that my dream-career fails. All in all, I hope this does not affect anybodies opinions of me - although I don't blame you if it would, this story is almost a year old and isn't even close to done. Also, the formatting error with Episode 5 was fixed sometime between that chapter's release and now. Most likely in September.**

 **Anyways: Questions!**

 **1) Was this chapter decent?**

 **2) Who do you think will go next?**

 **3) Am I still getting your characters right? If not, how can I improve them?**

 **4) Was this elimination a shocker?**

 **and finally**

 **5) Who are your three winner picks?**


	8. Ep 7: Type 'D' For Doom!

Chris McLean appeared in front of the camera, and sighed.

"Welcome to yet another bori- I mean, _exciting_ episodes of Total Drama. Today the contestants are in for a blast." Chris unusually says all of this in a monotone voice.

"ALRIGHT. WHOEVER WROTE THIS AS WELL, YOU'RE FIRED. I CAN'T SPEAK IN A MONOTONE VOICE, I MEAN C'MON! I'M CHRIS MCLEAN, THE HOST OF THIS FREAKING SHOW! IF I ACT BORED, THEN THE AUDIENCE GETS BORED, THEN WE _ALL_ ARE OUT OF JOBS YOU IDIOTS! SERIOUSLY, USE THOSE HEADS OF YOURS AND WRITE SOMETHING GOOD FOR ONCE IN YOUR SORRY LIVES. CAN'T YOU DO ANYT-" Chris was cut off mid-rant.

-Theme Song, 2007-

-Opening Theme-

A wide view shot of the island opens up as the camera starts to zoom in to the campground

-Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine-

The camera reaches the campground and Drew is seen pushing around Callum and Dale, before being tackled by Arnold. The camera quickly changes to inside the girls' cabin and we see Bella trying on outfits with Celina.

-You guys are on my mind-

The camera changes to the woods as we see Michael sitting on the ground by a tree as Nikki walks up and waves at him, then they both blush. The scene changes to the lake where Lance is sitting on the dock, with a flower in his hand twirling it around.

-You asked me what I wanted to be-

The scene changes and we're now at the top of the mountain, where Kirsten and Sophie are brawling, with Brooklyn, Kevin, and Ricky cheering them on, eventually Kirsten pushes Sophie off the cliff, sending her plummeting into the water. Brooklyn hangs her head low as she is pushed while Kevin and Ricky congratulate Kirsten.

-You asked me what I wanted to be-

The camera follows Sophie now as she hits the water, splashing some on Veronica, who starts screaming and storms off. The scene changes back to a waterfall, where we see Aaron sitting on a rock, examining it. Suddenly he's pushed in by Sofia, who starts laughing. He surfaces and looks angry.

-Now I think the answer is clear to see-

The scene changes to the mess hall where Seth, Alice, Derek, Gabriel, and CJ are sitting, watching Zaheen do magic tricks. Of the audience, CJ looks angry at Zaheen and Seth is notably not caring. Derek and Alice are amazed and Gabriel is sitting there nervously.

-I wanna be famous!-

Gabriel all of a sudden gets up and takes Zaheen's hat off, and puts it on himself, before performing some tricks. Everyone is amazed and Zaheen is visibly pissed.

-I wanna live close to the sun-

Zaheen storms out of the mess hall angrily. The scene changes back to the campground where Arnold and Drew are fist fighting just as Ricky, Kirsten, and Kevin show up, the three go over and drag Arnold off of Drew and they gang up on him. Callum and Dale run over and try to help Arnold.

-Go pack your bags cause I've already won-

Sophie is drying off on the beach, and Lance and Celina are now sitting next to eachother on the dock, blushing. Sofia and Aaron walk back into camp, notably, Aaron is soaked and Sofia is still laughing at him.

-I'll get there one day!-

Brooklyn now appears at the campground, and runs over to help Arnold, Callum, and Dale against Drew, Ricky, Kirsten, and Kevin. Everyone else is standing around watching this. The scene changes to Michael and Nikki, close to eachother, with Nikki's head resting on Michaels shoulder, they eventually are about to kiss just as Deanna pops up out of nowhere and starts interrogating the two.

-Nanananananana-

The scene is back at the campground where everyone is standing in front of Chris, who is explaining the challenge.

-I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be-

At each of the 'I wanna be's 8 of the campers are shown, at the first one you see Drew, Arnold, Dale, Alice, Zaheen, Lance, Celina, and Gabriel. The second one you see Sophie, Bella, Derek, Deanna, Michael, Nikki, Brooklyn, and Kevin. At the final one you see Kirsten, Ricky, Sofia, CJ, Aaron, Veronica, Seth, and Callum.

-Whistling-

The twenty-four campers are shown around a campfire, whistling. Celina and Lance are blushing next to eachother, as are Michael and Nikki. Deanna gets up with a magnifying glass and starts to search around the campfire.

"YO!" The usual suspect, Chris McLean, shouted over the loudspeakers. "Get your sorry butts up and get ready for the next challenge!"

A groan was held unanimously among the contestants as they left their respective cabins.

"What about breakfast?" Derek asked, calmly.

"Oh yeah." Chris said, standing in front of the cabins now. "Here."

Chef walked up with his patented spaghetti cannon and blasted all of the contestants with it.

"Ugh. Seriously, McLean?" Verity groaned.

"Okay, so one, WHY DO YOU ALL CALL ME 'MCLEAN' AND NOT 'CHRIS'?" Chris yelled at them.

 **~~Confessional: Sofia~~  
** "Because of course thats vhat the man is most worried about. Of course."

 **~~End Confessional~~  
~~Confessional: Kirsten~~  
**Kirsten just facepalms and shakes her head.

~~End Confessional~~

After no response, Chris continued. "And also, did you want breakfast or not, _Veronica_."

"IT'S VERITY!" Verity shouted at him.

"Oh. Does that mean I can't just call you V, then?" Ricky asked.

"Maybe. No. Yes. Argh!" Verity stomped off.

"Bro. If we lose today, she's gone." Drew muttered.

"B-Bu-But!" Ricky started to defend Verity, then stopped.

~~Confessional: Ricky~~

"She's a valued teammate, right?" Ricky stopped and thought for a few moments. "Nah, but she's pretty hot in my opinion." He smirked.

~~End Confessional~~

"Alright. On to your challenge for today! The Chris-McLean-Patented Obsta-Kill course from season 5!" Chris shouted.

"UH, CHRIS?" Chef shouted running up to him carrying something resembling a person.

"What, Chef?" Chris turned to him, annoyed.

"I found her in the mess hall stealing food." Chef slowly turned the tied-up person around. It was Scarlett.

"Speak of the devil. We were just talking about that season you almost ruined, you bitch!" Chris shouted at her.

"And I'll ruin this one too! See, while you were preparing over the summer and selecting your cast and having episodes, I built a nuclear launch site here! Now you're all dead! Hahahahaha!" Scarlett laughed maniacally.

"NEW CHALLENGE!" Chris quickly shouted.

 **~~Confessional: Celina~~  
** "Let me guess. It's either A, get off the island or B, go stop the nukes. Judging off of past seasons, it's probably the latter. So uh, Mom, Dad, if you're watching this, I love you!"

~~End Confessional~~

"-Go stop those nukes! That's your new challenge!" Chris frantically started grabbing his stuff. "Chef, go get the helicopter! NOW!" Chef quickly ran off.

The contestants groaned as they searched for the launch site.

"This isn't really how I wanted to die. I just wanted a million dineros." Gabriel shrugged.

"HOW WOULD YOU HAVE WANTED TO DIE?!" Alice, Celina and Lance all turned to him, shocked.

"Well uh, I don't know... an assassination?" Gabriel shrugged again.

"Shut up! We need to find the launch facility-thingymajiggy so that we can all y'know, not die." Kirsten shouted at them.

"She's right. Let's go, girls!" Sofia smiled.

"What, are you a lesbo?" Kirsten glared at her.

"No! I just believe that vomen are superior to men!" Sofia quickly defended herself.

"I mean, yeah, we are. But like, they're amusing sometimes, don't ya think?" Kirsten replied.

~~Confessional: Kirsten~~

"She's a lesbo."

~~End Confessional~~

~~Confessional: Sofia~~

"I'm NOT, I repeat, NOT a lesbian!"

~~End Confessional~~

 **~~Confessional: Alice~~  
** "Good thing Kirsten doesn't know I like girls. She's really scary.." Alice started to walk out, but tripped on her way out.

~~End Confessional~~

"Pfft. As if there's _actually_ a nuclear launch site here," Callum mumbled. "...Right?"

"You might wanna get movin', Dweeb. Otherwise we'll strap you to the nuke." Drew chuckled.

"Yeah, we will!" Ricky chimed in.

They both received a swift punch. "Nobody is strapping anybody to any nukes." Arnold broke everything up.

~~Confessional: Drew~~

"When's that guy gonna take a chill pill?"

~~End Confessional~~

~~Confessional: Arnold~~

"Never, Drew. I'll never take any chill pills while you're still here."

~~End Confessional~~

The teams kept walking around, searching for the launch facility.

"Is that it?" Derek asked, pointing to a place carved into a mountain, with a large missile protruding from the base of it.

"How obvious is that? How'd it take us two hours to find it? It was right in front of us! Ugh!" Verity groaned. "Now you guys can take it from here. I'm done with challenges for the day."

"For the _day_? This may be the last 'challenge' of your entire _life_!" Lance shouted at her.

"I'm sure you guys can do it!" Verity put on a fake smile.

Everybody groaned and left her there as they headed to the facility.

~~Confessional: Verity~~

"Of course, if they don't, my family will sue the hell out of this show! Obviously I get nothing out of it, but y'know what? At least I'll have a little name value for the afterlife." She smirked.

~~End Confessional~~

-The Launch Facility, Everyone except Verity-

Everyone gasped as they looked at many high-tec looking walls and corridors.

"We need to split up and find the control room!" Arnold suddenly shouted. "Or else we're all dead! And do any of you want to be dead?"

Michael silently raised his hand, and Arnold ignored him.

"No? Good! Let's move out!" Everyone, excluding Michael, cheered and headed down different corridors.

-Corridor A, Drew and Kirsten-

"Aw, c'mon. Why'd I have to get stuck with _you_?" Drew whined.

"Um, because _you_ followed _me_ , dumbass?" She replied. Drew just groaned and they headed down the corridor.

~~Confessional: Kirsten~~

"Sometimes I really wonder how he even got into this game. Y'know? It takes actual brains to get onto TV shows, right?" Kirsten pondered.

~~End Confessional~~

~~Confessional: CJ~~

"Okay, so this is really random, yeah? But, anyways - I don't know how Sophie went last night. I clearly remember voting for Zaheen. Aha! I bet that she's got something to do with it!.. Maybe she tampered with the votes?" CJ thought. "But why this early? Is it because she knew we'd all vote her? Huh.. this is a tricky situation.."

~~End Confessional~~

-Corridor B, Sofia, Alice and CJ-

"I wonder if it's down this way?" Alice asked, looking up. "Wowzers. Those are some high-techy cealings, right? I wonder how much this all cost..? Ack!" She shrieked as she ran straight into a wall and fell backwards.

"We should leave ver for now, eh?" Sofia asked CJ in a whisper.

"I mean, yeah, but then she'd freak out, no?" CJ replied.

"Maybe." Sofia shrugged.

The two of them walked over and helped Alice up off the ground.

"Onwards!" CJ yelled triumphantly, with one armed raised.

The trio walked forwards as the camera panned to a new trio.

-Corridor C, Seth, Celina and Deanna-

Deanna got close to a wall, examining it with her magnifying glass.

"Deanna, we have GOT to get a move on!" Seth yelled at her angrily. "Do you want to die?!"

"No, but maybe a clue is hidden in the walls!" She yelled back. "We need to be thorough!"

"Can you guys stop fighting please?" Celina asked, but was drowned out by the other two.

"DEANNA! LET'S GO!" Seth yelled as he grabbed her by the shouled and pulled her away from the wall.

"WAIT! I THINK I SAW SOMETHING! HEY, WAIT!"

Seth dragged her off as Celina just kinda followed them.

-Also in Corridor C, Derek and Ricky-

Derek sighed.

"What's the matter dude?" Ricky asked.

"Well uh, how do I say this nicely?" Derek stopped for a moment.

"Let me guess. It's me, isn't it?" Ricky asked him.

"Well, no... but uh, yeah.." Derek shrugged. "Sorry."

"No biggie. Let's just try and not die here, 'kay?" Ricky said.

~~Confessional: Ricky~~

"Know what? That bastard is dead to me. D. E. A. D., DEAD. To me."

~~End Confessional~~

"Okay!" Derek said. They were a bit further behind Seth, Celina and Deanna. They finally made it to the point where they had previously been.

Deanna's magnifying glass was laying next to the wall.

"Huh?" Derek said, kneeling down to grab it. "It's Deanna's. How'd it get here?"

"Maybe they were ahead of us?" Ricky shrugged.

"Maybe." Derek looked at the wall and noticed a button. The button blended in with the blue-gray interior, and even had a wire design running through it to make it look like the wall. He pressed it and a door opened in front of them.

"Woah!" Ricky shouted. "Look at that door!"

"Not the door! It's the control room, Ricky! It's the control room!" Derek shouted happily.

"Yeah! We win!" Ricky yelled excitedly.

"No, we don't. We need to stop the nukes!"

"Oh yeah."

Derek facepalmed.

They entered the control room.

-Corridor D, Michael and Gabriel-

They walked side by side, silently.

.

.

.

.

"So uh.." Gabriel started to say, and looked over at a depressed-looking Michael. "Nevermind."

.

.

.

.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Oh, nothing..."

"WHAT?" Michael asked again.

"N-nothing dude!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, NOTHI-"

 _"Guys! We found the control room! It's in corridor C! C! We left the door open! Hurry!"_ Derek's voice came over the intercoms in the facility.

 _"Hey! Let me say something! C'mon, man!"_ Ricky said.

"No! Ricky! Stop it! Stop! No!"

Derek and Ricky were heard fighting over the intercom. Ricky eventually won.

 _"Yo dude's! We may not die today! Come on over and let's party! Woo!"_

"That's what you wanted to say, Ricky? Seriously!"

"Those two are strange, huh?" Gabriel asked Michael.

"Don't act like you aren't, Mr. Personality." Michael replied, smirking. This caught Gabriel off guard, and caused him to jump.

"Don't act like it isn't obvious. You try too hard to hide them." Michael said.

"H-How? Do you?" Was all Gabriel managed to say.

"No. But I've dealt with a few before. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Michael answered.

"O-Okay." Gabriel said as they kept walking.

~~Confessional: Michael~~

"So that guy is waaaay too trusting. If I were trying to play a strategical game right now, he'd be my first ally. Along with Alice and Nikki, maybe Ricky too. Definitely Kevin if he were still here. Anyways, I'm not so I won't bother with it.. for now."

~~End Confessional~~

-Control Room, Everyone-

Everyone was talking, making it hard to distinguish specific voices.

"HEY! WHEN DO I GET A STINKIN' LINE, HUH?!" Callum shouted over everyone else.

"Same, bro." Arnold said, standing next to him.

"Nobody cares about you two right now, so shuddap!" Drew replied. "Don't you know how TV works?"

"You're asking for a fight right now." Arnold glared.

"I'm sure I'll win easily. After all, you're just a supporting character - and I'm at the forefront. There's no way I'd lose to you."

Arnold lunged at him, but was held back by Callum, Gabriel and Ricky.

"LADIES!" Derek yelled. "Let's solve this! Also, Drew - nobody knows what the hell it is you're talking about right now so I suggest you shut the hell up before Arnold knocks you out cold! Everyone with me? GOOD. Now let's deactivate these nukes!"

Everyone aside from Drew cheered.

Chris' voice came over the intercoms.

"Hey! Guys! Good job finding the control room!" He said.

"Is that all you have to say?" Arnold muttered.

"No. Uh... Chef? What was it?.." There was a pause. "Oh yeah! Scarlett told us how to deactivate the bombs!"

"Really?! How?" Everyone asked.

"So uh.. you've gotta... um... Scarlett? Isn't there an easier way?" There was another pause and then another familiar voice came over the speaker.

"On the desk there's a keyboard. Use that to input a number sequence to deactivate the nukes. You only have thirty minutes so hurry up." Scarlett said.

"You're not gonna tell us the numbers?" Derek asked.

"Hell no! I want you all dead!" Scarlett shouted and then laughed maniacally.

"Numbers?" Derek asked the crowd.

"2!" Sofia shouted.

"7!" Arnold shouted.

"6! 1! 5! 9!" Alice, CJ, Gabriel and Lance all shouted.

Derek inputted the number sequence.

.

.

.

 _ **WRONG CODE!**_ showed up on the screen in flashing red text.

"Another one! Go!" Derek yelled.

"7!" Drew shouted.

"4!" Lance shouted.

"5! 7! 8! 2!" Arnold, Drew, Kirsten and Sofia shouted.

"Hey! Drew said seven twice!" Celina pointed out.

"Yeah!" Callum chimed in.

"Shut up! It's my favorite number!"

Derek inputted the number sequence.

.

.

.

 _ **WRONG CODE!**_ showed up on the screen in flashing red text... again.

"How much time do we have left?!" Derek asked.

"Uh, 20 minutes?" Gabriel replied. "I believe its 20."

"Damn. Derek, no offense but you're slow, dude." Arnold said. "How about we each do a different number sequence one at a time? I'm sure one of us will get it."

"Good idea!" Alice and Callum both shouted.

~~Confessional: Michael~~

"That is a TERRIBLE idea. What's wrong with these people? Do they have any common sense? It'd be faster just to go through number combinations like 1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-5, 1-2-3-6, and et cetera."

~~End Confessional~~

The first three to go were Celina, Gabriel and Zaheen. They each got the same red text, and then turned to tell everyone there combinations:

784513

.

664321

.

111111

.

"111111? That's dumb." Drew said.

"What I couldn't think of anything on the spot like that." Zaheen shrugged.

Sofia, Lance and Callum went next. They each got the same text as well. After that it was Alice, then CJ, then Seth. Those three got it wrong too.

"Who's next?" Seth asked.

"Uh... Nikki, Michael and Derek!" Arnold replied.

Nikki failed, as did Derek. It was Michaels turn.

He sighed as he got up to the keyboard.

"Hurry up Michael! I want to go!" Ricky shouted.

"Shut up nitwit! We only have 5 minutes before the nukes go off and we're all dead! DEAD, you hear? Dead!" Drew smacked Ricky a few times.

Michael thought for a minute and then put in a number sequence.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **MISSILE LAUNCH SUCCESSFULLY NEGATED.**_ Appeared on the screen in large green text.

Everyone cheered, and Michael looked surprised.

~~Confessional: Michael~~

"Damn idiots who go on this show. She though she could blow up the island with that code? Any idiot could figure that out..." He paused. "Okay, maybe not the ones here with me - but any OTHER idiots."

~~End Confessional~~

"What was the code, Michael?!" Chris shouted over the intercom and over everyone cheering.

"Literally? It was jus 6." Michael replied.

"Wow. How'd we not figure that one out?" Derek asked himself.

"Cause you're all idiots." Michael said under his breath.

-Mess Hall, Everyone-

"Wow! That was stressful, eh?" Chris asked the contestants as he entered. Everyone groaned.

"Fine. Tonights special though." Chris started.

"No elimination ceremony?" Celina asked.

"There is an elimination ceremony," Chris started again. Everyone groaned. "-Buuut, it's a merged ceremony. Meaning everyone will be voting for anyone! Except Michael. Michael is immune." Michael smiled while everyone groaned again.

-Elimination Ceremony, Everyone-

"Votes are tallied! As per tonights special theme, let me read the votes out aloud!" Chris smirked.

.

"Zaheen."

.

"Michael. Okay, who voted Michael?"

.

"Ugh... Zaheen."

.

"Drew."

.

"Drew."

.

"Scarlett. Agreed - she should go."

.

"Callum."

.

"Gabriel."

.

"Drew."

.

"Ricky."

.

"Seth."

.

"Zaheen."

.

"Alright, this is taking to long." Chris threw the vote sheets on the ground. "Michael, Nikki, Alice, CJ, Sofia, Arnold, Lance, Kirsten, Verity, Celina, and Derek - you're all safe!" Chris shouted as he tossed everyone marshmallows.

"Zaheen. Ricky. Seth. Drew. Gabriel. Callum. And Deanna. You each racked uo some votes. Let's see who else here is safe."

Chris paused.

.

.

.

"Ricky. Safe!" He tossed Ricky a marshmallow.

.

.

"Deanna, Seth - you're also safe!" Chris tossed them their marshmallows. "Zaheen, Drew, Callum or Gabriel - one of you is donezo!" Chris smirked. Then paused again.

.

.

"Gabriel, Drew. Safe!" Chris said, tossing them marshmallows.

.

.

.

.

"And perhaps, the most surprising thing ever. Zaheen - you're also safe." Chris tossed Zaheen a marshmallow.

"What?! HOW! Arnold?" Callum suddenly stood up. Arnold shrugged.

"I didn't vote for you, man." Arnold said.

~~Confessional: Arnold~~

"Sadly, I had to. He just weighed our team down. I feel bad now. Sorry, Callum. Hope we can be friends after the show's over."

~~End Confessional~~

"Who else, then?" Callum frantically looked at everyone else. Most just shook their heads or shrugged.

~~Confessional: Kirsten~~

"Wasn't hard, really. We knew Drew and Zaheen would rack up votes, but nobody would suspect us taking out Callum. So, we did. Me, Drew, Ricky, Arnold, Gabriel, Michael and Derek. We all did it. Surprisingly, the latter half of those names went through with it."

~~End Confessional~~

-Multiple Backflash scenes-

The backflash scenes each show Kirsten walking up to Arnold, Gabriel, Michael and Derek and convincing them to vote for Callum.

Callum got carried away by Chef Hatchet as everyone left for their cabins. Some more happy or fearful, or maybe even angrier than others.

"Well there you have it! Another hectic episode of Total Drama Kywahq Island is in the books! See you all next time, 'cause I'll still be here! That's why they pay me big bucks, after all!" Chris shouted and smiled at the camera as it faded away.

-Static-

Votes:

Arnold voted for Callum

Drew voted for Callum

Kirsten voted for Callum

Michael voted for Callum

Derek voted for Callum

Gabriel voted for Callum

Ricky voted for Callum

Callum voted for Drew

Lance voted for Drew

Celina voted for Seth

Deanna voted for Seth

Seth voted for Gabriel

CJ voted for Zaheen

Alice voted for Zaheen

Nikki voted for Zaheen

Sofia voted for Deanna

Verity voted for Scarlett (Doesn't Count)

Zaheen voted for Michael (Doesn't Count)

7-3-2-2-1-1-1-1 Vote

Elimination Table:

24th: Dale - "The Autistic Outcast"

23rd: Bella - "The Naive Sweetheart"

22nd: Brooklyn - "The Bubbly Tomboy"

21st: Kevin - "The Stoner"

20th: Aaron - "The Problematic Thinker"

19th: Sophie - "The Not-So-Delicate Doll"

18th: Callum - "The Pro-Gamer"

 **A/N: Another chapter in the books! I knew I'd finish this one! :) (Now Let's hope I can finish the next 12-14 or so until the finale. I am determined to finish this.)**

QUESTIONS!

1) Another decent chapter? I tried to make it make sense but I'm not quite sure how it came out.

2) Expecting that elimination? Yes? No?

3) Who are your favorite characters? (Again.)

4) Did Scarlett's cameo surprise you?

5) What's your prediction for the elimination order of the rest of the cast?

6) Who do you think will merge? (Can be answered by the prediction for the previous question)

Okay! That's said and done, let me address the reviews of last chapter:

Candela Monsoon (aka a bunch of other names cause she keeps changing it!): Thanks for your support! I've loved reading your reviews of every chapter. Even if their short and sweet, like your most recent one - it motivates me to write new chapters even more!

Taylorfang9: Sorry! I completely forgot about him when I wrote the chapter - mind you, the chapter was written in parts over the past 3-4 months. I tried to make up for his absence a little bit in this chapter. I didn't purposely leave him out - it was just a mistake on my end. Sorry again!

Thor: Thanks for your feedback. You're actually one of the people here who inspired me to start writing these - a year ago. Your stories were the first ones I read on here, and they were great! I've taken inspiration from your way of writing these - and although they are very different, I just thought I'd point that out. Thanks. Also, I really enjoy reading your reviews - as they point out flaws in my writing that I need to shine some attention on - although you don't do it in a mean way. Your other comments here and there on them are enjoyable and I love it! I'm happy to have you as a reviewer for my story! Thanks again!

And with that, this chapter has come to a close. Goodnight everyone! It's 12:30 AM where I live as of uploading this chapter.


	9. Ep 8: A Bunch Of Disgustingness!

"What's up, viewers?" Chris shouts at the camera. "Last time we saw Callum The Pro-Gamer go home. Not surprisingly, even though everyone thought Zaheen would get the boot!"

Chris smirked as he walked along the dock.

"Now, who's ready for something truly disgusting? I know I am, and you'll find out what I mean soon enough, haha!" Chris laughs as the camera cuts into the intro.

-Theme Song, 2007-

-Opening Theme-

A wide view shot of the island opens up as the camera starts to zoom in to the campground

-Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine-

The camera reaches the campground and Drew is seen pushing around Callum and Dale, before being tackled by Arnold. The camera quickly changes to inside the girls' cabin and we see Bella trying on outfits with Celina.

-You guys are on my mind-

The camera changes to the woods as we see Michael sitting on the ground by a tree as Nikki walks up and waves at him, then they both blush. The scene changes to the lake where Lance is sitting on the dock, with a flower in his hand twirling it around.

-You asked me what I wanted to be-

The scene changes and we're now at the top of the mountain, where Kirsten and Sophie are brawling, with Brooklyn, Kevin, and Ricky cheering them on, eventually Kirsten pushes Sophie off the cliff, sending her plummeting into the water. Brooklyn hangs her head low as she is pushed while Kevin and Ricky congratulate Kirsten.

-You asked me what I wanted to be-

The camera follows Sophie now as she hits the water, splashing some on Veronica, who starts screaming and storms off. The scene changes back to a waterfall, where we see Aaron sitting on a rock, examining it. Suddenly he's pushed in by Sofia, who starts laughing. He surfaces and looks angry.

-Now I think the answer is clear to see-

The scene changes to the mess hall where Seth, Alice, Derek, Gabriel, and CJ are sitting, watching Zaheen do magic tricks. Of the audience, CJ looks angry at Zaheen and Seth is notably not caring. Derek and Alice are amazed and Gabriel is sitting there nervously.

-I wanna be famous!-

Gabriel all of a sudden gets up and takes Zaheen's hat off, and puts it on himself, before performing some tricks. Everyone is amazed and Zaheen is visibly pissed.

-I wanna live close to the sun-

Zaheen storms out of the mess hall angrily. The scene changes back to the campground where Arnold and Drew are fist fighting just as Ricky, Kirsten, and Kevin show up, the three go over and drag Arnold off of Drew and they gang up on him. Callum and Dale run over and try to help Arnold.

-Go pack your bags cause I've already won-

Sophie is drying off on the beach, and Lance and Celina are now sitting next to eachother on the dock, blushing. Sofia and Aaron walk back into camp, notably, Aaron is soaked and Sofia is still laughing at him.

-I'll get there one day!-

Brooklyn now appears at the campground, and runs over to help Arnold, Callum, and Dale against Drew, Ricky, Kirsten, and Kevin. Everyone else is standing around watching this. The scene changes to Michael and Nikki, close to eachother, with Nikki's head resting on Michaels shoulder, they eventually are about to kiss just as Deanna pops up out of nowhere and starts interrogating the two.

-Nanananananana-

The scene is back at the campground where everyone is standing in front of Chris, who is explaining the challenge.

-I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be-

At each of the 'I wanna be's 8 of the campers are shown, at the first one you see Drew, Arnold, Dale, Alice, Zaheen, Lance, Celina, and Gabriel. The second one you see Sophie, Bella, Derek, Deanna, Michael, Nikki, Brooklyn, and Kevin. At the final one you see Kirsten, Ricky, Sofia, CJ, Aaron, Veronica, Seth, and Callum.

-Whistling-

The twenty-four campers are shown around a campfire, whistling. Celina and Lance are blushing next to eachother, as are Michael and Nikki. Deanna gets up with a magnifying glass and starts to search around the campfire.

"BBBBBRRRRRRRTTT!" A loud buzzer played over the loudspeaker.

"AGH! DAMMIT, MCLEAN!" Drew yelled as he hit his head off the bottom of the top bunk of his bed. "Why'd I choose the bottom?"

"ALL CAMPERS, REPORT TO THE MESS HALL IN TEN MINUTES, IF YOU AREN'T THERE, THEN YOUR TEAM WILL RECEIVE A PENALTY IN THE UPCOMING CHALLENGE!" Chris shouted over the loudspeaker.

 **~~Confessional: Chef Hatchet~~**

 **"Y'know, I been workin' goddamned hard every single day this season and y'know how much screen time I've gotten?" Chef looks around the confessional before holding up a '0' uno card.**

 **"That's right. 0. Or at least, pretty much 0. I'm sick and tired of dis crap. I ain't even been payed yet!" Chef gets up and punches the door open as he leaves.**

 **~~End Confessional~~**

The campers slowly left their cabins and reached the mess hall, one by one. CJ was the first to arrive, and everyone else arrived to her chowing down on delicious pancakes.

"Mm-num-mm." CJ mumbled as she ate. "These are pretty good, you've really outdone yourself, Chef."

"Can I have some?" Ricky walked over and asked. CJ stopped eating and eyed him, looking him up and done, before taking a deep breath.

"No." She replied.

"Aw, c'mon, man!" Ricky whined as he sat down at the table across from her.

Alice sat down next to CJ. "Alice, want some pancake?" CJ turned to her.

"Sure!" Alice responded happily, clapping while taking half of a pancake and eating it. CJ then offered up some pancake to the rest of her team, besides Zaheen. Zaheen just shrugged at this notion.

 **~~Confessional: Zaheen~~**  
 **"As if not having some... delicious... pancake..." She shook her head. "-Pancake will slow me down! I WILL win this game!"**

 **~~End Confessional~~**

Michael gave his pancake to Nikki after he realized he wasn't hungry.

"C'mon, why don't we get anything to eat?" Verity whined as she entered the mess hall. She was the last one to arrive.

"Yeah, why can't we have any?" Lance joined in.

"BECAUSE," Chris yelled at them, annoyed at their whining. "YOU WILL BE EATING IN THIS NEXT CHALLENGE."

Everyone cheered.

"BECAUSE, I'VE SLIGHTLY ALTERED A SEASON ONE FAN-FAVORITE CHALLENGE TO BE SUITABLE FOR TEAMS.." Chris paused and then grinned evilly. "THE BRUNCH... OF DISGUSTINGNESS!"

Everyone instantly went pale.

"Now, for being the first one to arrive and get some pancake, CJ will not have to participate in this challenge... if she doesn't want too." Chris looked at CJ.

"OKAY!" Chris then turned to everyone. "You are each at your own respective teams' table. This challenge will be done over the course of nine rounds. You will not know if each meal is grosser, just as gross, or not quite as gross as the last." Chris paused.

"The first team to finish their dishes will receive two points, while the second receives one, and then the last receives none." Chris smiled. "Now, who's ready to get your disgusting on?" He threw his hands up in the air as if he were celebrating something. Everyone groaned.

"Ohhh Chef Hatchet!" Chris called. "Bring out their first dish, please!"

Chris chuckled as Chef brought out the first dish and revealed it. It was a piece of plastic covered in burnt bread crumbs and toilet water.

"Oh... my... god.." Verity muttered in shock as she watched the plates get dished out.

"Is that even food?" Alice shrieked as she got her plate. CJ quickly stood up and raised her hand.

"CJ..?" Chris turned to her.

"May I give my challenge immunity to Alice?" CJ quickly asked. Her face turning a light shade of red.

"Um... nothing against it, I guess." Chris shrugged. "Alice now does not have to participate in the challenge!"

"Why'd you do that?" Alice asked CJ.

"I figured... you know, maybe I'd be better off participating than you?" CJ stumbled over her words.

"Thanks... I guess?" Alice shrugged.

 **~~Confessional: Michael~~**

 **"I can't be the only one who knows what's up, right? RIGHT?" Michael looks at the camera in shock-awe-confusion.**

 **~~End Confessional~~**

 **~~Confessional: Zaheen~~**  
 **"I'm onto that CJ... she'll get whats comin' to her." Zaheen looks deeply and angrily at the camera.**

 **~~End Confessional~~**

"Aw man. I wish you would've given it to me, heh-heh... heh.." Nikki mumbled, hardly audible.

"Did you say somethin', Nikki?" Sofia asked. Nikki violently shook her head 'no'.

"AND THE WINNERS OF ROUND ONE ARE THE GREEN GAMERS!" Chris shouted, holding a semi-drunken looking Lance's hand up.

"That's what happens when you don't complain or talk the whole time," Seth said, smirking. "Which we didn't."

Michael quickly ate his dish, as did CJ, Zaheen, and Sofia.

"I... I don't think I can do it..." Nikki said, holding her hand over her mouth, and the other hand on her stomach. "I have a weak stomach.."

"You can do this, Nikki!" CJ cheered, along with Alice.

"Bro, I don't think I can eat this... it's literally plastic! That's gotta be toxic, right?" Ricky turned to Drew as Arnold and Kirsten ate their dish with hardly any complaints.

Drew ate his too.

"It's fine. As if they'd feed us toxic materials." Drew shrugged. Ricky shrugged too, and then ate the dish.

"Veronica!" Kirsten slammed her fist on the table. "Eat it or we'll lose!"

"I-I... can't." Verity repplied. "I-It's just too gross!"

The camera switched back over to the Skeletons.

"Nik-ki! Nik-ki! Nik-ki!" Her whole team besides Zaheen chanted. Nikki eventually caved in and ate the dish.

"Blegh!" Nikki gagged after she finished. Then she went silent.

"Nikki..?" Sofia poked her. Then CJ poked her.

"WITH THAT, THE SKELETONS TAKE SECOND FOR ROUND ONE! DON'T WORRY, THOUGH, THERE'S STILL EIGHT MORE ROUNDS TO GO!" Chris grinned.

Points: Gamers (2), Skeletons (1), Oranges (0)

"UGH! Come on, Veronica!" Kirsten yelled.

"Not my fault it was so disgusting, ugh!" Verity yelled back.

"Catfight!" Lance yelled across the room.

Everyone turned to him. He shrunk away and sat down, muttering 'Sorry'.

"Good job, team! If we keep this up we'll win for sure!" Celina encouraged her team as the next dish was rolled out.

"That's the spirit, Celina!" Gabriel joined in on her enthusiasm.

"NEXT DISH!" Chris shouted as Chef pulled the lid off of it. "BURNT ROADKILL!"

Everyone gagged as Chef dealt out varying creatures, from squirrels to skunks to even mice, all burnt to a crisp, and flattened, to the contestants.

"Oh my god..." Nikki looked at her plate, which had a burnt cat on it. Then she burst into tears.

"Vhat is the matter, Nikki? It's just a cat." Sofia said, but this only caused Nikki to sob more.

"I-It... r-r-reminds m-me," Nikki managed inbetween sobs. "O-of... home..."

"It's okay, Nikki. Imagine that it's a chicken." CJ tried to help, but to no avail.

"Haven't you guys noticed that Nikki barely eats meat?" Michael joined in.

"Huh?" CJ replied.

"Come to think of it, I think I've only ever seen her eat seafood, in terms of meat." Alice joined into the mini-conversation.

"She's vegan, then?" CJ asked.

"Pretty much, I guess." Alice answered.

"That explains a lot. I think I've seen her try to befrend bunnies and stuff too." CJ thought for a moment.

"Guys! Enough! Back to the challenge!" Sofia snapped everyone out of their conversation. Nikki continued to cry.

The camera shifted to The Green Gamers.

"I can't eat this! It's a skunk!" Lance gagged as he looked at his plate.

"Same here." Gabriel lowered his head. "'Cept mine's a rabbit."

"I can't, either. I've got a mouse." Celina said, almost puking but swallowing it.

"Imagine it's chicken and down it! We've got to keep our lead!" Seth growled at his teammates.

"But, Seth.." Derek started.

"But nothing, Derek." Deanna interrupted him. "We've got a challenge to win."

Everyone looked at Deanna funnily.

"What?" She asked them.

"You've never been... so serious... before. That's all." Gabriel responded. This caused Deanna to blush a little and start mumbling rather than actually speaking.

"Er, sorry! Sorry!" Gabriel tried to get her back to normal. Seth shook his head in dissapointment at his team.

The camera shifted to the Oranges.

"VERONICA, EAT IT!" Kirsten yelled at Verity. Drew, Arnold, and Ricky all ate their dishes in silence. They each had rabbit.

"NO!" Verity yelled back.

"EAT. IT!" Kirsten yelled, slamming Veronica's face down onto the plate.

"Oof." Ricky chuckled.

"Guys. Stop. We are losing, so work together and figure out a way for Veronica to eat it. We won't win otherwise." Arnold broke the fight.

"I figured out a way to make her eat the food." Kirsten smirked, pointing at Verity, who now had half of a mouse sticking out of her mouth. "Actually making her eat it seems to work."

Arnold sat back down.

 **~~Confessional: Arnold~~**  
 **"I won't last too much longer on this team. If anything, Verity is probably my only choice of an Ally now that Callum's gone. Ugh, this is not ideal." Arnold slowly left the confessional.**

 **~~End Confessional~~**  
 **~~Confessional: Drew~~**  
 **"I hope Veronica keeps at it. At this rate we'll lose and I can send that asshole Arnold home! Haha!" Drew chuckles as he drops a lit lighter on the ground, causing his pants to catch on fire.**

 **"FIRE! FIRE! AAAAH!" Drew screams as he runs out of the confessional.**

 **~~End Confessional~~**

"AND WITH THAT, THE ORCA ORANGES WIN ROUND TWO! WHO WILL GRAB SECOND PLACE?" Chris shouted, with his usual narrating voice.

"Nikki! C'mon! It's only you and Derek left!" CJ exclaimed.

"Don't rush her, CJ!" Alice stopped CJ.

"We'll lose!" CJ snapped.

"Don't yell!" Alice snapped back.

"Guys! Stop!" Nikki broke up their mini-fight.

"Look." Nikki pointed at her plate. "It's... gone."

 **~~Confessional: Nikki~~**  
 **"I can't believe I ate a cat! How will Mangolia and Roseberry feel?" She exclaimed with a confused-scared look on her face.**

 **~~End Confessional~~**

"Yay Nikki!" Sofia exclaimed. "Good! Good!"

"AND WITH THAT THE SKELETONS CLAIM SECOND AGAIN!" Chris shouted. The Gamers all groaned.

"This is your fault, Derek!" Seth exclaimed angrily.

"It's nobody's fault, okay?" Deanna defended Derek.

 **~~Confessional: Gabriel~~**  
 **"Deanna's being very... normal today... it's strange." Gabriel scratched his head, looking for answers.**

 **~~End Confessional~~**

The next few rounds went by, with the dishes being Poisonous Blowfish (3), Toilet Seat with a side of toenail clippings and flour crackers (4), "Chicken" Quesadilla (5), Mystery Meat Sandwich (6), Cockroach Blendy (7), and Robin Egg Soup (8).

Score: The Green Gamers (7 Pts), The Orca Oranges (8 Pts), The Scolding Skeletons (9 Pts).

"FINALLY! WE ARE MOVING ON TO ROUND NUMBER NINE! WITH THE SKELETONS IN THE LEAD, THE GAMERS WILL NEED TO WIN THIS ROUND IF THEY EVEN HOPE OF TYING UP THE SCORE!" Chris announced. The Green Gamers all groaned.

"We've got this in the bag!" CJ exclaimed.

"My stomach hurts.." Nikki muttered, slouching over the table.

"Same here.." Sofia agreed. Michael sat there, unfazed by everything he's consumed, while Zaheen was dizzying and swaying back and forth on the table bench.

"We need to win this round!" Seth slammed his fist on the table.

"We can do.. it..." Derek started to help encouraging his team, but his stomach made an eery noise that did not spell out anything good for his future. He clutched his stomach and let his head slouch down to the table top.

Deanna, Celina and Lance all moaned and groaned in pain from their stomachs.

"We've at least got to secure second place!" Kirsten said, smacking a swaying Veronica off of her bench seat.

"Hey.." Ricky started, but then he let out a vurp, puking a little onto the table top.

"MINUS ONE POINT FOR THE ORANGES!" Chris shouted.

"WHAT?" Drew slammed his hands on the table and stood up, eyes flashing with anger.

"DEMS DA RULES!" Chris grinned. "OOHHHH CHEEEF!"

Chef rolled out with the final dish. It was a soup.

"Soup? Pfft." Ricky shrugged it off.

"Oh, this isn't just any other soup.." Chris grinned evilly. "This soup is made with fresh toenail and fingernail clippings, nose hair, kitchen grease, worms for noodles, aaand... to top it all off, it contains laxatives!" Chris announced. "First team to finish this dish will be awarded four points, while second gets two. Therefore, if you win this - you'll win the challenge."

The teams all stared at the soup reluctantly.

"Screw it!" Celina shouted, downing the soup quickly.

"How was it?" Gabriel looked at her.

"Not... too... bad..." Celina paused, and then clutched her stomach. "Argh!" She fell down to the ground and threw up.

"Might as well join her." Deanna mumbled, downing her soup as well.

"I-I can't..." Derek stared at his soup. He looked at Celina, and now Deanna, on the floor barfing. "I can't do it..."

Gabriel and Lance both downed their soup and joined their comrades on the ground.

"How...?" Derek looked at Seth's plate, who was across from him, and saw that it was already cleared. "How are you so unfazed?"

"Special talent. Doing stupid things makes you immune to most things, I guess. Now, eat." Seth stared seemingly straight through Derek.

The camera shifted to the Skeletons. Michael and Zaheen already finished. Zaheen was knocked out on the ground from the soup.

"I-I don't know about this one..." Sofia said, pulling on her shirt collar and gulping.

"Down the hatch!" CJ exclaimed as she downed the soup like a drink. "Augh.." She then fell to the ground.

"Just us two..." Nikki looked at the soup, and then at Sofia.

"Yeah.." Sofia replied.

The camera shifted to the Oranges.

Drew was unconscious from the soup, along with Ricky and Arnold.

"EAT IT, VERONICA! OR ELSE YOU'LL BE SENT HOME!" Kirsten threatened Verity.

"YOU CAN'T MA-" Verity was cut off as Kirsten grabbed her by her hair and jerked her head back. Kirsten then proceded to dump the soup into Verity mouth, who was defenseless the whole time.

Once the soup was gone, Kirsten let go of Verity and smirked as she fell to the floor. Kirsten then downed the soup herself.

"AND WITH THAT, THE ORANGES CLAIM VICTORY! SECOND PLACE IS STILL UP FOR GRABS, HOWEVER!" Chris announced to the remaining teams.

"Screw you, McLean!" Sofia yelled before she downed her soup and joined her teammates in the realm of the sick and unconscious.

"I-I..." Nikki struggled to find anything to say.

The camera switched back to the Gamers.

"EAT IT, DEREK! WE'LL LOSE!" Seth yelled at Derek.

"You can't make me!" Derek replied. "Sorry, but I can't do this!"

Seth got a brilliant idea. He'd do what Kirsten did to Veronica.

Seth grabbed Derek and jerked his head back, and then grabbed the bowl of soup.

"You'll eat it, and you'll like i-!" Seth was cut off.

"THE SKELETONS CLAIM SECOND PLACE!" Chris announced. The camera turned back to the Skeletons who, except Michael and Alice, were on the floor either unconscious how clutching their bellies.

"I hate you, McLean.." Sofia groaned.

"Gamers, I'll be seeing you guys at the campfire pit tonight, eh?"

The Gamers groaned.

"This is your fault, Derek." Seth hissed at Derek as everyone filed out of the mess hall.

-The Campground, Derek, Lance, Gabriel and Celina-

"You guys know who's going, right?" Seth said to them.

"Yes." Gabriel replied.

"I don't know, man, the other one is such a wildcard, y'know?" Lance suggested.

"Y'know, don't you ever use that brain of yours again, Lance." Seth hissed. "I know what I'm doing."

Lance looked at the ground. Celina whispered something into his ear but nobody heard.

"Everyone got the plan? Good. Now, let's clear out." Seth told them, as they all left.

-The Campfire Pit, The Green Gamers-

"Alright! The votes have been cast. If I call your name, you're safe from elimination. You know how this works. But first things first, you guys really sucked in todays challenge!" Chris smirked. This comment was met with rolled eyes and groans from the Gamers.

"Lance! Celina! You're safe!" Chris shouted, as he threw them marshmallows.

"Hm... Gabriel! Also safe!" Chris chucked a marshmallow at Gabriel, who cheered.

Chris thought for a moment.

.

.

.

"Deanna! You're also safe!" He threw Deanna a marshmallow.

Chris looked at the remaining two, Derek and Seth.

"Derek. You did poorly in todays challenge," Chris said. "And Seth, you've become quite the jerk recently.." Seth just shrugged.

.

.

.

.

.

"The final marshmallow goes to..."

.

.

.

.

.

"SETH!" Chris shouted, tossing the last marshmallow to Seth, who smirked with delight.

"No!" Deanna shouted in despair, then she ran off blushing.

"We've all gotta go sometime.. I guess. See ya, everyone." Derek said, getting up and walking towards the dock of shame.

"See ya, guy." Lance said, throwing up to finger guns in Derek's direction. Gabriel and Celina waved.

"Good work, team." Seth said, coming up behind the trio of accomplices.

Derek did not film a final confessional.

 **~~Confessional: Michael~~**

 **"I love that literally NO ONE pointed out the fact that Chris yelled the ENTIRE episode. Ugh." Michael stared at the camera with an annoyed look on his face.**

 **~~End Confessional~~**

-The Dock, Chris-

"Well! What an exciting episode of Total Drama Kywahq Island! Tune in next time for some more Total Drama!" Chris shouted at the camera.

"CHRIS!" Chuck ran up to Chris.

"What, Chuck?" Chris responded, already visibly and audibly annoyed.

"The network is THIS close to cancelling! We need to shell these out quicker, boss!" Chuck informed Chris.

"Well then write the episodes faster, Chuck! Your the chief of writing staff since the others walked out!" Chris shouted at Chuck.

"I am?"

"Yes! You are! Now scram!"

Chuck ran off.

"Anyways! See you next time on Total... Drama... KYWAHQ ISLAND!" Chris shouted at the camera.

-Static-

Derek voted for... Seth!

Deanna voted for... Seth!

Gabriel voted for... Himself!

Celina voted for... Derek!

Lance voted for... Derek!

Seth voted for... Derek!

Elimination Table:

24th: Dale - "The Autistic Outcast"

23rd: Bella - "The Naive Sweetheart"

22nd: Brooklyn - "The Bubbly Tomboy"

21st: Kevin - "The Stoner"

20th: Aaron - "The Problematic Thinker"

19th: Sophie - "The Not-So-Delicate Doll"

18th: Callum - "The Pro-Gamer"

17th: Derek - "The Nice Guy"

A/N: Again, still on. I hope to get episodes out _way_ faster but I've been busy and I'm also working on another story about Attack On Titan, as well as other projects for other things outside of writing. I hope this episode was worth the wait!

Questions!

 **1\. Was the elimination expected? Did you expect Derek to place at 17th?**

 **2\. Was the chapter good? How so?**

 **3\. Who do you think will go next? Who do you want to go next?**

 **4\. Who is a character you'd like to see featured heavily in the coming episodes?**

Peace out, dawgs!

Can't believe I wrote that. Ugh.

-CreeperGav


	10. Ep 9: Sleep Is For The Weak!

"Welcome back to Total Drama, Kywahq Island!" Chris shouted, as usual.

"Last time we saw the elimination of Derek!..." Chris pauses, then whispers to someone off-screen. "Who is that guy?"

"Oh...right, right.." Chris clears his throat and faces the camera again.

"Derek! That really nice guy who maybe or maybe not had a thing for Deanna... that weird... chick...?" Chris pauses once more.

"Whatever! Welcome to Total Drama, where anything is possible!" Chris smirks and the intro plays.

-Theme Song, 2007-

-Opening Theme-

A wide view shot of the island opens up as the camera starts to zoom in to the campground

-Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine-

The camera reaches the campground and Drew is seen pushing around Callum and Dale, before being tackled by Arnold. The camera quickly changes to inside the girls' cabin and we see Bella trying on outfits with Celina.

-You guys are on my mind-

The camera changes to the woods as we see Michael sitting on the ground by a tree as Nikki walks up and waves at him, then they both blush. The scene changes to the lake where Lance is sitting on the dock, with a flower in his hand twirling it around.

-You asked me what I wanted to be-

The scene changes and we're now at the top of the mountain, where Kirsten and Sophie are brawling, with Brooklyn, Kevin, and Ricky cheering them on, eventually Kirsten pushes Sophie off the cliff, sending her plummeting into the water. Brooklyn hangs her head low as she is pushed while Kevin and Ricky congratulate Kirsten.

-You asked me what I wanted to be-

The camera follows Sophie now as she hits the water, splashing some on Veronica, who starts screaming and storms off. The scene changes back to a waterfall, where we see Aaron sitting on a rock, examining it. Suddenly he's pushed in by Sofia, who starts laughing. He surfaces and looks angry.

-Now I think the answer is clear to see-

The scene changes to the mess hall where Seth, Alice, Derek, Gabriel, and CJ are sitting, watching Zaheen do magic tricks. Of the audience, CJ looks angry at Zaheen and Seth is notably not caring. Derek and Alice are amazed and Gabriel is sitting there nervously.

-I wanna be famous!-

Gabriel all of a sudden gets up and takes Zaheen's hat off, and puts it on himself, before performing some tricks. Everyone is amazed and Zaheen is visibly pissed.

-I wanna live close to the sun-

Zaheen storms out of the mess hall angrily. The scene changes back to the campground where Arnold and Drew are fist fighting just as Ricky, Kirsten, and Kevin show up, the three go over and drag Arnold off of Drew and they gang up on him. Callum and Dale run over and try to help Arnold.

-Go pack your bags cause I've already won-

Sophie is drying off on the beach, and Lance and Celina are now sitting next to eachother on the dock, blushing. Sofia and Aaron walk back into camp, notably, Aaron is soaked and Sofia is still laughing at him.

-I'll get there one day!-

Brooklyn now appears at the campground, and runs over to help Arnold, Callum, and Dale against Drew, Ricky, Kirsten, and Kevin. Everyone else is standing around watching this. The scene changes to Michael and Nikki, close to eachother, with Nikki's head resting on Michaels shoulder, they eventually are about to kiss just as Deanna pops up out of nowhere and starts interrogating the two.

-Nanananananana-

The scene is back at the campground where everyone is standing in front of Chris, who is explaining the challenge.

-I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be-

At each of the 'I wanna be's 8 of the campers are shown, at the first one you see Drew, Arnold, Dale, Alice, Zaheen, Lance, Celina, and Gabriel. The second one you see Sophie, Bella, Derek, Deanna, Michael, Nikki, Brooklyn, and Kevin. At the final one you see Kirsten, Ricky, Sofia, CJ, Aaron, Veronica, Seth, and Callum.

-Whistling-

The twenty-four campers are shown around a campfire, whistling. Celina and Lance are blushing next to eachother, as are Michael and Nikki. Deanna gets up with a magnifying glass and starts to search around the campfire.

" _BRRRRRRRRDDDT!"_ The typical buzzer is played over the loudspeakers.

"Ugh..." Seth groaned as he got up.

~~Confessional: Seth~~

"Some way, somehow... I've got this game. It is all. In. My. Hands. Heheheh, mwahahaha!" Seth coughs during his laugh.

"When'd I get in here? Don't tell me... aw, shit.."

~~End Confessional~~

Deanna sobbed silently into her pillow.

"Deanna, let's go! We've got a challenge to get to!" Celina called.

"No!" Deanna snapped. "I don't wanna!"

"C'mon! We have to! Have to!" Celina called again. Then she left briefly.

"Finally. Peace and qui-!" Suddenly Deanna was flipped out of her lower bunk. "What the-!"

"Deanna, let's go." Seth growled. "Now."

"Tsk. Whatever." Deanna got up and started to undress to get changed.

"Woah!" Seth covered his eyes. "Wait until we're outta here!" Seth backed out of the cabin, and Deanna finished changing. She eventually left, too.

~~Confessional: Deanna~~

She stared blankly into the camera, before taking a deep breath.

"There's something up with that kid. I can't be the only one who noticed that sudden 'change' in personality, right? No, he doesn't have no MPD or DID or whatever its called nowadays... but there's definitely something wrong there.. I just know it.."

~~End Confessional~~

-Mess Hall, Everyone-

"Alright, campers!" Chris shouted once everyone was gathered around him.

"Another challenge, McDear?" Drew muttered.

"Why would it not be, you idiot?" Ricky slapped the back of his head.

"Okay! First off, here's your breakfast!" Chris smirked evilly. He revealed a table full of turkey and other varieties of actual food.

"Oh my..." Gabriel didn't even get to finish before nearly everyone was on top of the food, gobbling it up.

Nikki sat alone, alongside Sofia, who had a piece of turkey in her hand. Eventually Alice and CJ joined them. Alice and CJ were sharing some turkey.

"Alright, guys.. I've gotta plan." CJ looked around to make sure no one else was listening. "We need to throw this next challenge, and vote off Zaheen."

"Vhat?" Sofia snapped.

"You heard me." CJ replied.

"Listen, ve all don't like Zaheen, I know, but she's an asset to the team. If ve're going to vote off anyone, vhy not that lousy, filthy guy, Michael or vhatever his name is?" Sofia asked the others.

"No!" Nikki snapped. "No..." The other three looked at her blankly.

"Well, he is pretty smart.." Alice nodded. "Zaheen is the bigger threat right now."

Michael watched from afar, and nodded in agreement. He understood (mostly) what they were talking about.

"Me or Zaheen.." He muttered.

"That's my piece!" Ricky shouted as the camera switched back to the buffet table. "MINE!"

Lance and him were fighting over a turkey leg.

"It's the last one, and you already had two!" Lance shouted back.

"You snooze you lose! Now give me my turkey leg!" Ricky growled.

Celina came up behind Lance.

"Hey, you can have some of mine, Lance." She whispered in his ear.

Lance smiled gleefully and instantly let go of the leg he was holding, causing Ricky to go flying backwards, and the leg to fall on the floor.

"Sure." Lance said, as he followed Celina to a table.

"2...3..." Drew counted. Ricky got up and reached for the turkey leg.

"4...5!" Drew yelled, snagging the leg away at the last second. "5 Second Rule! You lose! Haha!" He laughed as he tossed the leg into the garbage can.

"NOOOOO!" Ricky sobbed.

Zaheen ate alone, in silence.

"Gabe." Seth called Gabriel over to his seat at the table, the same one Nikki and co. were sitting at.

"Gabriel." Gabriel corrected him.

"Whatever." Seth growled. "Listen. I know you haven't been voting with me."

Gabriel gulped.

"But... I'll give you a chance to make it up." Seth told him. Gabriel nodded. "You help me take down Celina, or Lance... and I'll get you to the merge, at least."

Gabriel contemplated.

"But they're my friends... kinda.." He replied.

"And I'm the only one who can guarantee you stay safe, friend." Seth replied. Gabriel nodded in agreement. He knew Seth was wrong, but Seth terrified him.

"Good! Then it's all settled!" Seth clapped happily. "Let's eat!"

Arnold sat alone, munching on some turkey and mashed potatoes. Verity sat down across from him, making a loud _Smack!_ noise when her plate hit the table. Arnold ignored her.

Verity cleared her throat. Arnold still ignored her.

"Psst! Hey!" She whispered and poked him with her fork. He ignored her.

"Hey! Meathead!" She poked him a few more times.

"WHAT?" He snapped. "Can't you see I'm trying to EAT?" He half-yelled, gulping down his food.

"Sorry, but you know we're outnumbered here!" Verity told him. "You and me, versus those three!" She pointed towards Drew and Ricky, who were fighting over Drew's food, and Kirsten, who watched them with a disappointed look on her face.

"Wow. Never took you to be the one able to do simple math. That's a shocker." Arnold rolled his eyes. She slapped him, albeit gently.

"Listen! We need to figure out how to take one of them out..." She drifted off.

"Ricky." Arnold said.

"No. Not him... Drew?" She replied.

"Drew's protected by Kirsten." Arnold said. "Ricky's the easiest target. Get him injured or something... unless he does it himself.." Arnold pointed at Ricky as he ate a mouthful of dirt with the loudest _Thud!_ imagineable.

"No! No! No!" Verity slammed her hands down on the table. "Drew! We take out Drew!"

"Ricky." Arnold said, eating some more turkey.

"Argh!" Verity jumped up and stormed off.

"CHALLENGE TIME!" Chris shouted. Everyone realized that there was nothing left to eat... and then everyone became incredibly sad.

"Now, you know what you have to do?" Chris smirked. Everyone shook their heads. Ricky swayed a bit back and forth. "Run around the island. A single lap, and meet me back here. Those of you not back in time for dinner will miss out on dinner, ha!" Chris laughed evilly. "Now get going, it's a 24km run, and you guys aren't getting anymore time!"

Everyone groaned, but started running.

-3 Hours later, in the woods-

Nikki was clearly way ahead of everyone. She was alone. She paused and leaned against a tree that was slumped over.

"Guess doing cross country and track paid off, eh?" She looked around, and saw trees everywhere. Birch trees, oak trees, all kinds of trees. Then she saw the bear.

She froze. She didn't know what to do.

~~Confessional: Chris~~

"I so thought she was dead! Serves her right, she kicked the behind of a bear cub while she was running! Hahaha!" Chris hunched over laughing.

~~End Confessional~~

"N-N-N-" Nikki couldn't say anything. Then she spotted the bear cub, which had an odd fixation on her.

"N-N-N-N-I-Ni-Nice..." She managed to say 'nice', "Nice... m-m-momma... b-b-b-be-bear.." She slowly started backing away.

"Oi!" Someone yelled. "Get yer ass outta here! Haha!" It was obviously someone with a death wish. Gabriel ran out in front of her, eyes locked with the bear.

They stared back and forth for awhile, and eventually the bear began to falter, then a little more than falter.

"Hmph." The bear breathed and then backed off, walking in the opposite direction of Gabriel, who turned and smirked devilishly.

Nikki fell down to the ground and buried her face into her knees. Gabriel offered a hand.

"How ya doin', blondie? You okay?" He kept smirking. She hesitated, but took his hand.

"Thanks, Gabriel.." She muttered.

"Gabriel? Why, I'm Coop. Short for Cooper, obviously." He grinned and then turned back down the path. "We ought a get goin', eh?"

"Q-quick question.." Nikki asked as they began to walk down the trail. "H-how did you catch up t-to.. me?"

Gabriel turned to her. "Why I took some shortcuts, of course! None traditional ones, however.." He gave her a thumbs up, and then turned towards the trees on their right.

"Oi! Who's there, eh?" Gabriel shouted. Nikki didn't see anything. After a little bit, they kept moving.

~~Confessional: Zaheen~~

"How'd he notice me? I was going to sabotage Nikki. Argh." Zaheen glared at the camera, cross-armed.

~~End Confessional~~

-Further down the trail, Arnold-

"That crazy Veronica. We can't possibly beat those three. I hope the merge is soon..." He shrugged. "I'm surprised I even made it this far, especially with Drew gunning for me. Must be he's not calling the shots anymore.. and Ricky's too stupid... which leaves..."

He stopped.

"Kirsten. Gotta be her. It's gotta be."

He trotted down the path.

-The trail, Celina & Lance-

"Where'd everyone go?" Lance asked.

"I dunno." Celina shrugged.

They jogged alongside eachother in silence until Celina suddenly stopped. Lance stopped a few yards ahead, and walked back to her.

Sofia ran by them, and so did Drew and Michael.

"What's up?" Lance asked her. She did not respond.

She was staring at the ground, her face a little bit red.

"Cel-" Lance started to say, but was cut off as she swiftly grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him close, kissing him.. on the cheek.

She finished and then jogged off, leaving a dazed Lance behind.

"-Ina..." He muttered. Then shook his head. "Celina?"

~~Confessional: Lance~~

"Did that happen? DID THAT REALLY HAPPEN? I'm not going crazy, right? Oh! On National TV!" He paused. "YES!"

~~End Confessional~~

-The mess hall, a few hours later-

"Okay! So everyone is here, right?" Chris asked, looking around.

"15...16.." Gabriel said, now normal. "Yep! We're all here!"

~~Confessional: Nikki~~

"Wonder what happened to Gabriel in the woods.." She paused. "Surely he's not one of those, right?"

~~End Confessional~~

"Great! Because as of right now, we're officially undergoing a team swap!" Chris shouted gleefully. "Two teams instead of three, and in the order of the way you arrived!" Chris smirked.

"So, Nikki, Arnold, Sofia, Alice, Lance, Seth, Drew and Kirsten! You guys are the NEW SCREAMING Skeletons!" Chris shouted. Sofia, Alice and Nikki looked at each other, and then at their new teammates.

~~Confessional: Sofia~~

"MORE men? I really do hate you, McLean! I really do!" She stormed out of the confessional.

~~End Confessional~~

"Which leaves Gabriel, Celina, CJ, Michael, Veronica-"

"Verity!" Verity shouted.

"Whatever- Deanna, Ricky and Zaheen together as the NEW Glory Gamers!" Chris shouted. The team emblems were shown above each new group, the Skeletons now with a screaming skeleton, and the Gamers now with one that had a trophy with a game controller in it.

"Sweet!" Gabriel shouted. He was the only one with that enthusiasm.

"Alright! Now onto phase three of your challenge!" Chris smirked. "Stay awake for as long as possible!"

"I knew it... I just... knew it." Celina mumbled.

Ricky hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Well, one down, seven to go for the Gamers!" Chris chuckled.

-Eight hours in, 12 left-

Ricky, Drew, Lance and Gabriel were all out cold.

"Six members left from each team!"

Arnold slid over to Nikki, Sofia and Alice, who were sitting at the same table he was.

"Psst, hey!" He looked at them, they turned to him, albeit unenthusiastically. "So, I'm new to the team, I guess... how about we work together?"

Sofia perked up and glared at him. "Vith a filthy man like you? Never."

Alice looked at her.

"Vhat? They're all the same. They just want women for... you know.. stuff." Sofia replied.

"I just want to make it to the merge." Arnold shrugged. "But whatever, I can find new allies."

"Pfft!" Sofia stuck her tongue out at him as he slid away.

Zaheen had Deanna and Verity next to her.

"So it's agreed?" She asked them. They slightly, tiredly, nodded. "Good." Zaheen smirked.

Thud!

Everyone turned to see Verity's head smacked against the table.

-Twenty-Four Hours In, 8 Left-

Verity, Ricky, Deanna, Gabriel, Drew, Lance, Alice and Kirsten were asleep.

Arnold sat alone. "Couldn't convince them. I'll just have to prove my worth, then." He shrugged, yawned, and then hit the table with a thud.

 _Ding!_ "3 left for the Skeletons! This one's getting close!" Chris smirked. "But not close enough! Time for some... lullaby's!" Chris pulled out a radio which started playing classic lullaby's... on repeat.

-28 hours in, 6 left-

Zaheen hit the ground with a thud. It was three to three now.

-48 hours in, 4 left-

"Just four of you? Damn. The original cast would laugh at this! It's pathetic!" Chris shouted. He pointed at all of the campers who have been eliminated. "You guys, you stink! Go take a shower! All of ya!"

Everyone but Nikki, Sofia, Michael and Celina left.

"Now. Now it's time for booring, boring stories." Chris said, pulling out a hefty sized book.

"Chapter 1 of the history of the Kywahq Islands..." Chris trailed off, yawning.

-53 hours in; 2 left-

Celina and Sofia were both passed out.

"Originally thought to be a myth, the Kywaq islands have since been discovered, escavated and mined of all natural minerals, leaving a baron shell of what was once a bountiful land. Although many species still live here, many caves filled with toxic gasses have since been opened due to all the mining and escavating, but they have been filled up as of 1976. It is rumoured that a ghost, a ghost of a miner who never returned from the mines haunts the caves and mines, and that to this day, nobody has ever stepped foot inside one... and lived to tell the tale." Chris closed the book.

"You two are great!" He said to the zombie like Michael and Nikki. "You two just may not shame this challenge with terrible times!" He clapped.

"C...o...ffeee..." Nikki muttered. "P...lease..." She swayed forward, as did Michael.

Thud!

"Wow!" Chris smirked. "They hit the ground at the same ti-!"

Chuck ran up from behind the camera, then whispered something into Chris' ear. The two went back and forth for five minutes before Chris cleared his throat.

"Due to an executive decision, and extensive replaying of the footage, we have determined the winner to be..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Michael!" Chris shouted. "Now both of you go shower, and take those two with you!" Chris pointed at Sofia and Celina.

-The Campfire Pit, The Screaming Skeletons-

"Alright! Eight of you sit here before me, but only seven of you will be here when we finish!" Chris chuckled. "You know how this works. Come up when I call your name!"

.

.

"Nikki! Alice! Sofia! Lance!" Alice and Lance cheered as they got their marshmallows.

.

.

.

.

"Seth!..." Chris paused as Seth grabbed his marshmallow.

.

.

.

.

"...Kirsten! Your safe!" Kirsten grabbed her marshmallow. Drew and Arnold looked at eachother, wearily.

Drew smirked.

~~Confessional: Drew~~

"I've got this in the bag. Goodbye, Arnold me boy." Drew laughed and exited the confessional.

~~End Confessional~~

.

.

.

.

.

"ARNOLD! You're safe!" Chris shouted. Arnold burst out laughing as the color drained from Drew's face. He looked at Kirsten, who looked away like she wasn't paying attention.

"HAHA! You lose, dirtbag!" Arnold grabbed his marshmallow.

"Drew, the boat of losers awaits you, my man.." Chris muttered. Drew resisted.

"Screw this show! Screw it!" Drew yelled as Chef Hatches carried him to the boat of losers.

~~Final Confessional: Drew~~

"I knew it! She betrayed me! I knew she would! Oh-ha-hooo when I get my hands on her she's dead! Dead, ya 'ere me, dead!" Drew angrily stormed out of the confessional, muttering, "Screwin' me out of a million dineros, man fuck her! Argh!"

~~End Confessional~~

Everyone cleared out as Chris turned to the camera.

"And that's it for todays episode of Total Drama... Kywahq Island! What will happen next time, well, who knows what!"

"I know what!" Chuck screamed. "I do!"

"SHUT UP, CHUCK! I WILL FIRE YOU! I WILL!" Chris yelled at him.

"No, no, no! I know what will happen _if_ we ever get a new episode out! Duh!"

"SHUT! IT!" Chris dismissed him, turning back to the camera. He calmed himself.

"See you next time on Total... Drama... KYWAHQ! ISLAND!"

-Static-

Nikki voted for... Drew!

Sofia voted for... Drew!

Alice voted for... Drew!

Arnold voted for... Drew!

Drew voted for... Arnold!

Kirsten voted for... Arnold!

Seth voted for... Arnold!

Lance voted for... Drew!

A/N: Still going. Maybe not strong, but still going! :P

QUESTIONS!

1) Was it a good chapter? Expecting Drew's elimination? (I know I sure wasn't, hehe!)

2) How do you feel about the 'main' characters (or who you think the 'main' characters are)?

3) Who will go next?

4) Who do you think is going to win this freakin' thing?

4.5) How many more twists/shocks do you think I have up my sleeve to keep this thing interesting? (To be honest, probably like, zero!)

5) And finally, do you think I'll finish this story before it's two year anniversary in November? (Even I don't know this one)

6) Has my writing improved since I started this story, and how can I improve it further? (For those who've been reading since the beginning lol)

See ya next time!

-CreeperGav


End file.
